Moi aussi, je t’haine
by Leeloo c
Summary: Deux êtres s'entredéchirent au nom de leurs sentiments : haine, rancune, envie, jalousie, désir, égoïsme, amour. Ils basculent ensemble, mais entraînent en même temps avec eux leurs entourages...Un JamesSeverus...Risque de violences et viol.
1. Le tourbillon de sentiments

disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de la magnifique JKR Toutes les dérives présentes dans cette fics sont par contre purement inventées par la grande Leelo

Je rappelle aux homophobes de ne pas lire cette fictions

Une petite image illustre tout ceci dans mon profil

Bonne lecture et noubliez pas la petite review

----------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Le tourbillon de sentiments**

"""""SS""""""

Je ne sais plus vraiment quand notre guerre et nos joutes verbales ou physiques ont commencé. Non je mens très mal, je le sais très bien. Mais j'aurais préféré que tout disparaisse de mes pensées afin que sa présence ne me soit plus insupportable. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que l'on efface ma mémoire, mes souvenirs de lui. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je change d'école, que je change de nom ou de visage. Ce serait si simple d'oublier l'image de Potter de mes cauchemars. Un simple « Oubliettes »... Oui ce serait si simple. J'aurais fait comme ma mère. Oui ma mère, elle, elle avait choisi la simplicité, effaçant le souvenir de mon détestable père. Elle se souvenait à peine de moi. Mais j'étais heureux, car enfin elle souriait. Mais moi, je suis incapable de tout réduire à néant. Je suis lâche.  
Notre guerre a débuté quand je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur. J'aurais dû rester dans le mutisme avec cette mélodie au cœur à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il ne me regardait pas avant et ne cherchait pas à me torturer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus avantageux : être ignoré ou subir des humiliations de la part de la personne que l'on aime.

**J'ai cherché ton regard,  
J'ai cherché ton amour,**

Mais c'était une erreur. Maintenant j'aimerais que ce tourbillon dans lequel je me suis plongé me laisse enfin me noyer. Au lieu de ça, je n'en vois plus la fin.

**J'ai rencontré un mirage,  
J'ai rencontré une douleur.**

Mais pourquoi ces simples mots qui me rendaient fou étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche, un soir d'automne alors que le vent glacial annonçait de mauvais augures :

_« Je crois que je... je t'aime. »_

Il n'avait rien dit, me regardant avec un air suffisant. Puis il avait souri, il avait ri aussi, et enfin il était reparti.  
A ce moment là, je croyais que le monde autour de moi s'était effondré, qu'il n'existait plus rien sur cette terre, et que ma vie fébrile n'avait plus raison d'être.

**Tes yeux de haine,  
Tes sourires menaçants  
Me sont alors apparus.**

J'étais un Serpentard, et j'avais déjà affronté le coté obscur de la magie noire à travers les livres de mon père, je ne devais donc pas avoir peur d'un simple Gryffondor.  
Mais la réaction plutôt joyeuse qu'il avait eue n'était pas anodine, je le connaissais si bien au fond : Il s'était étonné de ma confession, il s'était moqué de mon inconscience et il s'était refermé face à mon visage rempli d'espoir.  
Oh je pense qu'il était heureux : il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser un peu. Je présentais alors quelque chose de terrible pour ma petite vie faite de solitude : le baiser de la mort. Et c'était Lui qui me la donnerait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais aussi j'étais un idiot. Une confession ne m'aurait pas étalé son cœur sur un plateau. Non lui était différent... je savais qu'au fond il ne me l'aurait jamais offert. Il était, est et sera toujours intouchable. J'ai les mains si sales, des cheveux si gras, un nez si laid. Je ne l'aurais jamais mérité. Et cela il me le fait à chaque fois ressentir

**Je te hais,**

Oh oui je le hais tellement de ne pas avoir respecté les sentiments que j'avais et que j'ai pour lui. Et maintenant, nous allons nous retrouver en cette sixième année et une nouvelle fois je devrais l'affronter... c'est si dur... je suis las... Cela fait déjà trois ans que je me suis confessé à lui, trois ans que mon coeur ne cesse de se noyer.

**Je veux t'oublier,**

je voudrais que quelqu'un me protège de Lui, embaume mon cœur qui saigne trop et me rapporte des morceaux d'espoir pour mon être si fragile.

**Toi farfadet des ténèbres  
Evanouis-toi de mon esprit.**

""""JP""""""

Les cheveux au vent, nous avons une nouvelle fois rejoint le ciel bleu et frais du matin. Je me sens comme un petit oiseau à force de traverser nuage sur nuage.

Non, je ne suis pas en balai. Devinez ? Et oui, on a emprunté la voiture de luxe de mon père. Sauf que ce n'est pas mon père qui conduit mais Sirius. Remus à l'arrière nous traite de sorciers atteints d'ecchymose au cerveau. Il semble un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais je ris de me voir si haut dans les nuages et toi Sirius ne réponds pas surtout quand je te demande comment on va faire pour atterrir indemne.

Le pauvre corbeau qui nous a croisé semblait être légèrement déplumé après notre passage. Quoiqu'il me rappelle quelqu'un cet oiseau de mauvaise augure.  
Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis juré intérieurement que la prochaine fois : je prendrais le volant. Enfin si je peux. Plus question de le lui confier. Cela devient trop dangereux

Quoique j'aime les risques. La preuve j'ai emprunté 1 une voiture alors qu'on n'a pas le permis 2 celle de mon père 3 à son insu  
Je suis un aventurier qui n'a peur de rien, ni du vent, ni du nuage en forme de serpent ! Oui, je le reconnais et je le vaux bien.

On a enfin réussi à dépasser le train. J'ai quand même un pincement au cœur. Je ne pourrais pas faire enrager Servilus avant le repas de rentrée. Le train est le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille et pour ne pas se faire repérer par des professeurs toujours heureux de venir en aide à un mort vivant. J'aurais manqué à la tradition. M'en voudra-t-il ? Oui, sûrement mais je me rattraperais, foi de Potter.

Je laisse un sourire machiavélique apparaître sur mon visage. Sirius croit que c'est pour sa blague sur les moineaux et les aigles, mais en fait je n'ai pas réellement écouté pensant à une chauve-souris. Pourquoi j'y pense ? Je ne sais pas trop, je ne devrais pas, c'est mauvais pour mon moral. Je regarde discrètement un nuage qui lui ressemble. Peut-être que de martyriser quelqu'un me manque, c'est sûrement la raison.  
Je ne suis pas masochiste, non loin de là. Mais Snape à cette façon de se mettre en rage particulièrement attrayante. Les yeux qui brillent, la peau rougeâtre, on dirait presque qu'il va exploser comme une bombe à retardement moldue.

**J'aimerais tant te revoir pleurer**

Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire pleurer. Sauf une seule fois, c'était en troisième année, quand je l'avais rejeté suite à sa confession. Le pauvre était en manque d'amour... Quand j'y repense bien, il avait les yeux translucides. Quand il s'était mis à verser des larmes, ça m'a fait rire aux éclats.

**Mais notre rencontre  
Sombre pleureuse, pauvre souris,  
Je ne l'aurais jamais raconté à autrui...**

Je suis reparti, je n'allais pas lui dire : 'et pourquoi pas, j'aime les filles, mais si on t'arrange bien, ça pourra faire l'affaire'.

Et même, à ce moment là, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des êtres comme lui à Poudlard qui aimaient les hommes. Remarque venant d'un Serpentard, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Et cet idiot, qui s'était vengé de son magnifique râteau en mettant des cafards dans mon verre, d'un pitoyable.

**...Car tes sentiments  
me rendent puissant,**

Un cri me fait revenir à la réalité. C'est le moment de l'atterrissage et Remus hurle à l'horreur. Nous avons foncé droit sur un saule hargneux et cogneur qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de nous balancer dans tous les sens.

Calme, James, on respire, on ne fait pas sa peureuse, on sort sa baguette et on invoque n'importe quel sortilège pour se sortir de là.

Et voilà le résultat : on est arrivé en retard, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements à moitié déchiquetés, et bien sûr, on n'a pu récupérer que la moitié de nos affaires. Cette rentrée s'annonce joyeuse. Et le regard déconcerté de Dumbledore et McGonagall me le confirme.

**...Car ta confession  
Est la seule pression  
Que j'ai sur toi.**

------------------------------------------------------------

des petites suggestions peut-etre?


	2. tradition et nouveauté

**NDA:** et voilà la suite, et je rappelle une chose: les Serpentard ne sont pas des Gryffondors et les Gryffondors ne sont pas des Serpentards...Quoi? Vous me croyez pas? bah alors continuez de lire lol

Bon pour l'illustration il faut regarder dans mon profil pour la voir.

**Nienna Véneanàr** : je t'adore ma première petite revieweuse...en éspérant que tu continueras à aimer les aventures de notre James et Sevichou

--Chapitre 2 : tradition et nouveauté

"""SS"""

J'ai eu une visite aujourd'hui : la Paix. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, j'ai marché en sa compagnie du train jusque vers la grande salle. Aucun Maraudeur n'est venu nous déranger dans notre promenade solitaire et amicale. La plénitude s'était emparée de mon âme pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Dans le train, j'ai regardé le paysage défiler. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on passait devant ce lac vert-bleuté qui se tient si paisible en compagnie de ces signes et roseaux. A cette heure-ci, je devrais me trouver enfermé dans les toilettes ou bien enchaîné dans un endroit quelconque du train suite à un sortilège de Potter et compagnie.

Arrivé jusqu'à la grande salle et installé à ma place habituelle, je regarde discrètement du coté de la table de sang. Et je ne les vois pas sauf Petitgros. Mais lui, il n'est pas vraiment important à mes yeux.  
Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis juste soulagé. Si seulement ils pouvaient changer d'écoles. Mais non, il ne faut pas rêver. Il faut bien se l'avouer : quel établissement scolaire voudrait d'eux ? Même les écoles maternelles moldues les refuseraient.  
Cet instant de paix magique s'interrompt pour mon plus grand désarroi. Ils arrivent en trombe dans la salle s'excusant maladroitement. Ils sont si pathétiques, si effrontés, si idiots, si mal habillés. Ils cherchent n'importe quel moyen pour se faire remarquer. Ce que ça peut m'énerver. Bien sûr Dumbledore et McGonagall les regardent d'un mauvais œil. Mais ce sont des faibles. Même si ces rouges mettaient le feu à tout Poudlard, ils iraient encore leurs donner des bonbons au citron avant de les mettre au lit.  
Au moins, toutes mes théories sont enfin confirmées : ce sont des bêtes ; vu les robes complètement déchiquetées qu'ils portent.

**Je détourne le regard  
J'ai croisé le tien.**

Je n'ai plus envie d'affronter ces éclairs, qui n'envisagent rien de bon pour mon repos. Je soupire. L'inquiétude me guette. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser dérouter par Elle.

Après avoir accueilli quelques Serpentards de plus à notre table, le repas défile sous nos yeux. Pourquoi doit-on subir cette torture? Toute cette nourriture ambiante me dégoutte.

**Je n'aime pas la viande.  
La viande me rappelle la bestialité  
La bestialité me rappelle, toi, Potter. **

Je suis un végétarien : mais ça personne ne le sait. Tout le monde croit que je suis un fantôme ou un mort vivant incapable de manger quoique ce soit : mais c'est faux. Les gens ne prennent pas le temps d'observer, de me comprendre.

Mais aujourd'hui, je sens une présence à mes cotés. Quelqu'un me parle. C'est étrange car j'ai envie de répondre, d'interagir. Cette personne m'est sympathique. Sa voix est mélodieuse et non insultante comme la plupart de celles qui m'adressent la parole. Je suis pourtant un insociable pur et dur. Mais on ne peut pas utiliser le mépris face à des yeux doux, attendrissants, froids aussi. Je suis sûr que plus d'une Serpentarde s'est perdue dans cet océan bleu entouré de cheveux d'or, couleur soleil. Il me fait presque oublier un instant le regard perçant de Potter. Je sais qu'il est toujours braqué sur moi par ce magnétisme suffocant qu'il dégage quand il m'observe. Je ne tremble pas.

**Je ferais partir cette chaleur suffocante  
Je l'enfouirais sous des tonnes de glaces.**

Le sourire un peu ironique de mon compagnon de table, suite à une de ses remarques antigryffondoriennes, me détend. J'ai l'impression de moins défaillir face à ces lointaines prunelles brunes, qui cherchent désespérément à me transpercer.  
J'ai pris une grande décision : cette année sera définitivement différente car j'ai l'intention de t'offrir l'indifférence la plus totale, de t'oublier...Tu auras beau me tendre des pièges, m'insulter, te moquer de moi, je ne flancherais jamais plus.

**Et Mes yeux, Mes pensées, Mon coeur  
Se détourneront enfin de toi. **

""""JP"""""

Je fulmine. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se passe ici, à Poudlard, au moment du dîner de rentrée scolaire, et qu'il y ait devant moi un Snape souriant à une barbie lobotomisée. La belle et la bête personnifiées se tiennent à la table des Serpentards ! Mais séparez-les ! Faites quelque chose ! Dumbledore, MacGo, réagissez ! Avant qu'il n'y ait un tremblement de terre!

**Cette association cruelle me répugne,  
Ta trahison m'est insupportable.**

Snape ressemble à une prostituée de bas étage au coté d'un de ses clients pleins aux as. Remarque je suis sûr que Servilus ne fera pas d'enfant, et donc il ne se reproduira pas. C'est déjà un grand bonheur pour l'humanité.

Remus me regarde inquiet. Je n'ai pas encore touché à la nourriture qui était devant moi. Ce qui est anormal dans la tradition potterienne...  
Mais je ne peux pas manger face au spectacle de débauche qui se déroule à quelques mètres devant moi. C'est répugnant. Et personne ne semble y faire attention : c'est un comble.

**Dans les jupes d'un autre,  
Je finirais par te faire payer ta couardise.  
Dans les jupes d'un autre,  
Tu finiras par t'étouffer dans tes illusions.**

Pourquoi ce sale corbeau préfère le regarder lui plutôt que moi, le Grand James Potter. Hou là il faut que je me reprenne, je déconnecte. Ne pas avoir manqué à mon devoir ce matin dans le train a dû me provoquer un manque envers cet être immonde. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je réagirais comme ça.  
Ah ! Je n'ose même plus les regarder, c'est si répugnant que ça me donne la nausée. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse un jour apprécier la compagnie des chauves-souris. Remarque ils sont tous les deux blancs de peau : ils doivent sûrement faire parti de la race vampirique. Mais ma patience est à bout. Je demande à Sirius qui est le fantôme assis au coté du squelette.

_« Oh Lui, c'est Lucius Malfoy, un septième année, nommé préfet des Serpentards... Remarque ça ne m'étonnait pas, il a un tel charisme auprès des serpents... Tu ne te souviens pas de lui... rappelle-toi en première année, quand il avait traité Remus de sang-de-bourbe... Tu lui avais foutu une de ces raclés, c'était mémorable. »_

Le chef des Serpents, hein ? C'est vrai je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il y a tellement de Serpentards qui méritent de se faire frapper ou enfermer. Ils se ressemblent tous, tous des chacals. Il ne me fait pas peur ce sale petit blondin, j'aurais la peau de la chauve souris bien avant lui.  
Je glisse à voix basse à Sirius sans vraiment avoir de réel plan en tête un _«On doit donner un peu de couleur au visage de Servilus »_ Il sourit d'un air entendu. Je l'adore mon Patmol, toujours là quand on a besoin de faire les pires conneries.  
Lui et moi, on est comme deux frères, on n'a pas besoin de parler, de dire des phrases incompréhensibles,…qu'on se comprend déjà… A peine est-on sorti de dîner, que mon ami lance à la morue, en le croisant, un _«Alors Servilus, on s'est payé un compagnon pour la nuit_ »…Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Mon portrait craché !

Lui aussi trouve que Snape ressemble à un chien qui se protège derrière une raclette sur patte (Malfoy). D'ailleurs, celui ci au devant de la troupe des Serpents, préfet oblige, nous toise de son air le plus mauvais, faisant un signe à Rogue de les suivre jusqu'au dortoir. A mon plus grand désarroi, Servilus fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos affectueux de mon ami. Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas, les Verts sont toujours aussi ingrats envers ceux qui leur prêtent de l'attention…Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cette situation m'énerve…

**Regarde-moi ! Réagis ! Rugis !  
Ne te mets pas à ses cotés !  
Tu vas le regretter… **

Je n'attaquerais pas... pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde... mais plus tard et je lui ferais regretter son indifférence dans un coin, plus reculé, plus tranquille, plus inaccessible à cette blondasse de préfet...

**...quand tu seras devant moi, Seul. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

allez je suis sure que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va se passer...Laissez moi vos impressions histoire de me donner la peche ou le desespoire pour la suite


	3. Jouons avec Severus

Voilà un petit chapitre un peu plus relaxant, plus joyeux aussi, pour vous montrer qu'à Poudlard, il n'y a pas que des dépressifs et des fous .

tikib : merci pour ta review, j'espère être toujours l'unique personne à en recevoir de toi (non je suis pas narcissique). Moi non plus je comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a pas mille reviews, mais faut croire que tout est parfait et qu'il n'y a rien à en redire

goelandrouge: James a une personnalité étrange, je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie,désir ou cruauté; mais si on combine les 3 ça provoque une réaction chimique effrayante xd (je suis méchante avec ce pauvre James). Enfin protégeons Sev de la bombe atomique potterienne.

Tee-ka : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit...ça m'a tellement énervé que j'en ai fait une. En ésperant que la suite te plaise.

Chapitre 3 : jouons avec Severus

**"""""LM"""""**

La rentrée c'est plutôt bien passée : toujours préfet, toujours adulé, toujours vénéré bref toujours dans la définition même du Malfoy... tout va pour le mieux, je ne me plains pas, quoique ils auraient dû me dresser un tapis vert jusqu'à mes appartements. Mais passons ce petit détail, je ne veux pas faire de jaloux...et puis ils n'ont pas assez d'intelligence pour y penser, pas comme moi !

En tout cas, mon humeur n'a d'égal que mes récentes que mes récentes prouesses amoureuses.

J'ai réussi à m'approcher de ma proie...Et oui ! Un homme de plus a été ajouté sur mon tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli, un sixième année : Severus Rogue...Vous n'en croyez pas un mot ! Et bien si un crétin m'avait dit ça l'année dernière, je l'aurai dépecé avec un couteau suisse moldu...mais en ce moment c'est moi le crétin...oui il faut être idiot pour ne pas avoir vu les qualités de Severus...

Comment je les ai découvertes ? ...et bien tout a commencé dans le train. Je voulais rejoindre mes compartiments où m'attendaient mes gorilles, après mes obligations de préfet. Bon je dois l'avouer : je me suis trompé de porte. Oui, j'ai beau être un sang pur, je suis encore humain et je peux faire une erreur.

Enfin bref, je suis tombé sur la cabine de Severus qui était justement en train de se changer. Il passait ses vêtements de sorcier...et je dois avouer que...c'était un choc...

son corps...

était très…

très…

tentant.

Je n'étais plus en face d'un humain. Serait-ce une fée ? une nymphe ? une déesse ?…un soleil ?…ou tout simplement…

**Toi ?**

Les vacances peuvent changer une personne…j'en ai maintenant la preuve. Il faut dès à présent que je me tienne sur mes gardes : qui sait si Goyle ne deviendra pas un Apollon l'année prochaine ?

Severus était certes encore maigre, mais ça n'en gâchait pas moins la vue, loin de là. Il a pris un peu de graisse là où il faut (mes yeux n'ont pas regardé vers le bas, je vous assure…). Sa peau est d'avantage blanche et cotonneuse, et non pâle et maladive avec cependant une ou deux cicatrices de longue date (note à moi-même : Débarrasser ce corps de toute marque qui ne serait pas de moi). Ses cheveux se sont assombris, ondulés et affinés, si bien que le gras qui persistait cependant sur son cuir chevelu ne se voyait pratiquement plus. Et puis quand il a braqué sur moi ses sombres yeux étonnés, comme un petit chat qui se réveille en sursaut: ça a été le déclic.

**Tu m'as ensorcelé**

Enfin si Lucius dit qu'il est attractif : c'est qu'il l'est, et s'il l'est alors il devrait m'appartenir de droit...en particulier si c'est un Serpentard à peine plus jeune que moi. Et puis un Malfoy possède ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de l'approcher. En fait, il se révèle être intelligent et d'une sournoiserie amusante...ces deux qualités sont assez rares, surtout si on les combine avec les attributs du corps. Revoir ses jolies fesses molletonnées : ce n'est pas une volonté, c'est un but que je me suis juré d'atteindre. Je ne repartirais pas de Poudlard sans !

**Tu m'as enivré**

Revenons à nos moutons : ha oui, j'ai réussi à lui glisser le mot de passe de ma chambre privée, avant qu'il ne s'installe dans son dortoir. Mais comme il n'a pas rougi, ce que la plupart de mes proies font quand j'utilise ma voix mielleuse et aguicheuse, je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris les sous-entendus. Ce n'est pas grave : j'aime les défis ! Et Severus, en est un de taille et de qualité à mes yeux. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un stratagème pour qu'il se rapproche de moi : utiliser Potter et Black. J'ai bien vu leur petit manège autour de mon ange aux sombres ailes…et cela peut m'avantager car d'abord je peux le réconforter (+100 points), l'aider à se venger (+ 500 points), et même le protéger (+1000 points). Si avec ça, je ne fais pas exploser le baromètre et n'arrive pas au centre du cœur de ma cible, alors je ne m'appelle plus Lucius Malfoy.

Je me demande s'il aime les fleurs. Je sais : offrir cela à un homme, ça parait un peu bizarre. Mais au moment du repas, je me suis rapproché furtivement de son cou, et j'ai cru sentir une odeur de rose ou de jasmin…je ne sais pas trop…mais il faudra que j'en aie le cœur net.

**Tu seras mien**

**"""SB""""**

James est devenu fou, complètement fada je vous dis. Et je dois avouer qu'il me fait peur. Oui moi le grand et courageux chien sauvage : je crains mon meilleur ami. Il a tenté d'assassiner un troisième année ce matin qui a je cite _«osé dire que Severus couchait avec Lucius »_. Le pauvre est parti rejoindre les étoiles

Je ne comprends pas ses réactions. Bon il a peut-être des vues sur Lucius, quoique ça m'étonnerait. Je l'ai encore vu essayer de s'approcher de Lily. A moins que…oui je sais : il est jaloux que la chauve-souris soit plus expérimentée que lui !

Sacré James ! 

Mais je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu dépressif, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne répond plus à mes blagues, pourtant Merlin sait qu'elles sont drôles :

Tiens la dernière fois j'ai raconté l'histoire de ma grande-tante (Ma famille a toujours fait l'objet d'exemple) qui avait besoin de confiture le matin tellement elle était beurrée…. Vous avez compris ? Oui, une vraie biscotte. Moua moua moua !

Que je suis drôle, je devrais m'inscrire dans l'école des champions du rire. J'aurais un oscar. Les femmes m'aduleraient, je serais vénéré. J'aurais ma statue dans tous les lieux publics. On mettra même des anti-pigeons et anti-dragounets pour que la statue reste nickel.

Bon revenant à notre sujet, qui je dois l'avouer est moins intéressant que ma personne. Oui alors je disais mon meilleur ami est en proie à la dépress totale. Il faut que je lui arrange le coup avec Lily. Il y a quelques jours en faisant un petit coup de rien du tout à notre animal commun : la chauve souris, on a réussi à l'expédier à l'infirmerie. La belle Lily est arrivée et a foutu une claque monumentale à James, si bien qu'il en est tombé par terre. Il a presque roulé jusqu'au mur le pauvre. Finalement je suis content de ne pas avoir proposé à Lily de sortir avec le plus bel Apollon de Poudlard (Moi).

Vous allez me demander : mais qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire à ce « pauvre » être vivant non identifié qu'est Rogue ? Et bien on lui a juste donné un nouvel ami : un ver géant. Il aura suffi que James agrandisse un ver carnivore, pendant que j'arrosais notre Servilus de jus de viande de troll (son repas préféré)

Et si vous aviez vu : de l'art.

**Tu as volé de tes propres ailes**

J'ai vu la chauve souris s'envoler dans les airs. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais autant plané dans tout Poudlard. Bon hélas il a dû s'en sortir avec l'aide des professeurs avec seulement quelques petites fractures. Son haleine fétide n'a pas du tout changé. Enfin elle sent plus la viande et une odeur de poubelle. Mais bon…de toute façon personne ne l'approche à part ce truc blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…ça m'énerve.

**Lâche cette paille qui te colle aux pattes**

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cette chose aux cheveux mi-jaunes, mi-blancs (on ne sait pas trop) fait avec. A mon avis, il veut le recruter comme Mangemort. Oh ce n'est pas une nouvelle ! Tout le monde sait que ce crétin en est un. Il s'en vante assez. Pourquoi personne ne dit rien ? Pourquoi le ministère ne l'arrête pas ? Parce qu'on fait semblant de ne pas le croire, parce que c'est un gamin, parce qu'il est protégé et puis parce qu'il n'y a pas de preuve. Son bras est toujours clean. Mais l'intérieur est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Je le sens d'ici, dans mon dortoir, je pourrais même le sentir sous ma douche. Parole de Patmol !

**Je la grillerais à petit feu s'il le faut**

Remarque pourquoi je m'en soucie. Je m'en fiche pas mal que Servilus les rejoigne. C'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, il doit être castré. Qu'il les rejoigne eux ou un harem, de toute façon il est promis à être un boulet de notoriété public. Je vais écrire à Azkaban pour qu'on lui réserve la meilleure place. Et puis je lui enverrai des cadeaux-surprise moua moua moua !

En me regardant dans la glace en ce nouveau jour, je me suis dit : c'te pro du réveil. Tout est en place, les yeux sont même pas fatigués. Bon vous avez deviné : je mens comme je respire, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Après le massacre du troisième année : le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement

**La chauve souris n'est pas redescendue**

**Elle se prépare à son nouvel envol**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Voilà j'aimerais avoir votre point de vue sur ma vision des choses, et sur ces deux personnages...


	4. Ma haine n’égale que ta cruauté

J'ai un léger retard pour ce chapitre, par conséquent, j'essayerais d'avoir plus d'avance pour le prochain. En espérant que cette suite réponde à vos cauchemars les plus persistants...

helfiemalfoy : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde hait Sirius. Le pauvre, il est en train de baisser les oreilles, et de me faire des yeux de chien battu pour que je lui redore un peu son rôle de chien.. C'est que Medor a ses caprices de star lol Il y aura d'autres POV de Lucius ne t'en fait pas. Il me subventionne pour apparaître dans la fiction donc...Allez Kisss

Zelda-sama: mdddr Mlafoy se prenant pour un Dieu, ça se n'est pas nouveau. Mais durant sa jeunesse, c'était plus flagrant car Voldemort, dans ma fics, ne l'a pas encore descendu au statut de demi-dieu...C'est vrai que James a besoin d'un remontant, peut-être qu'un peu de juvamine lui conviendrait. Une gueguerre entre les deux meilleurs amis du monde? Ce serait vraiment vilain de ma part...mais qui sait? xd A moins qu'ils partagent...ou alors un tirage au sort...celui qui a le bon numéro gagnerait Sevy…Par contre Lucius doit rester en vie, c'est capital…surtout qu'il est le géniteur de Draco…il ne faut pas l'oublier lol

**Chapitre 4 : ma haine n'égale que ta cruauté**

""""SS"""

Je sens un frisson me parcourir.

Au centre d'un monde verdoyant, il me sourit, il me fait danser, il me prend langoureusement dans ses bras. Je vois les fleurs de cerisier jouer follement autour de nous, suivant le souffle de la bise. Je suis bien, je respire son odeur. Elle est salée mais si douce. Je voudrais que le temps se fige. Mais en m'écartant soudainement de lui, j'ai croisé ses yeux sombres.

Je me suis figé.

_« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? »_

Son rire s'amplifie. Je suis mal à l'aise, il ne me répond pas. Il me reprend dans ses bras abruptement et notre ronde semble s'emballer. Les nuages deviennent d'un rouge sanglant, alors que l'orage foudroie les pétales pour n'en faire que des confettis noirs. Je sens une odeur de folie. Puis tout s'arrête, il se dégage de moi.

**Tu me regardes avec des yeux rieurs un peu sauvages,**

_« Que crois-tu ? je ne fais que te détester »_

Et il repart en rigolant de plus belle.

Je sens alors la lourdeur d'un réveil brutal m'envahir…..

Qu'un cauchemar...ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Un de plus à rajouter à tant d'autres. Même dans mes cauchemars il me nargue, même dans ma souffrance il est là avec son air narquois, avec...

des yeux suintant de Haine 

Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai si mal. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un souffle pouvait être aussi pénible. Par miracle je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, je regarde avec difficulté autour de moi... Je suis à l'infirmerie, recouvert de bandages et de pommades de différentes couleurs selon l'importance des blessures.

Je pose mes yeux sur mon bras. Il est lourd. Je vois alors quelque chose d'impossible.

Lucius

Il a dû s'endormir sur mon bras. C'est bizarre. Ils ont dû le droguer. Qui voudrait dormir à côté d'une momie ?... Les événements me reviennent en mémoire, c'est ennuyeux d'en avoir une. Je préférerais être amnésique. Mais la vie a la flemme de nous aider, il faut toujours subir le passé, même dans le présent. Oh ! Vous avez probablement deviné la raison de mon incapacité à bouger ou à m'exprimer en ces lieux d'une blancheur lugubre.

Potter et Black ont encore frappé. S'ils pouvaient un jour ne plus s'approcher de moi, ce serait l'apocalypse et des singes fous envahiraient la terre.

Tout ceci s'est passé après mon cours de potion (mon préféré). Je me suis senti projeté contre le mur, et je l'ai senti...

**Lui contre Moi...**

…son haleine dans mon oreille, me faisant trembler et frémir jusqu'à l'horreur quand j'entendis ces simples mots prononcés de manière suave et inquiétante :

_« bonjour Servilus, belle journée pour les rampants»_

Et il s'est dégagé, avec un sourire narquois. J'ai vu alors un Black joyeux se diriger vers nous. Ce sale connard de chien galeux m'a balancé tout un seau de liqueur de viande sur la tête. Quand mes yeux se sont levés...

**...j'ai vu alors l'horreur**

Un monstre sorti tout droit de l'enfer. J'ai failli me faire dévorer en un seul morceau par cette chose gluante. C'était affreux. Il avait des crocs pour un ver d'une longueur ahurissante. Je ne sais même pas comment je m'en suis sorti, je me suis juste senti valser contre le mur, projeté dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. J'avais l'impression que mes os se broyaient entre ses dents.

**Tu désires tant me voir sans vie?**

Je n'ai jamais autant crié, je ne les ai jamais vus autant rigoler. J'ai certainement dû m'évanouir car je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir terrassé la chose. Par contre si la maison Gryffondor et en particulier ces deux connards pouvaient disparaître, ce serait bénéfique pour toute l'humanité. Mais que faire pour accélérer le processus ?

**Alors je décide de retourner dans notre spirale **

**Cette spirale que tu aimes tant**

**La spirale de la vengeance**

"""JP"""

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour gagner. Non pas que Patmol soit meilleur que moi. Mais là je dois avouer que je suis bloqué. J'avance mon dernier petit pion et je perds mon chevalier ou je recule et je perds la reine. C'est un choix laborieux. Patmol rigole comme à son habitude quand je suis dans une situation délicate.

_« alors Cornedrue... On se fait battre»_

Je lui souris galamment. Il sait que je déteste perdre, le problème c'est que lui aussi aime la victoire. Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer.

_« échec »_

Il me regarde je souris

_« t'es vraiment con James »_

Je me dandine de rire. J'ai fait comme par hasard disparaître son dragon en transformant le mien en dragonne. Par conséquent, mon chevalier est prêt a attaquer son roi.

D'un commun accord, on fait valser le jeu d'échec sous l'œil las de Remus, et choqué de Queudver (on se demande toujours pourquoi, depuis le temps il devrait être habitué).

Je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à eux. Ils sont toujours là quand on a besoin de leur présence. Oui j'avoue je me suis légèrement emporté contre ce troisième année. Mais quelle idée a-t-il eu de me parler du zombie ? Moi qui croyais m'en être débarrassé.

**Mais tu es toujours là**

**A ramper en moi**

Bon je n'aurais pas dû le changer en citrouille après l'avoir fait valser dans le couloir. Je ne le fais jamais avec des Griffons, seulement avec les Serpents c'est bien connu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. C'est peut-être d'imaginer l'accouplement Fouine/Serpent qui m'a mis les amygdales à l'envers. Je ne sais pas. Quand je pense que cet insecte est resté une semaine à l'infirmerie avec cette chose blonde, ça donne envie de partir faire de la plongée sous-marine dans les profondeurs d'un lac rempli à ras bord de pieuvres. Ils doivent bien en profiter tous les deux. Je suis sûre que Servilus n'a pas une seule égratignure et qu'après avoir fait sa sauterie avec Malfoy, il remet ses bandages. Ca sent la fourberie à plein nez.

Quand je pense que j'ai fait l'honneur à la plus chouette fille de Poudlard de sortir avec moi et qu'elle m'a rejeté comme une vieille chaussette sous prétexte que je n'avais je cite «qu'un cerveau à demi-fini de sangsue». Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd. Mais je dois avouer qu'encore une fois par la faute du rampant, je me suis récolté une baffe de Lily. Il est toujours là pour me pourrir la vie...

**...comme une maladie latente dont l'antidote n'est connu que de Merlin.**

Sans m'en rendre compte je suis sorti du repaire des Griffons après ma victoire aux échecs afin d'aller flâner un peu dans les couloirs. Il est tard déjà, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu.

Et je le vois : le blond lobotomisé. Je le suis pensant à un complot contre les forces du Bien (Maraudeurs pour ceux qui ne suivent pas). Et là je suis choqué. Personne ne pourrait croire à cette vision cauchemardesque. Il est rentré avec un bouquet de fleurs dans l'infirmerie.

C'est idiot….

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri. J'en pleurerais presque. Une fouine fait la cour au serpent. C'est pitoyable.

**Mais je sais une chose mon détesté.**

**Tu es trop stupide pour être aimé...**

Ce spectacle répugnant je ne peux pas le supporter. Comment peut-on offrir quelque chose à un mort vivant? …c'est logiquement impossible….Et pourquoi ce cadavre accepterait-il des fleurs…

**...même d'un ridicule petit cafard blond**

**que j'écraserai dans un souffle de plomb**

Je sens mon poing s'écraser contre le mur, une odeur de sang s'en évade et m'enrage.

Alors comme ça le Griffon de troisième année avait raison. Je savais que Rogue simulait, qu'il n'avait rien, que son séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie n'était que supercherie. C'est abject, même pour un serpent de s'envoyer en l'air en ces lieux.

Je crois que j'ai dû courir, car je suis arrivé rapidement dans mon dortoir dans une rage folle. Mais je me suis arrêté. Je vois avec étonnement mes amis accroupis devant le mur avec d'autres Gryffondors. Ils ont l'air complètement gaga. Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Patmol, et…

_« t'as vu ça Cornedrue, on a envoyé une formule à Queudver qui permet de voir dans les douches des filles, il est merveilleux mon petit rat »_

A peine ai-je eu le temps d'observer l'écran devant eux, que quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte. Une furie entre et s'approche de nous. Elle arriva devant moi et commençe à crier brandissant un papier à ma vue. Lui arrachant, je blêmis en le lisant.

« James Potter aime regarder les filles dans les douches. La preuve en est, il a actuellement un écran dans sa chambre et avec des amis, il fait des commentaires obscènes à votre sujet.

Un informateur dévoué. S »

Et avec horreur je vois tout un tas de Gryffondores débarquer dans notre chambre. Et elles n'ont pas l'air enchantées par notre vue.

Mais je comprends une chose avant ma mort ...

**Ce S te symbolise, serpent**

**Siffloteur de ma vie,**

**Seule la souffrance**

**s'insinuera en toi...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors je suis sure que vous adorez tous James maintenant . Je vais me proposer pour être son biographe attitré.


	5. La noirceur de l’infirmerie

Zelda-sama : merci encore pour tes reviews. Eum j'ai pas très bien compris ta question sur le non! Je ne dis jamais non...je pense que tu fais référence à la gueguerre James/Siri: si tu insiste ça peut toujours s'arranger lol Après tout Sev adore qu'on s'entre-déchire pour lui. Il compte les points d'ailleurs. xd. Allez à bientot j'espère: comme promis la fics est rapidement arrivée

**Chapitre5 : la noirceur de l'infirmerie**

"""SS"""

J'observe les gouttes de pluie défiler sauvagement à travers la vitre. Chacune d'elles me rappelle à quel point leur vie est éphémère, malgré cela elles accomplissent tellement de choses étonnantes depuis leur nuage. Et chacune d'elles a une expérience qui lui est propre. Certaines nourrissent la terre, d'autres la noient, quelques-unes se vengent sur les sorciers sortant impunément dehors, se croyant invincibles même face à une pneumonie. Elles peuvent être néfastes comme bienfaitrices.

Et aujourd'hui c'est moi la gouttelette, qui a répandu dans la maison des Gryffondors une inondation sans précédent.

Je me délecte de ta prison d'or 

**Seule l'eau pourra éteindre cette flamme**

**Celle qui orne ta maison**

**Celle qui hante mon coeur**

Il fallait juste compter sur une seule chose : la stupidité grandiloquente des Gryffondors mâles ou femelles. Ces deux camps se sont affrontés suite à mon plan, opération «douche froide ». Il aura suffi de deux parchemins et d'un peu d'encre. Dans l'un j'ai expliqué à un crétin de rouge et or aux hormones en surexcitation une formule pour voir dans les douches, et dans l'autre j'ai appris à une greluche qu'elle et ses copines se faisaient mater. Bien entendu seul Potter pouvait faire une chose aussi abjecte, cela va de soi. Mais pour leur faire comprendre, j'ai quand même précisé son nom, car on sait tous que les neurones des Gryffondors se connectent difficilement, surtout à l'approche de l'hiver. Ils gèlent parait-il.

Posant mon regard sur mon ami, je vois Lucius me sourire gentiment. Il me serre la main, la caressant tout en me chuchotant avec ses yeux rieurs

_« je t'ouvre les rideaux mon Sev »_

Oui je veux admirer ce spectacle, le résultat de mon œuvre...Et Lucius me fait voir la pièce, dans laquelle les blessés sont disposés par quelques trentaines. Et là dans les lits en face du mien se tient à ma plus grande joie (c'est si rare) la trilogie des crétins, les Maraudeurs.

Bien entendu, il manque le parfait Lupin, mais je sais qu'il va être l'un des premiers à récolter les réprimandes de sa nounou Mcgonagall et son tonton Dumbledore, car un préfet doit être garant de l'ordre avant toute chose.

Oh vous voulez une description ? Je comprends votre excitation, moi-même cette scène me délecte.

- Potter en citrouille en pleine décomposition

- Black en fleur de pissenlit dormant dans un ravissant pot rose

- Pettigrow en calamar

Si vous mettez en rage une armada de fille, on peut s'attendre au pire, la preuve est là. Mais même dans un pot pourri, il émane de Potter des ondes maléfiques dirigées instinctivement contre moi. Non je ne suis pas parano ! Je vois ses yeux scrutateurs, ceux qui m'envoient des flèches venimeuses. J'ai encore détourné mon regard. Je n'aurais pas dû. Surtout face à une citrouille.

**Je réussirai à affronter ton regard sans être blessé**

Mes prières ont été entendues. Je vois Lucius se lever et à l'insu de l'infirmière, il s'empare de la citrouille poterienne et la place devant moi. Les hurlements dudit Gryffondor et de ses camarades sont étouffés par un silencio. Et je vois Lucius sortir un appareil photo, probablement chapardé à l'une des victimes de mon plan. Je ne resiste pas, je m'empare des couverts de mon plateau repas, et tout sourire je les pointe vers la citrouille. La photo est prise. Lucius me regarde d'un air de triomphe et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu brandir dans les airs mon trophée Que je sais éphémère et de courte durée, mais... 

…hélas notre manège s'achève. Lucius replace Potter à sa place, sans oublier de le recouvrir d'un drap. Avec un peu de chance l'infirmière l'écrasera par inadvertance en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je vois mon ami refermer les rideaux. Sans même avoir prononcé un mot, il a deviné que leur vue m'indispose déjà. C'est drôle qu'une vengeance accomplie peut étouffer la joie qu'elle émane dans l'œuf. La lassitude est un vain mot.

Je pourrais encore demander à Lucius de faire apparaître une guêpe, histoire qu'elle aille tourmenter Sirius. Mais elle ne voudrait pas de lui, puisque ce n'est qu'une mauvaise herbe. Quoique je m'imagine le planter dans le jardin de Poudlard. Je verrais bien tous les chiens se précipiter vers lui pour assouvir leur besoin ou déterrer un os. Je me voyais déjà transformer Remus en vache pour qu'il aille le manger.

J'en parle un peu avec Lucius et il se met à rire, me réchauffant le coeur. Avec lui je me sens beaucoup mieux, beaucoup moins nerveux. Peut-être que finalement j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

**...Un espoir me sourit enfin **

"""JP"""

Je pourrais vous mentir en disant que ces quelques jours après mon incarcération forcée à l'infirmerie se passent merveilleusement bien. Mais je préférerais éviter de placer dans la tête d'autrui trop d'illusions. Ma vie, qui était jusque-là remplie de félicité, s'est transformée en cauchemar...

Je suis une citrouille.

Ce qui fait que quand je dois aller d'un point à un autre, je dois me dandiner pour tomber et rouler sur moi-même. Les plus optimistes diront que je vais m'y habituer, mais il ne faut pas se complaire dans des hallucinations.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'enfer me tourmente. Mais en tout cas il a décidé d'entrer définitivement dans ma vie au moment où je me suis retrouvé en face de deux virus, Malfoy et Rogue.

Ils m'ont torturé et ce n'est pas un vain mot. J'ai même surpris le blondin apporter un livre de cuisine et un magazine sur Halloween. Ils m'énervent, leur complicité m'énerve, leurs jeux m'énervent. Bref je suis au bord de la crise de nerf.

Amuse-toi tant que tu en as la force 

**Car tant que je suis encore là**

**Tu souffriras**

Quand il ouvre les rideaux, je vois très bien le petit manège de la raclette autour de Rogue avec ses clins d'œil, ses petits mots doux dans l'oreille, ses petites tapes soi-disant amicales mais très mal placées, ses petits bisous à la main (yeurk),...etc... Et le pire c'est que pendant que je rumine un plan machiavélique pour tenter de lui arracher ses dents trops blanches, celui-ci me sourit avec son air de Saint. Je vais le tuer, l'étouffer dans sa chevelure de paille, et le balancer dans les écuries.

Cette comédie a duré peu de temps heureusement sinon je crois que j'aurais supplié Remus de me faire en soupe. Comme me l'avait prédit l'infirmière, je sens mon corps reprendre forme humaine...

Je regarde mes deux amis, ils sont toujours dans le même état. Il parait que ce sera plus long pour eux. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Je crois que ça a rapport avec leur densité moléculaire...

Lorsque je me sens enfin moi-même, il doit être trois heures du matin. Je n'ose pas réveiller l'infirmière. Je regarde vaguement autour de moi, mais étrangement mes yeux se portent vers le lit en face de moi. Un sourire angélique apparait sur mon doux visage.

**Cette nuit sera signe de ma vengeance**

**Celle que tu attendais tant**

**Celle qui viendra te torturer à ton tour**

Sans hésiter je me lève, et j'empoigne les ciseaux qui traînaient sur une table.

Poussant les rideaux du lit de mon détesté, je décide qu'il est grand temps de refaire la coupe de cheveux de Servilus afin d'en faire un vrai top modèle pour le magazine des morts-vivants.

Il dort à poings fermés, ses blessures ont presque toutes disparu. Effleurant ses cheveux, j'ai un choc. Ils sont doux, comme de la soie. C'est impossible ! Rogue a toujours eu les cheveux gras...Il a dû mettre une perruque...Et pourtant non… ils sont vrais...J'en écarte quelques-uns soigneusement avant de reposer mon ciseau sur sa table de chevet. Je m'approche, j'ai l'impression qu'il marmonne dans son rêve. Je cherche simplement à savoir ce que c'est par simple curiosité, et puis son souffle est si chaud qu'il faut bien que je m'approche un peu plus pour me réchauffer. Au bout du compte je finis par effleurer ses lèvres.

_« mmh, Lucius, arrête ça »_

Mon sang se glace, je me relève subitement. Je sens une douleur insubmersible se propager dans mon corps. Des larmes de frustration aux yeux, j'empoigne rapidement les ciseaux. Je les pointe sous sa gorge. J'hésite. Et malgré ma rage sanguinaire, c'est l'oreiller que je fends brusquement avec les lames de cet instrument mortel.

**Je voulais tant te tuer, que quand tu t'es réveillé**

**J'ai noué mes mains autour de ta gorge**

**Afin de faire sortir de ton corps**

**Toute pensée qui n'était pas tournée vers moi**

Je me sens alors puissant, surhumain je veux presque l'étouffer pour m'avoir fait mal. J'entends les hurlements de l'infirmière et elle m'arrache de lui. Mais je n'entends plus personne, plus rien,...

**Je te regarde toi tenter à nouveau de respirer et de revivre**

**Je ne regarde rien d'autre que ta vie que je suis seul à posséder.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

j'attends vos reviews, vos cries de joie, d'horreur que j'aime, que j'adule que je photocopie en plusieurs exemplaire xd.  
Mais une question s'impose : dois-je faire souffrir encore James ou abréger ses souffrances ?


	6. Des amis à l’appui

amethyste : au risque de me répéter, merci encore de ton soutien. C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on est lu, et que l'histoire accroche . Et voilà la suite qui est arrivée en temps et en heure. J'espère que tu apprécieras ces nouveaux personnages, plus sensés que les autres. Kiss

Zelda-sama: je suis désolée mais je vais devoir les faire souffrir encore un peu. A deux voix contre deux (oui il y a les bétas aussi qui ont la parole), mais je te promets que James ne deviendra pas complètement fou, enfin presque Je spoil un peu: il prépara encore un coup foireu qui va se retourner contre lui xd

pipasole: merci à toi. Je vais porter aussi plainte envers la communauté yaoi pour l'absence ou la rareté flagrante de ce couple : je vais y remédier parole de Leelo ! Leur relation sera obliger de devenir plus M, mais il faudra attendre quelques chap avant...patience

**Chapitre 6 : des amis à l'appui**

'''''''NB'''''''''

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant bousculé dans mon traintrain quotidien, qu'aujourd'hui. Bon, il y a déjà eu cet épisode avec mon cousin Regulus, qui a mis des vers de terre dans l'assiette de son frère (un Gryffondor peu fréquentable). Je l'ai vivement réprimandé mais à tort. En réalité, il était dans ses droits car...

Une guerre sans précédent contre les Gryffondors a été officiellement ouverte.

Et ce n'est plus seulement une simple compétition, non cette fois c'est une lutte de clan, les meilleurs (Serpentards) contre les plus démunis en neurones (Gryffondors)

Elle a été lancée par James Potter qui a tenté de tuer l'un des nôtres (même si le Serpentard en question n'aurait pas réellement été regretté) pour se venger de notre préfet (et de mon futur époux) Lucius.

**Ma première victime**

**Ce fut toi**

J'ai envoyé à mon ennemie personnelle une lettre. Au moment où elle l'a ouverte, une poudre a jailli et la fit plonger dans un cauchemar de longue durée. C'était jouissif de voir sa petite tête rousse s'écrouler dans son potage de chauve souris. J'en avais des larmes de joie aux yeux. J'aurais aimé prendre une photo, pour immortaliser cet instant de victoire.

**Toi que je punirai de ton indifférence**

**Alors que moi, je t'aimais tant**

Et maintenant en cette fin de journée, je déambule dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon ami, et de mon futur. Je n'ai pas à chercher bien loin. Quand il n'est pas à l'infirmerie, dans sa chambre ou dans la salle des préfets, il ne peut être qu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Et bingo, tata Cyssa a vu juste. Il est là dos tourné et je l'appelle. Il ne me répond pas...mais soudainement je suis comme paralysée d'étonnement...j'ai l'impression qu'il est mélancolique : ce n'est pas normal, il doit être malade. Un Malfoy n'est jamais expressif sauf dans ses périodes : drague à usure...

oh...oui je l'avais oublié...

_« Tu penses encore à lui ? »_

Bingo il se retourne, encore un strike pour Cyssa. Je devrais faire des paris, je deviendrais plus riche que les Malfoys.

_«On ne peut rien te cacher...je... »_

Sachez que je ne m'inquiète pour personne, mais là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Eh bien, ne me dis pas qu'il te fait tant d'effet que ça, au point de devenir poufsoufflien...moi qui croyais être la première dans ton coeur »_

Je lui souris amusée, il me répond un peu gêné.

_« Mais nan tu seras toujours ma petite Cyssa à moi... »_

Il est mignon quand il est gêné, c'est rare de le voir ainsi, ça remonte à notre première année quand il m'a avoué qu'il fantasmait sur notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait l'air tellement coupable à l'époque, il avait le sentiment de me tromper. Bon, je lui ai quand même avoué que j'avais aussi une préférence pour le même sexe. Et que même si on était fiancé pour nos parents, on restait libre de nos choix. Il ne m'a plus parlé pendant une semaine m'accusant de traîtresse sans coeur. (Je ne lui ai avoué mes pensées qu'en fin d'année). Mais à la fin, il n'a pas pu résister et on est redevenu amis. D'ailleurs c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance ici.

« Je...je n'ai pas su l'aider au moment où ce chimpanzé binoclard l'a attaqué...je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir...Severus...ne veut plus me voir pendant un certain temps... »

Alors c'est donc ça, le complexe du preux chevalier qui n'a pas pu venir en aide à sa dulcinée. C'est pathétiquement touchant.

« Tu sais, Lucius, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de le voir pendant un moment... »

Après tout, ce serait mieux pour eux deux, car aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Severus attise la convoitise en traînant trop avec Lucius. J'ai entendu Lestrange et d'autres Serpentards tirer des propos peu recommandables sur lui. Mais en voyant l'air désespéré de Lucius, je m'empresse de rajouter

« Mais tu sais, tu lui manqueras tellement, qu'il se réfugiera dans tes bras à la première occasion »

Bingo, un sourire : j'ai trop bon coeur. Et puis tant pis pour Severus, il n'a qu'à protéger ses fesses. J'espère juste que Lucius ne souffrira pas.

**Mon ami, j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive la même chose**

**Cette chose au coeur qu'on ne peut étouffer**

**'''''RL''''''**

Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à ce phénomène étonnant et farfelu qu'est ce cerveau flasque que je n'ose même pas appeler ami, James Potter

_« Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »_

J'ai dû mettre toutes mes compétences en œuvre pour ne pas qu'il soit renvoyé plus de 15 jours. Une tentative d'assassinat ? Non mais on aura tout vu. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Rogue, mais au point de l'étrangler... Bon c'est vrai que l'histoire du ver était à la limite du raisonnable. Mais je pensais qu'après la dispute qu'on avait eu à ce sujet, il aurait arrêté ses idioties. Et non, il a fallu qu'il tente à nouveau de faire son crétin... Il a dépassé largement les bornes de l'acceptable. Il veut qu'on l'emmène à Azkaban ou quoi ?

Bon je vous explique : on était tous les trois convoqués chez le directeur, moi et Malfoy en tant que préfets et James en tant que coupable. Rogue avait fait son 'témoignage' devant Dumbledore en privé, à l'infirmerie auparavant. J'avais l'impression d'être l'avocat d'un petit diable qui ne s'est même pas défendu contre les attaques de Malfoy.

_« C'est Rogue qui t'a provoqué ? »_

Il semble si pâle, qu'il me donne des frissons. Il ne répond même pas à mes questions.

J'ai dû expliquer à Dumbledore que Rogue était à l'origine du désordre chez les Gryffondors d'où le fait qu'ils se soient bagarrés. Mais mon argumentation a été complètement démolie face au préfet des Serpents : un soi disant manque de preuve...Et puis on a un témoin qui joue en notre défaveur : Pomfresh qui n'a pas vu une bagarre mais un meurtre en direct. Heureusement qu'il y a la coupe de Quidditch bientôt, sinon je crois bien qu'il en aurait pris pour 1 mois de renvoi : Et bonjour pour rattraper tout ça !

_« Allez, réponds-moi. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Il n'y a personne ici »_

On est en effet en sécurité dans ma chambre de préfet. Il me regarde un peu perdu, désespéré avec une pointe de gêne. Il serre les poings sur ses genoux signe d'agacement (selon le magazine : «magicopsy»).

_« J'en avais envie... »_

C'est impossible, je ne le crois pas...James ne peut pas être un tueur psychopathe...à moins qu'il ne soit en réalité le mage noir polynectarisé en James...

« Je...je ne pouvais plus les supporter...Lui et cette fouine. Quand il a susurré son nom dans son sommeil, je voulais qu'il disparaisse de cette terre»

Si vous pensez ne jamais avoir vu un loup-garou choqué, et bien maintenant votre vœu est exaucé. Dire que je suis tombé sur le sol face à cette révélation n'est qu'un euphémisme. James jaloux...non, ce n'est pas possible...non...rooohhh...

Bah oui j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt...C'était plutôt évident...

**Mon ami, dans quel épineux labyrinthe t'es-tu fourré ?**

**Trouveras-tu le chemin pour en sortir sans être blessé ?**

Je soupire calmement : il n'y a statistiquement aucune chance pour le sortir de cette situation. Sauf si je lui lance un imperium à vie avec pour mot d'ordre : oublie-le ! Mais j'en serais incapable.

_« Tu en es amoureux ? »_

La question m'a échappé. Et je me doutais un peu de sa réaction. Il a rigolé,d'un rire un peu fou, nerveux comme celui des méchants que l'on voit dans les films ou dessins animés pour enfants (ahh ma petite télé et mes petits objets moldus me manquent : Quand je pense qu'ils repassent en ce moment l'intégrale de Colombo, et que je ne suis même pas là pour assister à cet événement). James me fait rejoindre la réalité après avoir essuyé une de ses larmes de rire.

_« Non mais t'es malade. Moi amoureux de Servilus. C'est comme si tu disais à un nénuphar d'aimer une grenouille. C'est physiquement et statistiquement impossible et écœurant ». _

Je n'essaie pas de trouver une logique à sa comparaison, et encore moins qui pourrait être le nénuphar sachant que l'un saute sur l'autre. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? L'idiotie de James est contagieuse.

_« Alors tu devrais peut être t'éloigner de lui un moment, je ne veux pas que tu finisses en prison parce que tu n'aimes pas Servilus »_

Il se détourne de moi, pour aller se poster nonchalamment devant la fenêtre. J'ai mal au coeur pour lui...

**J'ai peur que tu ne trouves pas d'échappatoire, **

**c****ar comment peut-on réussir à oublier**

** quelqu'un qu'on ne pense même pas aimer ?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voilà le témoignage de deux nouveaux personnages…secondaires certes mais ils sont un peu comme vous et moi, ils cherchent à comprendre ce qu'il se passe….

Alors verdict, bon, pas bon, mérite un peu plus d'action, de tuerie ? lol allez j'ai décidé de faire souffrir James et Sev un peu plus longtemps que prévu…..


	7. Complots

Chapitre 7 : complots

pipasole: rooo je me sens flattée, mais tu as oublié folle furieuse...ah non je ne devais pas le dire lol, mince j'avais encore une bonne image...Merci en tous cas pour ta review

Zelda-sama : hé oui notre petite Cissy cache bien son jeu. Ne t'inquiète pas je gère lol, je ferais un shéma des couples à la fin. Est ce que je vais briser James et Sev? nooon, ce serait vilain de ma part, je vais juste les fandiller

**Chapitre 7 : complots**

''''SR''''

J'aurais pu lancer des fleurs à Pomfresh pour m'avoir donné une potion sans rêve. Mais hélas, elle fut inefficace à mon réveil (remarque, il fallait s'y attendre). Instinctivement mes mains se sont dirigées vers mon cou, vers des blessures qui ne sont plus visibles de l'extérieur.

**J'avais encore l'impression**

**Que tes douces mains entouraient mon cou. **

**Que tes yeux noirs cherchaient à brûler mon âme**

**Je n'avais pas compté sur ce monde ingrat...**

Potter est devenu un peu comme un fantôme, qui vous hante, jusqu'à vos nuits sans rêve. Et qui laisse une trace de son passage.

Avec une joie que je ne pouvais dissimuler, je suis resté plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour moi : retourner dans mon dortoir à serpents ou rester dans la salle d'un blanc chirurgical. Mais manifestement les adultes semblaient être tous d'accord sur le fait que j'aie subi un véritable traumatisme, sans précédent et ils ont décidé de prolonger mon merveilleux séjour à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas voulu contrarier leur complexe de supériorité dû à leur ancienneté dans ce vaste monde.

**...Un monde, qui m'a encore une fois épargné, malgré ta haine sans limite**

Mais heureusement pour moi, ce séjour prend fin aujourd'hui. Franchissant la porte, je regarde un peu idiotement à droit et à gauche pour voir si Lucius m'attend. Il n'est pas venu. Oh je ne suis pas trop déçu ! Je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir me voir, donc je comprends son absence. Je soupire. Le silence pesant qui émane du couloir, m'indique qu'ils sont tous en cours en ce milieu de matinée.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, mes yeux se posent sur un papier déposé sur mon lit. Je me méfie, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un mot de bienvenue. L'ouvrant, je tombe sur une image animée qui me laisse de glace. Je la froisse rageusement et la brûle à l'aide d'un sort. Je vois les flammes lentement consumer la scène érotique me représentant avec un inconnu et avec le message : « combien tu paies ? ».

Quel chaleureux accueil ! Je ne m'attendais à rien de mieux de la part de mes camarades. Oh ce n'est pas la seule que j'aie reçue. Il y en a eu d'autres, qui m'ont été envoyé par courrier pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Ainsi que des lettres plus ou moins salaces.

Une seule fut une déclaration, on va dire «d'amour », même si je n'aime pas ce terme. Elle était accompagnée d'une rose noire. Je dois avouer que cette fleur m'a touché par sa beauté et son aspect si vivant (sachez que si vous en parlez à quiconque : je nierai avoir reçu quoique ce soit !). J'ai supposé un instant que l'auteur de la lettre était Lucius. Mais l'écriture n'était pas la sienne. Celle de Lucius est facile à reconnaître : raffinée, aristocratique, avec des mots qui ressemblent à des algues. Et je ne parle pas bien entendu du parfum de Macintosh qui par sa rareté donne toute son importance à l'odeur d'une lettre malfoyenne.

Non je ne vois décidément pas qui aurait pu m'offrir cette rose et cette lettre. Je rigole un peu, en pensant que c'est peut-être l'œuvre de Potter devenu soudainement romantique et fou amoureux de moi

**Mais je sais bien que tu préférerais m'envoyer une fleur carnivore**

**Qu'une rose d'amour**

Mes préoccupations se sont vite interrompues lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Au moment où je m'apprête à franchir la porte de sortie, quelqu'un me stupéfixe. L'atmosphère qui jusque là était pesante par l'absence de vie humaine, s'alourdit d'avantage lorsque je vois apparaître devant moi les yeux malins et rieurs de Lestrange. Il n'est pas seul, je le sens. Mais je ne peux pas bouger la tête pour voir qui est avec lui.

Félinement, il s'approche de moi, et me susurre

_« Alors, comment c'était ton séjour à l'infirmerie ? Avec Malfoy, ça doit être le pied, non ? »_

De quoi parle-t-il ? Il est bizarre. Je m'affole. Il se rapproche un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres me touchent l'oreille. Un sentiment de dégoût m'envahit brutalement lorsqu'il la lèche lentement.

_« Alors Servilus, tu fais des tarifs de groupe ? »_

Avec effroi j'entends la voix de l'immonde Goyle dans mon dos, qui rigole avec sûrement ce crétin de Crabbe . Le sourire arrogant de Lestrange s'élargit d'avantage et je me sens hurler de l'intérieur au moment où ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes. Triomphant, il me tourne la tête, et je vois avec étonnement un Regulus un peu nerveux.

_« Tu vois ce petit, il est fou de toi, alors tu as de la chance, ce sera le premier » _

Non c'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être ça, cela ne peut pas arriver à moi, n'est ce pas ?

''''''''JP''''''''

Je crois que j'aurais préféré être envoyé chez les Serpentards, à Saint Mangouste, ou à Azkaban plutôt que de me retrouver chez moi, chez mes parents diaboliques.

Des explications, des explications, et encore des explications : tout le monde en veut, tout le monde me persécute pour en avoir, mes amis, mes profs, mes parents... c'est agaçant. Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser en paix ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais égorgé le directeur de mon école.

J'ai dû avouer à ma mère (la pire de toute) que c'était pour me venger. En réalité, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'avais envie de serrer son cou entre mes mains. Peut-être pour que cette langue de vipère cesse de parler à jamais.

Tout aurait été si simple, s'il n'existait pas. Je serais l'élève le plus aimé de Poudlard, des Gryffondors, des professeurs, de mes parents, de Lily. S'il n'était plus là, j'aurais tout.

**Mais impossible de me séparer de toi **

**Sans le vouloir tu fais partie de mon monde,**

**un monde que j'ai voulu aussi cruel que toi**

Enfermé, séquestré chez moi, je dois accomplir de nombreuses taches ménagères réservées aux elfes, participer à des colloques de charité (c'est une idée de ma mère pour «redorer mon coeur » soi-disant), et enfin j'ai un monticule de devoirs de la part de mes chers et estimés professeurs.

Que demander de plus ? Ah oui, à la rentrée je dois m'excuser publiquement devant cette chose gluante qu'est Servilus. Je crois que j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux...

Mais ce n'est pas toutes ces choses, même affreuses soient-elles, qui m'inquiètent le plus. Ce sont mes rêves.

Ils sont affreux, cruels, démentiels. Je ne pensais pas que mon subconscient était aussi sadique. À croire qu'il veut mon autodestruction.

Je me repasse la scène de l'infirmerie ou la «tentative d'assassinat » comme le dit si bien Malfoy. Oui, je me la repasse. Sans arrêt en boucle, comme un manège qui ne s'arrête pas de tourner. J'ai l'impression de devenir chaque matin de plus en plus fou.

Parfois j'entends mon nom à travers ses lèvres fines, alors qu'en réalité il s'agit de Lucius. Quelque fois j'ai même l'impression qu'il se réveille et me sourit. Comme si ce mort vivant était capable de sourire ?

Mais aussi, si on ne me harcelait pas de remontrances sur cette affaire je pourrais oublier, oublier ses cheveux lisses, oublier son cou si blanc, oublier son souffle si chaud...

**Je désirais oublier que j'étais excité **

**Au moment où je tenais ta vie dans mes mains**

Je ne dirais pas que j'étais dur quand j'étais sur lui, non j'étais légèrement énervé et nerveux ce n'est pas la même chose.

Bon je dois l'avouer, Remus avait raison, ne plus le voir est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Quand je pense qu'il croyait que j'en étais amoureux ! Tsss Ha parfois, il n'est vraiment pas très perspicace. C'est du dégoût à l'état pur que j'exprime mais ça personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux d'un homme, c'est impossible. Je suis étonné d'ailleurs qu'il ait ce genre d'idées. Bon je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homo, un des leurs, mais il faut que je lui en parle...mais si c'en est un...ça expliquerait pourquoi il défend ce serpent...

Non, c'est mon ami, il ne peut pas avoir ce genre de préférences...

**Mais ce genre d'attirance n'est réservé**

**qu'aux immondes serpents et à leur esprit malsain**

En ce moment je suis sûr que la pauvre victime roguienne doit être dans les bras de ce blondin, en train de se faire réconforter. Ces saletés de Serpentards vicieux et putrides, ils ont toujours une bonne raison pour baiser.

Et merde, j'ai brisé ma plume, il faut que je recommence ma dissertation sur le bien être des plantes de Vascovie. Comme si ça m'intéressait ! Je préférerais leur arracher leurs mignonnes petites feuilles à ces plantes, comme s'il s'agissait de Rogue que je déplumais. Bon il faut que j'arrête de penser à toute cette histoire, je viens de déplumer ma seconde plume. Je vais finir par ne plus en avoir.

De toute façon, je me vengerai de cet affront, de ce serpent. Mais d'abord je vais détruire l'homme de ses rêves, ce stupide Malfoy. Il va souffrir pour avoir oser s'occuper d'un monstre. J'ai déjà mon plan, et quand je rentrerai je pourrai le mettre à exécution. Mais cette fois ce sera sans Sirius. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'accomplir.

Je jubile déjà en voyant la tête de ce crétin qui assistera en direct à la perte de l'un de ses chers amants. Ce sera amusant et jouissif, n'est-ce pas ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un Sevy en danger, un James qui ne s'assume pas, que du bonheur….une petite idée sur la suite ? Vais-je être cruelle avec Sevy en l'absence de son Jamy d'amour ?


	8. Une étoile à posséder

Zelda-sama : mdr je prends ça pour un compliment. Non tu verras je vais essayer de controler ma cruauté...enfin j'ai bien dit essayer ah ah ah. Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne controle plus mes personnages xd J'espère que cette suite de plaira...kisss

amethyste : oui tu as presque devinez, mais je le sous entend encore une fois. James n'assume pas son attirance, et donc il fait un rejet total sur les homos en général, enfin en particulier sur les serpentards et surtout l'un d'entre eux...Bah quelle idée de chambouller la vie de notre Jamy...Mddddr bon une déclaration d'amour!!!!! bravo!...mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple croit moi...Ah l'amour xd. Merci encore pour ton soutien big kissss

**Chapitre 7 : Une étoile à posséder**

Je ne sais plus trop si mes sens ont choisi le dégout ou la peur, je crois que les deux se sont mélangés en moi, me faisant perdre la notion de l'espace, du temps, des choses. Son odeur sur moi m'étouffe. Il me destupéfixie pour apprécier le fait que je me débatte. Je tente en effet de me dégager mais les deux gorilles et lui me maintiennent fermement.

Oh joie pour ce grand connard !

Lestrange veut que je le supplie, c'est ce que je fais. Il veut que je crie, que je pleure, je le fais ça aussi. Il me sourit diaboliquement assouvissant un certain plaisir à me voir aussi soumis. Il s'installe à califourchon sur mon ventre et il roule sa langue dans ma bouche, me mordant violemment la lèvre malgré mes protestations. Je sens la main fébrile de Regulus sur la braguette de mon pantalon. Je le supplie lui aussi, je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas me faire du mal, j'en suis sûr. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aidais souvent pour ses devoirs, il m'offrait toujours des cadeaux pour les jours de fêtes (c'est bien le seul). C'est inutile, les autres l'encouragent, je crois qu'il hésite et puis il finit par me toucher

Je hurle

Mais soudainement, J'entends la porte claquer...

Un espoir

_« Ahhh Bella te voilà enfin tu manquais le spectacle »_

Je suis con, pathétique. Pourquoi viendrait-on me sauver ? Pour eux je suis une simple prostituée qui veut se faire prendre. On m'écarte les jambes. Je souffre intérieurement, je voudrais que la foudre s'abatte sur moi et me tue sur le coup.

Je crois que Merlin m'a entendu, seulement la foudre ne me vise pas.

A mon plus grand étonnement, je vois Lestrange voltigé avec sa compagne Bella. Des éclairs fusent dans la salle mais étrangement elles ne me touchent pas. Une jeune femme blonde se précipite vers moi. Me prenant dans ses bras elle prononce une formule à voix basse avant que les autres ne se relèvent.

Nous sommes devenus invisibles.

Sans tarder, elle me soutient et m'entraîne au dehors de cet entre infernal.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a couru dans les couloirs du château. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on s'approche du terrain de Quidditch. Les murs tournent autour de moi. Je me sens mal. Affaiblis par la peur, je stoppe au détour d'un couloir et je m'effondre encore tremblant. Ma sauveuse s'approche de moi et me soutient de nouveau me forçant à marcher. Je la regarde attentivement, sans trop savoir pourquoi la sœur de Bellatrix Black m'aide.

_« Lucius est capitaine de l'équipe, ils recrutent pour le Quidditch. »_

Quel crétin, je comprends pourquoi il n'y avait personne. S'il y a recrutement, c'est donc une journée banalisée. Je revoie le visage de Lestrange, je sens une nausée sans nom me parcourir les entrailles.

**J'aurais aimé être une étoile**

**Pour filer à travers les voiles**

**De l'horizon. **

**Loin de là,**

**Loin de tout, **

**Loin de moi**

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pathétique parce qu'elle m'enlace soudainement et maladroitement. Je ne me retiens plus, et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Elle me murmure des choses stupides sur tout et n'importe quoi afin de me réconforter, faisant la comparaison entre un artichaut et l'âme de sa soeur. Je me sens mieux. Je lui dois beaucoup, peut être trop à mon goût.. Elle me sourit après m'avoir relâché

_« c'est bon, ne traîne plus seul oké, ils ne te feront rien si tu es avec moi ou Lucius »_

Je la regarde attentivement, encore incertain... Elle essuie mes larmes avec un mouchoir. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse quand elle fait ça. Je suis terriblement gêné

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »_

La Serpentarde semble se reprendre agacée

_« Lucius t'apprécie..._

_- Merci_

_- ... Ne me remercie pas idiot, ami ?_

_- Ami.»_

Au moment où elle a empoigné ma main en signe d'amitié, j'ai senti comme une bouffé de joie m'envahir. Je sais que je peux compter sur Narcissa Black, ses yeux ne mentent pas eux.

Je vois alors Lucius courir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Narcissa nous sourit et repart dans le couloir après m'avoir chuchoté _« Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras vengé »_

Je lui souris tristement. La joie de Lucius me trouble.

_« Qu'as-tu ? »_

Je ne peux pas lui dire, j'ai trop honte. S'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé il serait sûrement dégoutté et me laisserait dans la boue comme tous ceux qui ont compté pour moi.

**Si je filais aussi vite que la lumière **

**Je pourrais oublier ma misère**

**Etoile d'une nuit, je me sentirais invincible **

Cependant j'ai oublié que Narcissa est une amie proche de Lucius et bien sûre, elle lui a dit. En sortant de cours, où d'ailleurs Sirius Black m'a une nouvelle fois humilié en faisant de mon chaudron un dortoir pour pieuvre, Lucius m'a agrippé et entraîné à l'écart.

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour Lestrange et les autres ?»_

Il semble hors de lui, énervé. Je baisse la tête comme le lâche que je suis. Je suis incapable d'affronter son regard.

_« Je suis désolé, j'avais peur que tu ne me détestes»_

Il m'enlace grondant _« Ne redis plus jamais ça. Je t'aime. Et cela ne changera pas. »_

Je suis tétanisé

Jamais on ne m'avait dit tout ça.

Un flot d'émotions m'envahit. Que dois-je faire ? Il me relève le menton

_« veux tu sortir avec moi ?»_

Je m'affole

_« Non je ne peux pas...non c'est pas possible Lucius »_

Mais il maintient la pression sur moi tout en me susurrant «_ Reste avec moi, je te protégerais »_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire face à ces yeux suppliants et brillants.

_« Je préfère rester ton ami, Lucius, dis-je hésitant_

_- ...reste au moins dormir dans ma chambre, je refuse que tu partages ton dortoir avec ces..._

_- très bien »_

Il me sourit...

**Mais ce sourire vaut cent fois plus qu'une étoile éteinte**. 

'''''''JP'''''''

Quand je vous disais que j'étais le meilleur : j'ai réussi à répertorier toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard...Oui bon j'avoue : mes amis m'ont légèrement aidé surtout Remus. Mais quand même c'est un exploit !

Et je peux faire sauter le champomi car c'est la dernière corvée que l'on m'a ordonné de faire à mon retour à Poudlard. Enfin l'avant-dernière. Je dois maintenant m'excuser auprès de Snape ……

Je m'avance. Tous sont attablés, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Dumbledore réclame l'attention et je peux commencer.

**Mon discours t'est destiné**

**Il sera cruel **

**Comme tu l'as souhaité**

Je braque mes yeux sur lui, et lui souris sadiquement. Il est bien entendu avec la fouine des marrais putrides.

**Je vais te détruire progressivement**

**Même au sein de ton firmament**

**Je lancerais des flammes de haine**

_« Mes chers camarades, moi James Potter, je suis ici devant vous pour présenter des excuses à l'un des vôtres. Je me suis montré en effet ignoble et irresponsable envers la personne de Severus Snape. Sache que je n'aurais jamais dû te rejoindre le soir dans ton lit. J'en suis navré »_

Je fais un clin d'oeil suggestif qui en tue d'étonnement plus d'un.

_« Mais je reconnais mes fautes et je te demande à toi ainsi qu'à toute l'école de bien vouloir m'excuser de cet acte abominable. Merci de votre attention»_

Sans suivi des applaudissements de toutes les tables sauf de celle des Serpentards et des professeurs (ceux ci enrageaient mais ne dirent rien). Remus me fait des reproches à travers son regard, mais je m'en fiche. Je vois avec ravissement tous les Serpentards silencieux regarder froidement et haineusement Servilus qui quitte la table suivi de son chien chien.

Maintenant que les Serpentards ne sont plus de leur coté. Je peux les attaquer directement.

Et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, il faut juste que je fasse manger Malfoy quelques gourmandises fraîchement préparées par mes soins pour que mon plan se déroule à la perfection. Selon mes calculs exacts, le sort agira juste au moment où nous nous affronterons Malfoy et moi pour le vif d'or dans deux jours.

**Cette étoile d'or est à moi et à personne d'autres**

**Je me ferais Hermès pour la pourchasser**

**Et Hadès pour la posséder**

Sans tarder, le soir venu, j'ouvre ma carte que les autres Maraudeurs et moi avions faite, il y a déjà quelques temps. Elle est pratiquement complète côté Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je regarde les noms et...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Ils sont dans la même chambre. J'empoigne Sirius qui a le malheur d'être près de moi

_« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? »_

Je lui montre la carte. Il s'énerve

_« Quoi tu sais bien que Snape se paye tout le monde il suffit de lui donner un peu de pognon et hohophop. Alors avec Malfoy, ça doit bien lui arrondir ses fins de mois. Tiens on m'a dit qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Lestrange. Tsss ce salaud_

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- offf des ragots qui circulent. Faudra qu'on achète Servilus pour voir si effectivement il se met à quatre pattes »_

J'enrage, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rogue fasse ça avec tout le monde. J'empoigne Sirius et lâche

_« Je t'interdis de le toucher »_

Et je laisse planté là un Sirius abasourdi et je sors de la tour des Gryffondors à moitié fou munit de ma cape d'invisibilité. Il faut que je sache.

Mon plan n'est pas très compliqué. Je n'ai qu'à suivre Malfoy qui fait sa ronde, et j'entre subtilement dans ses appartements privés en le suivant de près. Yeurk rien que de penser que je suis à quelques centimètres d'une fouine me donne la nausée.

Bien sûre Snape est là, dormant paisiblement. Mais je suis étonné : le lit est séparé en deux. Y aurait-il du grabuge dans leur couple ? Je vois Lucius s'approcher de mon Servilus et déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Je me détourne de rage. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer. Pas maintenant. J'espère juste qu'il ne se passera rien dans cette chambre...Mais qu'attendais-je au fond en venant ici ? Je voulais savoir simplement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose bien sûre...et finalement rien. Je suis soulagé.

Bon le plan. J'attends que le blond soit dans la salle de bain pour sortir la boite de chocolat et je la dépose sur son lit. Il y a juste écrit « pour mon Lucius » sans rien de plus. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre . Et rien que d'écrire cela, ça m'a pris toute une journée.

La boite disparaîtra après qu'il les aies tous mangés comme ça personne ne se doutera de rien. Et un sort est jeté pour que seul Lucius la voit, et ne s'en souvienne plus.

Les jeux sont faits. Je regarde Servilus le sourire aux lèvres, imaginant son désarroi quand il se trouvera seul devant moi. Je repars joyeux ouvrant et fermant la porte discrètement.

Et le grand jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé 

Sur mon balai, acclamé comme jamais, je fais face à ce connard de blond. Souriant ironiquement je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de cracher

_« Alors Lucius, tu choisis le lit de droite ou de gauche ? »_

Il semble estomaqué et je pars en riant à la recherche de mon vif.

Plus que 5 minutes, 3,2,1

Meurs de peur !

Il crit, je souris. Il semble se débattre dans les airs, je ris.

_« hè bien quoi Malfoy, tu attrapes des mouches ?»_

Mais il ne m'entend pas...je le sais bien. Il voit sûrement des fantômes, des zombies l'attaquer. Et moi je ris de plus belle. Toutes ses peurs ont dû pour mon plus grand plaisir se matérialiser devant lui….

Mais soudain il tombe, rapidement...trop peut être...Mais je n'ai aucun remords, j'ai tant souhaité qu'il tombe et se fracasse le crâne. Je regarde vers les gradins et je le vois hurlant de peur, mon cher Servilus.

**Dis-moi mon étoile**

**Le vois-tu ton espoir**

**S'enfuir vers la mort ?**

Mais….Non...Non pas lui...C'est pas possible…..Pas mon ami...Je vois Sirius se précipiter sur lui et le rattraper au vol. Quel con ! Ils sont trop lourds tous les deux.

Et impuissant je les vois avec effroi tous les deux s'écraser sur le sol.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

* * *

Oui oui je sais c'est dur, imaginez un monde sans Lucius et Sirius...Harry n'aurait meme plus de Draco pour assouvir ses désirs...et de Sirius pour lui raconter les malheurs de Sev... 


	9. Amitié apparente et jalousie refoulée

**Chapitre 9 : amitié apparente et jalousie refoulée**

"""NB"""

Pourquoi les cauchemars s'infiltrent en nous, au moment où on s'y attend le moins, pendant la nuit, loin des agitations du jour ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ma vengeance envers ce crétin de Lestrange ou la vision de Lucius au bord de la mort, qui m'a fait rêver d'elle...mais dans tous les cas je n'aurais jamais cru revoir dans mes rêves cette période de ma vie,

**Ces moments de joie,**

**Qui nous réunissaient toi et moi**

**Dans un amour à sens unique,**

**Dans une amitié jugée unique.**

Je la revois encore, elle était en première année chez ces maudits Gryffondors, et moi en seconde année, chez les Serpentards. Tout nous séparait et pourtant la première fois qu'elle m'a tendu la main, je l'ai serré. Elle était belle, telle une déesse grecque, elle magnait à la fois la grâce et la gentillesse. On n'osait la toucher sans commettre un sacrilège. A cette époque, elle riait de mes mauvaises humeurs, elle me taquinait quand je prenais mes grands airs, et elle m'enlaçait quand j'avais besoin d'amour.

Cette joie n'a pas duré, que deux années en réalité...

Je l'aimais, elle ne le savait pas. Je frôlais souvent sa peau et ses cheveux amoureusement, la regardant à la dérobée, sans me soucier de ces actes qui m'ont peu à peu perdu

Et puis un jour on était réunie avec ses amies gryffondores. Elles ne m'aimaient pas, mais m'acceptaient en tant qu'ami de Lily Evans. Ce jour-là je me souviens encore elle portait sa robe verte qui renforçait l'éclat et la pureté de ses yeux. Son haut en fleur rose rappelait sa joie de vivre face aux vacances d'été qui allait s'amorcer, la fin de sa deuxième année, la fin de notre amitié.

Ses amies parlaient de tout et de rien, et sans que je m'y attende le sujet est tombé

_« Vous avez vu cette Serdaigle là...elle aime une autre fille de sa classe...C'est écœurant ! »_

J'ai senti mon coeur palpiter de peur. Si elles savaient, elles me détesteraient encore plus. Mais à quoi bon, la seule chose qui m'effrayait, c'était le regard de Lily et son opinion qui me détruisit en quelques secondes

_« Et toi qu'en penses-tu Lily ? C'est pas dégouttant ? »_

Elle acquiesça mal à l'aise_ «oui c'est pas normal »_

**J'ai vu tout mon univers s'effondrer. **

**Adieu espoir, bonjour l'Hadès, **

**Accueille mon âme déchirée, **

**Au sein de ton doux champs des pleurs**

Et pourtant à ce moment là je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas réagi. La conversation continua mais moi j'étais déjà parti loin, très loin. Quand notre troisième année débuta, elle n'était plus que pour moi une sang-de-bourbe, une sale Gryffondore incapable de réflexion. Bella et Lucius m'ont beaucoup aidé à me faire à cette idée.

Mais maintenant je me sens seule et incomprise face à cette femme indifférente dont je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir voir souffrir...

En regardant Severus au coté de Lucius je me suis dit que peut être Lucius aura plus de chance que moi, qu'il existait quelque part un amour possible envers deux personnes du même sexe.

Et je souris en pensant à ce connard de Lestrange. Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à eux. J'y veillerais. J'ai tout simplement fait de Lestrange la « tête de turque » de tous les Serpentards. Lui qui voulait s'emparer de tout ce que possédait Lucius et qui voulait faire de Severus la putain de Poudlard, il se retrouve maintenant seul et harcelé par tous les Serpentards.

Bon j'ai été méchante. Je lui ai lancé un imperium. Je sais c'est vilain, c'est interdit mais j'ai un don pour les transgresser. Je lui ai ordonné de se rendre dans une salle où j'avais regroupé tous les Serpentards de sixième et septième année (histoire de pas choquer les plus jeunes), et il a fait devant tout le monde bien plus qu'un strip-tease si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est que lorsqu'il a vu que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un liquide immonde qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur la réalité. Je m'étais bouché les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre le spectacle, et en attendant qu'il termine ses «affaires », je me suis amusée à regarder les visages de mes camarades. Cela passait du dégout, de l'amusement, à l'envie. C'était tordant. A la fin je me suis approché de lui. Il était complètement recroquevillé et tremblant.

Je l'ai brisé dans sa perversité.

Mais il fallait que je l'achève

_«Alors Lestrange c'est qui maintenant la salope de Poudlard »_

Des Serpentards se sont approchés de lui, en donnant quelques pièces en rigolant. J'avais presque pitié pour lui.

Pour Crabe et Goyle je leur ai donné une punition moins exemplaire. Disons juste qu'ils ont poursuivis un gâteau et se sont retrouvés près du saule cogneur qui les a envoyés valser (j'étais sûre qu'il tenterait de récupéré le gâteau dans l'arbre)

Et enfin Regulus et Bella, mon cher cousin et ma soeur. J'ai été magnanime. Ils ont juste attrapé une fièvre des Caraïbes, et ils en ont pour deux semaines de quarantaine...Bon les professeurs ont eu des soupçons sur ma personne, mais ils n'ont aucune preuve.

Quand Cissa passe, ses ennemis trépassent.

"""""""""SN""""""""

_« ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_- Monsieur Black laissez-vous faire, ce n'est qu'une toute petite piqûre_

_- Je veux pas !»_

Plutôt mourir qu'elle ne m'enfonce ce truc dans les fesses.

_« Ne faites pas l'enfant voyons, vous serez plus vite guéri par cette méthode moldue._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_- Hé bien vous voyez ce n'était pas si difficile que ça »_

Non je ne vais pas tuer l'infirmière, juste l'écorcher vive. Heureusement pour elle, je vois mes amis se précipiter sur moi en hurlant «oh Joie le grand Sirius est vivant »...Bon c'est à peu près ce qu'ils ont dit.

Je vois mon petit loup se jeter sur moi au coté du petit rat. Heureusement que j'ai l'épaule droite, et les jambes fracturées. Sinon je crois qu'ils auraient tous sauté sur mon lit en signe de joie. Par contre James reste en retrait. C'est moi, ou il est furax ?...Je dis ça mais c'est juste que ses poings sont légèrement crispés et on dirait que ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Je dois être parano.

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »_

Il hurle. On est tous paralysé. Je le vois devenir d'un rouge sang. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Il lance un silencio autour de nous, et s'approche de moi.

_« Pourquoi tu as aidé Malfoy ? »_

Je déglutis. Je...oui en faite si je suis là tout est de sa faute, mais...

**Ses brillantes larmes ont convaincu **

**Mon âme de le secourir, **

**Même si dans l'inconnu**

**Je risquais de mourir.**

_« Mais je n'ai pas réellement pensé ce que je faisais...ça aurait été n'importe qui...je l'aurais aidé...Il allait tellement vite James il aurait pu être tué !_

_- Et tu as risqué ta vie pour ce dégénéré blond ! Je ne te crois pas...Pourquoi ? »_

Cette question se répète dans ma tête « Pourquoi ? ». Je fronce les sourcils, continuant ce que lui et moi savons être un mensonge.

_« Je te l'ai dit James, ça aurait été n'importe qui..._

_- Tais-toi ! »_

Il me gifle, puis il m'enlace en gémissant

_« T'es qu'un con, tu m'as fais tellement peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça »_

Je souris malgré tout face à son inquiétude. Mais on fond j'ai fait une monumentale connerie.

Au moment du match j'ai été projeté par un cognar du coté des gradins des Serpentards. Soudain...silence...j'entendais des cris...Je voyais alors Malfoy se débattre. Il était assez haut dans les airs, il faisait des tourbillons étranges, tout en hurlant. Ça m'a presque terrifié.

Puis je sentais quelqu'un m'appeler. Et quelqu'un m'attirait d'avantage vers les gradins, jusqu'à ce que je sentis mon écharpe s'enlacer dans de jolis doigts. Servilus. Nos visages étaient proches, prunelles noires contre prunelles bleutées.

**Tes yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillé pour un simple mortel tel que moi**

Son souffle chaud m'a ramené à la réalité

_« Sauve le, je ferais tout ce que tu veux après. Je t'en supplie »_

Dans d'autres moments j'aurais exalté cet instant en le rabaissant telle la putain qu'il était. Mais en réalité, je n'ai fait que lui obéir quand je l'ai vu d'avantage s'affoler à la vue d'un Malfoy qui tombait.

J'ai foncé comme un idiot...et je me suis senti emporté avec lui. Malfoy m'a écrasé de tout son poids à l'atterrissage, et il s'est évanoui tant la chute était grande. Cet idiot doit faire un sommeil sans rêve en ce moment.

En regardant mes amis partir, un étrange trouble m'envahit. Il avait raison. Remus avait raison. James l'a deviné. J'ai des sentiments pour la chauve souris. C'est pathétique...Vous me croirez si je vous disais que je lui ai envoyé des roses noires avec des poèmes.

J'ai honte.

Et pourtant c'était sous le coup de la folie. Quand James avait tenté de l'étrangler, j'ai eu peur, quelque chose me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je les ai vu depuis mon pot de fleurs. J'ai vu James s'approcher de lui. Je ne dormais pas ce soir là. Je l'ai vu si proche que j'en ai mal au coeur. Et puis tout c'est enchainé si vite. Et encore une fois, alors que Pomfresh les séparaient, encore une fois...ce regard, toujours le même…….

**Ce regard de tristesse n'est que pour James**

**Cette lueur étrange n'est que pour James**

**Tes yeux me poussent à te torturer en sa présence**

**Ils se détournent égoïstement de moi en sa présence**

**Cela me rend fou,**

**Et jaloux.**

J'ai parlé à Remus de ce que je ressentais. Et il m'a dit de lui écrire anonymement, pour le réconforter tandis qu'il était en convalescence. J'ai été idiot, je me suis un peu emporté dans chacune de mes lettres...jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Lestrange. Il a tout détruit. J'ai appris qu'en réalité c'était une putain, la salope de Serpentard. J'en étais malade. Et je lui en ai voulu. Je lui en veux encore. Il fallait qu'il paye...Mais finalement je suis idiot...je l'ai aidé...et je n'aurais pas du.

Soudain, je vois les rideaux bouger, et une tête apparaît. Quand on parle du loup ! Il s'approche, n'osant pas poser les yeux sur moi et cherchant ses poux sur le sol. Il doit être content j'ai sauvé son gagne pain. J'espère avoir le droit à des services gratuits.

Je le hais.

_« Alors Servilus, on vient me supplier »_

Il me regarde maintenant. Je souris. Que de haine ! Ca fait du bien. J'ai eu peur qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose entre nous

_« Merci Black_, grogne-t-il

_-Mais de rien, j'espère t'avoir à mon service maintenant_

_- Tu peux toujours crever..._

_- Mais pas sans toi...Allez approche, je mors pas »_

Enfin pas encore

«_ Viens, je te ferais pas de mal voyons tu me connais. De toute façon dans l'état où je suis, je ne pourrais pas »_

Il m'obéit. Je sens qu'il veut me demander comme James pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

_« Déjà ferme les yeux...Allez je te jure que je ne ferais rien, mais tu devras te laisser faire pendant 5 minutes_

_- Je n'ai pas confiance_

_- Tu as une dette envers moi »_

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'exécute. Il doit être beau quand il dort, ses trais sont moins crispés quand il ferme les yeux. Bon pas de panique. Je l'approche de moi. Et je l'embrasse. Au début, il était retissant, et j'ai dû utiliser toutes les forces de mon bras gauche pour le maintenir. Ses lèvres sont douces, je dirais un petit parfum d'abricot, j'insinue ma langue à l'intérieur, chatouillant le palet. Je cherche la langue de mon Severus, réticente, elle finit par danser avec moi. On gémit. Je lâche ses lèvres, mais je m'empare de son bras pour ne pas qu'il fuit

Il enrage, j'adore ça

«_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_- Et pourquoi pas, je n'aurais donc pas le droit à tes faveurs. Alors maintenant j'aurais besoin de ton aide »_

Je prends sa main et la met entre mes deux jambes

_« Tu comprends ma main droite est inutilisable, donc j'aurais besoin de tes services »_

Bon après James, j'ai eu le droit à une claque beaucoup plus douloureuse de la part de Severus.

Il est adorable quand il mélange le trouble et la colère.

Et maintenant que je suis seul, je rigole comme un crétin. Oui vraiment je suis idiot de le vouloir que pour moi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon comme je l'ai dit à mes bétas, je sais déjà par avance votre réaction : mais pourquoi ? pourquoi Sirius est il tombé sous les charmes de Sevy….hain pourquoi tout les beaux mecs de Poudlard lui courent après ?

C'est pas juste !

Bon, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dépaysé. Mais c'était déjà prévu depuis longtemps, donc il fallait que ça tombe. Et puis notre Sirius doit être ainsi, vous comprendrez très vite son rôle dans le chapitre suivant.

Et puis la rose noire, je trouvais qu'elle symbolisait assez bien Sirius Black : à la fois ce coté attirant, mais piquant.

Non non bande de petits pervers, ça ne tournera pas en un ménage à quatre


	10. Quand l’ombre s’empare de l’ange

** - Zelda-sama: lol oui encore un partisan du ménage à 4 (oui j'aimerais bien aussi mais peut etre un jour je le ferais dans une autre fics qui sait - esprit pervers mode action)...Remarque ce serait un bon cadeau de noël pour notre Sevichou...allez je te laisse en éspérant que la suite te plaise...On va enfin savoir pourquoi Sirius est utile dans cette histoire, poussant notre James à comettre des actes peut Severusement correctes  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Quand l'ombre s'empare de l'ange**

SR

J'ai l'impression d'être épié. Quand je dors, quand je me promène dans les couloirs, quand je suis à la bibliothèque,...J'ai cette sensation désagréable que quelqu'un me scrute. C'est un sentiment étrange et confus. Cette nuit je me suis réveillé tremblant, touchant mes lèvres, quelqu'un m'avait mordu. Quand j'ai pris ma baguette et fais un « Lumos », rien; la chambre était déserte.

Je deviens parano.

J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui est tapi dans l'ombre, mais ça m'effraye. J'en ai parlé à Pansy et elle a rigolé me disant que je lisais trop de polars. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de fabuler. Quand je me douche et change de vêtements, j'ai ma baguette entre les mains, au cas où une bête noire dans sa cruauté viendrait me surprendre au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

**Serait-ce les lutins de l'obscur qui viendraient pour me dépecer ?**

**Ou tout simplement Toi, Ombre de mon coeur qui revient m'obséder ?**

C'est seulement quand je vais à l'infirmerie que cette dérangeante impression s'enfuit. Lucius ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et il dort paisiblement. Peut-être que son absence me pèse et que j'imagine tout et n'importe quoi. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il est dans cet état comateux. Cela joue sur mon moral. L'infirmière ne veut pas me renseigner. Mais j'ai appris en écoutant au**x** porte**s**, qu'il a ingurgité une potion de cauchemar**s** qui se déclenche selon un horaire bien précis. Le choc des images a dû agir sur son mental, d'où le fait qu'il dort profondément. En réalité, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a.

Je me demande qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir...

Beaucoup de monde en fai**t**.

Lestrange ? Oui peut-être mais son compte est réglé par les soins de Cissa...donc...Potter ? Il est trop idiot pour faire une potion...Et puis Black l'a sauvé donc ce ne pas être lui...

Black, ce petit con. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Quand je pense qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui et qu'au passage il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Oui la chose qu'il a fait le jour o**ù** je suis venu le remercier...C'est un connard, une enflure, un pervers, un obsédé,...Il est si serpentardesque qu'il ne mérite même pas de porter les couleurs rouges et or.

Bon je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de cette ombre qui me suit. Non je ne suis pas parano.

Des choses étranges se passent.

Je viens de quitter l'infirmerie. Il est tard et je n'ai pas mangé. Quand je vous disais que le monde ne tourne pas rond. Black est devant la porte de l'infirmerie avec un panier qui sent la nourriture. Ridicule. Bientôt les pingouins vont danser sur la lune.

«_ Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir. J'ai pensé que t'aurais un petit creux._

_-Où est le piège Black ? Tu as empoissonné la nourriture ? Tu me prends pour un crétin ou quoi ?_

_-Hum non, mais je savais que tu allais dire ça. Tiens regarde j'en prends un peu !_

_-T'es con ou quoi je ne veux pas de ta nourriture. »_

Et je jette le panier à l'autre bout du couloir

_« T'es fou c'est du gachis...Eh attends ! »_

Il m'empoigne et me sourit. Il a retrouvé toutes ses forces et sa bêtise on dirait.

_« Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier (je suis en train de m'étouffer). Je voudrais que l'on soit amis ._

_-T'es malade Black va te faire soigner .»_

Et je le repousse ce bâtard, pervers et obsédé. Mais soudainement je me fige. Potter

_« Je vous dérange peut-être ? »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais cette impossibilité est très gênante. Je vais porter plainte si je me fais tuer par deux Gryffondors. Comme d'habitude, regard de haine, contre regard de haine, et puis il se détourne de moi pour regarder Black...De la haine aussi et du dégoût...C'est la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi, ça me coupe le souffle..

_« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit tout à l'heure ?_

_-Tu m'as dit je cite : Touche le et je te massacre. Et moi je t'ai répondu : si tu ne tente**s** pas ta chance alors je la prendrais. Je ne suis pas ton chien James, je fais encore ce que je veux. Et puisqu'on a l'air d'éprouver la même chose, je vois pas pourquoi je t'imiterais._

_-C'est Moony qui t'a dit ça ?_

_-Exactement, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ta connerie._

_-Traître !_

_-Impuissant.»_

J'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Inconsciemment je jubile les deux meilleurs connards et amis du monde se disputent.. Je tente de m'enfuir mais non, Potter me retient

_« Toi tu restes ici._

_-Ne me touche pas ! »_

On sort tous les trois nos baguettes en même temps. Je vise Potter, Potter me vise. Black vise Potter. J'en tombe des nus.

_« Tu n'as rien à dire James, c'est chacun pour soi et que le meilleur gagne. C'est pas ce que tu me disais tout le temps quand on se disputait une fille. C'est pas si différent que ça._

_-La ferme !_

_-Oh excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que t'étais homophobe. Mais ça mon pote j'en ai rien a foutre._

_-T'es qu'un chacal. Je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur ami._

_-Je le suis. Mais pas pour ce genre de chose. Tu me comprends j'espère James._

_-Non .»_

Et voilà, les baguettes tombent et ils se frappent. C'est très drôle à voir. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je suis encore vivant, et il faut que je le reste. Donc une seule possibilité : la fuite.

Je me demande pourquoi ils se sont disputés. Querelle de Gryffondors sûrement, qui dépasse l'entendement d'un Serpentard.

Le reste de la soirée c'est plutôt passé sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'une heure plus tard la porte de ma chambre, enfin celle de Lucius, s'ouvre. Je reste pétrifié. Ce n'est donc pas une illusion. Il y a quelqu'un et je ne le vois pas.

**Ombre arrête de te cacher**

**Aurais-tu peur de moi ? **

**Veux-tu te jouer de moi? **

**Ombre je ne te comprends plus.**

Soudain, l'armoire devant moi devient tremblante et le paysage se déchire pour laisser apparaître...Non...Ce n'est pas possible...

J'aurais dû y penser. Avant même que je puisse crier son nom, il m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'approche de moi et une nouvelle fois il entoure ses mains autour de mon cou. Je tente de me dégager mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Cela me fait pleurer d'énervement. Pourquoi ? Il s'approche de mon oreille tout en me maintenant

_« je ne te laisserai à personne tu m'entends »_

Son regard est fou. Il me fait trembler de peur. Je sens quelque chose de froid couler sur ma joue. Des gouttes de sueur.

**Ombre ton souffle chaud tente de me terrifier**

**Ombre tes yeux hypnotiques me font trembler**

**Que veux-tu de moi Ombre funeste?**

Il finit par me lâcher le cou en me jetant sur le lit. Quand je me retourne il est là trop près de moi, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens tout petit devant ce regard. Presque impuissant.

Je sens ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes. Il les embrasse vivement, s'arrête, recommence. Il finit par les mordre. C'est doux, c'est violent. Je gémis, je souffre, et je finis par répondre.

Je me sens si faible dans tes bras 

**Evanouis-toi, Ombre avant que je ne cède.**

Il me fait mal, mais en même temps un bonheur diffus s'insinue en moi. Les deux s'entremêlent c'est étrange. Je le hais, je le déteste, je le désir**e**. C'est passionné, c'est haineux, je ne peux plus le décrire, ce sentiment, toujours présent...

**Ce sentiment d'amour et de haine, **

**Ombre ou Humain**

**Je ne sais plus qui j'embrasse.**

""""""""""""JP"""""""""""""""

Il fallait que je le fasse. Ils me narguaient tous : Malfoy, Lestrange et maintenant mon meilleur ami. Ils veulent tous me le prendre, me faire souffrir. Servilus a toujours été à moi. Et cela ne changera pas. Quand j'ai parlé à Sirius, quand on s'est battu, j'ai compris que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je le voulais.

Il était à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je ne leur laisserai pas. Je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai observé le matin, le soir. Je l'ai regardé dormir, se passer un gant de toilette sur sa peau blanche que je sais douce car je l'ai déjà effleurée. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui.

Mais ce soir, je savais qu'il me fallait plus. Fou de rage, j'y suis allé. Je connaissais le mot de passe de sa chambre. Il le fallait, c'était écrit. Ce n'est pas de l'amour comme l'insinueraient les autres. Juste du désir, un désir de possession.

**Bel ange, tu es mon bien**

**Le monde t'a conçu mien.**

Quand je l'ai jeté sur le lit, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, le prendre, le caresser, placer des marques indélébiles sur sa peau, dans son esprit, pour qu'ils le fassent mien à jamais. Personne d'autre que moi le touchera. J'ai vérifié Lestrange est un menteur, je l'ai torturé pour savoir. Lucius est hors jeu, il n'osera jamais de toute façon. Et enfin Sirius, j'ai peur de Sirius. Mais maintenant je ne le crains plus car il est dans mes bras. Et sa bouche m'appartient, je l'explore, je la fais mienne. Le reste aussi.

**Ta peau nacrée brille devant moi**

**Propriété de mon coeur,**

**Personne ne te volera à moi !**

Je descends doucement sur cette peau que j'ai tant désirée, je la touche et la suce démesurément pour la faire frémir. J'y laisse des rougeurs, des morsures. Ses gémissements sont une extase, je descends plus bas. Et je m'empare de ce que j'avais déjà entrevu lors de ses douches, une virilité excitée par mon bon vouloir. Je la gobe, il se crispe de plaisir. Je me sens aussi défaillir. J'y vais lentement puis sauvagement jusqu'à ce que je sente ce nectar suave me couler dans la bouche. Je le lèche sans pudeur. Personne ne le gouttera. Il n'y a que moi. Je le regarde.

**Ange tu es si beau.**

Je m'empare de nouveau de sa bouche pour lui faire partager le goût amer de ses entrailles au même moment je glisse deux doigts en lui.

Il grimace, je lui fais mal j'aime ça. Il me siffle d'arrêter. Mais je scrute son visage envoûtant et je lui souffle que ce n'est qu'un sale menteur, une petite pute qui adore ce que je lui fais. J'ai été un peu loin dans mes propos et il tente de me repousser, mais c'est inutile. Il est à moi. Je décide et un troisième doigt le fait crier dans mes bras.

Il semble si fragile. C'est bien plus qu'une envie de le posséder qui se diffuse en moi. Et je n'hésite pas. J'entre déjà mon désir à l'intérieur de lui. Et j'ai l'impression que ma tête tourne. Je m'arrête la respiration saccadée.

**Mon corps coule en toi**

**Mon coeur est en émoi**

Nos yeux s'entremêlent toujours dans cette harmonie qui me rend mal à l'aise. Mais dont je ne peux me détacher. À nouveau je l'embrasse sauvagement. Mais alors que je veux être brutal pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est que de la baise, mais de la baise possédante, celle qu'il n'arrivera jamais à faire avec quiconque...j'y vais lentement. Amoureusement presque, j'adore entendre ces petits cris de douleur. Il se cramponne à moi. Il me fait mal. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens. Cela se bouscule dans ma tête, s'accélère. Je sens le plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres et cela me fait jouir. On a atteint le plaisir en même temps. C'est étrange. Ce corps si rougi par la luxure, je ne me suis pas effondré dessus. Non loin de là.

**Ce corps, je l'ai embrassé comme quelque chose de sacré. **

Et douloureusement je me suis retiré. Je l'ai regardé. Au début j'avais l'intention de partir sans rien dire, après avoir assouvi un désir.

Et puis je me suis senti si vide. Il me regardait avec cette lueur adorable, une lueur d'espoir peut-être.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Il met de suite la main sur sa bouche affolée.

_« Moi aussi je t'... »_

Non c'est impossible je le hais, je le hais. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds de chaton effrayé. Je ne peux pas, je suis lâche. Mon sourire se crispe, mes yeux redeviennent haineux. Mon rire devient jaune.

_« Moi aussi je t'haine. »_

Il se fige et se met à pleurer.

_« Cela te fait mal quelque part ?_ » Il hoquette, et me repousse. Je suis déchiré.

Je reprends rapidement mes vêtements

Non

Non

Je ne devrais pas. Je tourne la tête et je regarde en arrière.

**Et comme Orphée en Enfer**

**Je viens de perdre mon Eurydice**

**Je viens de nous perdre.**

Je le vois recroquevillé en larmes. Je l'ai sali. Je suis un salaud.

Une fois parti, je m'effondre dans le couloir, les larmes jaillissant d'elles-mêmes.


	11. Une âme en fuite

amethyste : ah je t'adore, j'adore l'esquive pour connaitre si ça finira bien ou pas, avec un Sev dans les bras de James ou pas... Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: garde espoir, tu seras peut-être deçu ou ce sera peut-être le contraire xd...Je suis vilaine...Oui mais je garde le suspence...Et tu as raison :on est à l'apogée du coté obscure de la force...à savoir si il y aura de la lumière ...A bientot kiss

kokoroyume : roo mais il ne faut pas etre si pessimiste, je suis sure qu'il y aura des moments de joie...enfin je te jure que j'essaye lol... Je vais mettre un philtre d'amour dans leur verre pour qu'ils s'aiment éperdumment et à la folie... bon là c'est encore mal parti...Mais il ne faut pas désespérer même si c'est un drame...Kiss

pipasole : mdr je crois que James va louer les gardes du corps de Malfoy pour se protéger. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le frapper...en réalité presque tous ceux qui ont lu cette fics ont ce désir refouler de se défouler sur sa petite tete d'égoiste... Tu verras dans ce chapitre, la vengence est terrible sur James...enfin il va comprendre ce que ressent notre Sevy...Allez à bientot kisss

Zelda-sama : non c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas: tu es le seul à aimer James!! Mais peut-etre qu'avec cette suite, il remontera dans l'estime générale, enfin j'espère. Mais non ne pleure pas, il ne faut pas...c'est un peu triste mais il ne faut pas désespérer...on finira par les enchainer pour qu'ils s'aiment...bon j'essayerai de faire plus joyeux...oui j'ai bien dit j'essayerai lol allez kisss

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je suis un peu en retard mais j'essayerais de me rattrapper...Faut que je récompense votre enthousiasme ...et surtout bonne année à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore lu ce moi si...

**Chapitre 11 : une âme en fuite**

""SR""

La chaleur froide et asphyxiante de ce lit ne fait de mes larmes qu'un vaste soupir. Je me retourne, je le sens. Il est partout et nul part. Un liquide étrange s'échappe de moi et glisse sur mes jambes, toujours lui. Une odeur sur l'oreiller, lui. C'était ma première fois, c'était fou, c'était affreux.

**J'ai perdu mon âme dans ta folie.**

« Parce que je t'haine »

Ces mots raisonnent sans arrêt dans ma tête comme une vaste mélodie funèbre que l'on ne peut arrêter. Je ne sais plus d'ailleurs qui je suis, je sais simplement que l'on me hait, et de la façon la plus détestable qu'il soit. Il a voulu se venger, il a réussi. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon coeur a été effacé et que l'autre pleure sa perte à chaudes larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette chambre, imprégnée encore par son passage...peut-être quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je sorte...que je sorte de cette torpeur, que j'enlève cette odeur sur moi...Alors je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain.

D'un coté l'eau me gèle et me fait oublier, mais je change de coté et l'eau chaude me rappelle mes déchirures, mes morsures sur la peau, les traces de son passage...Ce n'est donc pas un cauchemar. En sortant, je sens soudainement que mon corps me laisse tomber.. Et lui et moi, on s'effondre lourdement sur le carrelage froid et humide de la salle de bain. Je tente de me relever m'agrippant au lavabo. Mais au moment où je crois réussir, je croise le miroir posé au-dessus. Rien. Je le touche...non définitivement rien. Il n'y a plus de reflet.

**Mon âme s'est définitivement envolée, **

**Il ne reste plus qu'un corps meurtri.**

**Qui n'a plus de raison de lutter.**

Mais non ce n'est pas fini. Il faut que Salazard intervienne, et il a fait appel à sa réincarnation féminine pour me redonner la vie.

_« Rogue...Rogue où es-tu non d'un têtard lobotomisé ! Ça fait des jours que t'es pas venu en cours...Rogue ?...au mon Dieu Severus, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »._

On me secoue comme un prunier et je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper. Une serviette. Narcissa. Je gémis voulant rester seul.

_« Tchhuttt ça va aller je suis là. »_

Je peux donc encore pleurer. Je la regarde et la sert davantage contre moi. Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vaux rien. Je suis sale et un jour elle m'abandonnera, comme tout le monde l'a fait.

Elle veut m'amener à l'infirmerie. Mais quand mes pieds touchent la chambre, je sens de nouveau son odeur, mélangée à la mienne. C'est insupportable. Je le revois lui, dans ce lit que l'on a défait ensemble. Celui de Lucius, c'est écœurant, affreux. Je hais cette pièce, je les hais tellement. Potter, Lucius. Il m'a abandonné. Lucius n'était pas là. Il a dit qu'il me protégerait. Pourquoi ? Je suis seul.

Elle me traîne, elle me pousse, je hurle. Je ne veux pas bouger, je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester là seul. Mais elle s'obstine. Et finalement je sors de cette chambre suffocante.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle le sait très bien. L'infirmière me pose des tonnes de questions, trop...Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Rien, je suis dans un autre monde c'est tout.

On m'installe à coté de Lucius, il dort. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Cissa s'approche de moi, me caresse la joue et me sourit

_« Il s'est réveillé hier, il t'a réclamé tu sais. Il t'aime tellement. Mais il est encore fragile et fatigué. Toi aussi, tu dois te reposer...Severus...je sais que tu ne veux rien dire, mais quoiqu'il te soit arrivé, tu sais que tu as une oreille qui t'écoutera et une amie qui t'aidera. » _

J'acquiesce simplement et m'enroule dans ces draps sans odeur.

**Grâce à cet abîme qui m'envahit,**

**Dans les ténèbres peut-être trouverai-je la paix.**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je vois une main qui se tend vers moi. Lucius. Il m'apporte son sourire éclatant de bonne heure ce matin. Je ne peux pas le refuser. Je me lève et m'empare de sa main, il m'attire vers lui et m'enlace chaleureusement. Je me raidis. Autant je n'ai pas eu de réaction avec Narcissa autant avec Lucius je me sens mal. Je le vois lui, Potter, dans ces touchés. Je ressens encore sa poigne, ses murmures, sa chaleur. Je suis sale

_« J'ai tellement eu peur Sev...Je suis si heureux que tu sois là à mes cotés, vivant. J'ai vu des choses affreuses ; Des monstres surgissaient de toute part...Et puis je te voyais toi, un fantôme t'avait tranché la gorge...et puis Narcissa je la voyais fondre sous mes yeux...Et je ne pouvais rien faire...Ma famille, mes amis...et toi. Ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît. »_

Je ris nerveusement

_« Sev ? »_

C'était bien moi dans tes cauchemars.

_« Sev dis-moi ce qui se passe. »_

Je me force à sourire, et lorsqu'il tente de s'approcher d'avantage de moi, je le repousse. Il fronce les sourcils.

_« C'est encore Lestrange ? »_

Ma tête répond par la négation.

_« Parle-moi Severus...je ne comprends pas. »_

Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Tu ne m'aimes pas toi non plus. Tu m'as menti.

_« Je t'en prie...c'est à propos des autres Serpentards, ils t'ont fait quelque chose... »_

Tu m'avais promis Lucius. Je sens que tu t'énerves, que tu t'affoles...Mais c'est parce que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face : tu me hais. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé entre les mains de Potter.

_« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, alors j'utiliserai les derniers moyens. »_

Je le sens m'agripper. Il n'est pas différent de Potter, il veut aussi voler mon âme. Je sens ses yeux me pénétrer

Même en convalescence, il utilise l'occlumentie. Il a de la volonté au moins...je pourrais dresser un mur sur tout : mais au fond j'aimerais qu'il voie à quel point il m'a fait lui aussi souffrir, à quel point il m'a abandonné.

Je le sens me relâcher et s'effondrer. Je pourrais dire quelque chose mais son visage en dit long. Il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux, dégoutté par ma personne. Cela devait arriver.

**Une coquille vide n'a plus sa place en ce monde **

**Elle retombera en cendre lentement, et seule.**

""JP""

Je ne sais plus très bien comment je me suis retrouvé ici après ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peut-être couru, déambulé des heures avant d'arriver jusqu'à mon dortoir. J'ai même l'impression d'être sorti dehors dans la neige brûlante. Mais quand je suis rentré, Sirius et Remus m'attendaient et je me suis figé à leur vue.

_« Où étais-tu ? _crache Sirius._ »_

Je m'approche de lui et je lui lance un coup de poing dans la figure ce qui le fait chanceler. Remus me hurle quelque chose, mais je n'entends plus rien. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, rouge de sueur et de confusion.

**Elle est encore présente, **

**je la sens couler en moi**

**Son âme, douce et chaude **

J'entends ses soupirs, sa respiration saccadée, ses gémissements. Je me sens mal et je vomis toute ma détresse dans les cabinets. Je suis infec**t**.

Mais je le sens encore, je l'entends encore. Mais d'où vient cette voix ? Pourquoi me poursuit-elle ? Et quand je regarde dans les miroirs qui surplombent les lavabos, je vois le reflet de Severus.

**Je le vois se matérialiser**

**Dans un simple miroir**

Je me retourne et ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je le vois qui gémit et qui crie de plaisir dans la vitre de l'armoire à glace. Mes nerfs s'agitent. Je tourbillonne passant d'un miroir à un autre comme dans une valse interminable. Je regarde à nouveau les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos et je le vois toujours, mais cette fois criant mon nom. Je hurle. Il apparaît dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Il mord délicatement ses lèvres rougies. J'ai l'impression que les murs s'écroulent, que les miroirs s'agrandissent. Ils tentent tous de m'écraser, l'image de Severus veut m'étouffer. J'entends sa voix m'appeler de toute part. Je vois soudainement son reflet sur mes lunettes, je les prends et les écrase. Et violemment je m'empare du vieux tabouret et je fracasse toutes ces glaces, tous ces miroirs qui sont imprégnés de Severus. Je hurle je casse tout. Et je m'effondre, les mains ensanglantées. Mais quand mon regard se pose sur les fragments étincelant de mon Severus, je le vois qui me sourit et qui me dit ces simples mots, ceux que je n'ai pas su lui dire

_« je t'aime. »_

Je crie de rage, mais quand je tente de me trancher les veines et de me crever les yeux à l'aide de ces bouts de verre, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper et me retenir

_« LAISSE-MOI FAIRE TU M'ENTENDS...JE NE LE MERITE PAS ...JE NE MERITE PAS NON PLUS LA VIE. »_

Remus m'enlace fortement. Je pleure pathétiquement dans ses bras. Je crie, je pleure, je ne sais plus

_« Je ne voulais pas Rem...Non je ne voulais pas...Je l'aime tellement Rem...Je te jure que je l'aime...Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal..._

_**-** Tchhhuuutt je sais, je sais... »_

Je sens le regard effrayé de Sirius

_« James... »_ Il tremble d'effroi. Je te fais peur Sirius ?

Je le regarde furieusement. Oui, tout est de ta faute...Si tu ne l'avais pas voulu , je ne l'aurais pas touché, je ne nous aurais pas détruit.

_« James qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire tu le voulais dans ton lit non ?

_« Sirius, sors s'il te plaît. »_

Il est à moi maintenant. Quand il regardera un autre homme, ses yeux ne verront que moi. Je suis dans son être à tout jamais.

_« James ? »_

Je sais que son reflet me réclame, m'appelle. Je sais que Remus ne l'entend pas. Moi seul peux l'écouter et lui répondre. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Alors doucement je m'endors dans un brouillard réparateur, me laissant bercer par mon ami.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'avais un poids sur le coeur. Personne n'était là, tous étaient déjà partis en cours.

Je regarde mes mains à présent emballées dans de fins bandages. Les marques de mon crime. Mais mes jambes m'empêchent d'aller vers la salle de bain. J'ai peur de le revoir.

**Et quand je reverrai un corps sans âme**

**Que devrais-je faire ?**

**L'aimer ou me taire ?**

Le porte s'ouvre sur Remus.

_« J'ai eu une autorisation pour sauter les cours et rester avec toi...Je n'ai rien dit. Juste que tu avais la migraine et que tu étais un peu dépressif... »_

Je hoche la tête avec un regard qui se veut reconnaissant, même si le mot « dépressif » ne me plaît pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter le monde, à l'affronter

_« Il n'était pas là non plus. »_

Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire. Il m'appelle encore. Mais je ne peux me détacher de mon lit. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. C'est impossible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Je suis incapable de l'aimer et peut-être d'aimer tout court. Je ne sais plus trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose là-bas.

**Une étincelle**

**Un espoir**

**Ma haine **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voui voui voui j'ai réussi à le faire avouer: il l'a dit il l'a dit...alors vous voyez que James a un coeur...ah ah ah (rire satanique)... à savoir si il va l'avouer à vous savez qui...


	12. à la dérive

BeLiaL : tu vas très vite savoir ce que notre Lucius pense dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai laissé le doute plané jusque là...Bon j'avoue il est dégoutté mais pas par Sevy...Je suis contente que la fic t'est plus, et merci encore pour ta review, j'espère en avoir d'autres ...

Elorra : lol attends c'est pas si triste que ça...enfin si un peu...bon je suis sûr que tu veux du moins triste...donc je vais essayé de faire encore plus triste lol je rigole enfin je crois. Allez à bientôt en espérant que tu sois moins triste. Un mouchoir? Bon j'arrête d'être sadique sinon on va finir par m'emprisonner et me flageller pour que je continue xd...Allez à bientôt. Bisou

pipasole : Ah je suis contente d'avoir assouvi l'une de tes frustrations...ah ah ah je ne te dirais pas si la deuxième sera assouvie. Oui je suis sadique, je l'avoue. J'espère que plus tard j'aurais une statue avec pour effigie: la plus grand sadique que la terre n'ait jamais connu. J'aurais peut être un jour férié en mon honneur xd Bon si tu veux on peut toujours mettre James sous imperium, en espérant que Severus ne le trucide pas avant sa déclaration...Parce que mine de rien, notre Sevichou commence à saturer...Allez à bientôt...Kiss

Soludja : danke! je suis contente que ces chapitres t'aient plus. J'essaye d'en dire le moins possible pour garder le suspense mais c'est difficile...Mais que le plaisir dur et qu'il finisse en beauté. A bientot kisss

Bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 12 : à la dérive :**

LM

Un brouillard pesant a envahi mes paupières me laissant somnolant pendant toute la journée...Il est déjà tard maintenant... Mais mes yeux ne se sont pas lassés de l'obscurité si rassurante... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis dans l'incertitude. Je suis faible. Et pourtant un Malfoy n'a jamais de doute et est toujours doté d'une force surhumaine.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, il est là je le sens devant moi. Mais il faut que je l'aide, alors je m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux sur l'affreuse réalité.

**Mon ange déchu...**

**J'ai encore échoué. **

**Je n'ai pas su te protéger**

**d'où ma faiblesse d'où mes doutes...**

Est-ce que je devrais l'emmener avec moi ou pas ? Il faut que l'on soit plus forts, non seulement pour éradiquer ces sales petits Gryffondors, et ce connard de Potter mais aussi pour épurer cette terre de tous les sangs impurs. Ils sont responsables de notre déchéance. J'en suis persuadé. Mon père m'a toujours dit : tous les maux de la terre viennent d'eux. Mais est ce qu'il ne se tromperait pas ? Après tout Lestrange, Potter et les autres ont attaqué mon Severus alors que ce sont des sangs purs... Quoiqu'il en soit pendant ces vacances d'hiver on devra entamer notre stage,moi, Lestrange, Bellatrix, les deux gorilles, et quelques autres Serpentards auprès du mage...

J'ai encore le choix...C'est juste que mon paternel me renierait si je refusais, car il voue une adoration sans borne à ce mage, qui va au-delà de son prétendu amour pour sa famille. Au départ ça ne me tentait pas vraiment, je me serais enfui avec ma petite fortune amassée depuis ces quelques années. Et grâce à mon extraordinaire charisme et à mes talents sans limite, j'aurais facilement atteint les plus hautes sphères de la société sans l'aide de mon père.

Mais maintenant...je dois le protéger, être plus fort...et il devra venir avec moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois très bien que je ne pourrais être avec lui 24 heures sur 24 pour le recouvrir de ma cape. Il faut que lui aussi développe ses capacités...et seul le mage réussira à nous endurcir et à renforcer notre puissance. Ma décision est prise.

Doucement je me lève et je m'approche de mon ange. Il est recroquevillé en position fœtale, et semble trembler. Mon coeur se resserre et mes pensées s'entremêlent dans le tourment. J'ai mal réagi tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement choqué par ce que j'ai vu, que je suis resté dans les vapes un bon moment.

Potter, ce sale petit crabe à trois têtes, je vais l'écraser, le pulvériser après l'avoir écorché vif et exposer ses entrailles un peu partout dans Poudlard. Il faut juste que j'élimine...

**... cette ombre,**

**Cette voleuse de coeur, **

**Cette voleuse d'âme,**

**Cette tueuse d'ange ,**

**Cette meurtrière d'étoile.**

Tout vient de lui, tout. Ma convalescence, le mal être de mon Severus,...et je me demande même si ce n'est pas lui qui a encouragé les autres Serpentards à se jeter sur mon ange. Cet être malsain l'a en plus violer dans ma propre chambre...C'est écœurant...il subira les pires tortures...lui et toute sa famille. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je me suis senti mal pour quelques mots, alors que mon Sev a subi les pires châtiments :

" _Je t'aime.. "_

...J'aurais tant aimé que ces mots soient pour moi. Je comprends maintenant cette distance quand je l'approchais et cette petite lueur quand on affrontait les Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas seulement de la haine...J'aurais tant aimé que cette lueur me soit destinée, qu'elle me sourit...Je suis peut être égoïste...Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour elle sera mienne.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me glisse dans ses draps si froids. Et j'enlace mon Severus. Mon nez plonge dans sa douce chevelure aux noix de cajou. Il sent si bon...Mais il se raidit, alors j'essaie de le rassurer en lui caressant le ventre et en lui murmurant :

" _Sev...écoute je t'aime...Et ce connard payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait...J'ai trouvé une solution...Sev fais moi confiance... "_

J'embrasse son cou. Il se retourne, je vois dans la pénombre ses yeux sans vie, perdus dans un vaste monde...Moi seul l'en tirerais. Je veux lui redonner espoir, joie et amour, je veux tout lui donner même si pour cela je dois lui offrir mon âme.

**L'ombre a capturé et détruit ton âme**

**Alors doucement j'essaie de la restaurer**

Il veut me repousser, mais j'emprisonne son doux visage entre mes mains, me rapprochant jusqu'à sentir sa respiration sur mes lèvres.

" Je le détruirai pour toi...On sera plus fort Sev...

- Ne me touche pas...je suis sale, gémit-il

- Tu n'es pas sale...Potter l'est...Mais pas toi, tu es mon ange... "

Et doucement je l'embrasse. Il veut me repousser, je le force un peu...Je sens des larmes couler sur ma joue. Alors je le relâche pour replonger dans ses yeux dont la mélancolie qui les animait autrefois a laissé place à un étrange vide.

" Je ne suis pas Potter, je ne te ferai pas de mal "

Me rapprochant à nouveau, cette fois il se laisse faire...Puis lentement, je l'emprisonne dans mes bras pour lui procurer cette chaleur qui lui manque tant.

**L'ombre a recouvert ton coeur de glace**

**Alors doucement j'essaie de le réchauffer**

Je crois qu'il se rendort lentement, les traits plus soulagés. Il ne tremble plus. Maintenant je me sens revivre en sentant la chaleur de nos deux corps enlacés. J'aimerais tant que cet instant dure une éternité, que le monde se fige à jamais, que les ennuis restent derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Mais tout instant de plénitude s'évapore rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière a en effet fait sa petite crise en hurlant au blasphème, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes dormir ensemble. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Lorsque j'ai vu en une fraction de seconde son léger sourire, je me suis dit que j'ai cherché le bonheur durant les 17 ans de ma vie, alors qu'il était simplement tout près de moi, dans ce sourire insouciant, remplissant mon coeur d'espoir.

RL

Sans ménagement je le vois retourner les crêpes, fines et chocolatées, je me demande quel goût elles peuvent avoir. L'elfe de maison me les tend. J'en chaparde une pour mon plus grand plaisir...La soirée risque d'être longue donc mieux vaut prendre des calories.

Me voilà à nouveau dans ma chambre de préfet. J'ai installé dans mon lit un James dépressif. Pourquoi ? parce que j'avais peur qu'il commette une bêtise, une de plus. Surtout qu'il est dans le même dortoir que Sirius. Même si celui-ci lui a promis de ne plus s'approcher de Rogue, je vois très bien que sa rancune est toujours omniprésente. Et puis il y a ses crises...Cela dure depuis quelques jours déjà...

Je regarde le dormeur...peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tout ira pour le mieux. Vous avez deviné. J'ai parlé trop vite. Je vois ses trais se crisper. Il n'est que 18h00, en général cela intervient plus tôt. Il y a du progrès. Puis les gouttes de sueur apparaissent par millier sur son visage et ensuite eh bien il délire. Il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, parfois il crie et de temps en temps il l'appelle.

**Son âme est emprisonnée **

**En toi. Il faut la libérer **

**Sinon tu seras condamné.**

Dans un mouvement vague, j'essaie de faire diminuer la fièvre en tapotant son front avec un chiffon humide. Mes incantations envahissent la pièce et tentent de lui faire regagner la réalité. J'ai l'impression d'être un gourou en pleine séance de spiritisme. Mais mes méthodes marchent, je le vois se détendre. Ses crises sont de moins en moins fréquentes...Je voulais l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il a refusé. Son déterminisme m'a poussé à accepter sa requête. Mais chaque soir, je regrette un peu mes choix.. Soudainement il reprend mon bras

" _Severus c'est toi ? "_

Il l'appelle par son prénom dans ses délires, c'en est presque amusant.

" _Oui c'est moi "_

Et alors doucement il sourit et il s'endort. Avant il disait plus...Il réclamait son pardon, il pleurait même. Alors doucement j'ai décidé de faire l'acteur et de satisfaire sa folie. Je tente toujours de diminuer sa culpabilité. Mais ce n'est pas facile...Je passe des nuits blanches, et mon rôle de préfet devient difficile à assumer dans ces conditions. Je soupire, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre un café de plus. Doucement je me lève pour ne pas réveiller le démon James. Et je me dirige dans la salle commune des préfets, il y a toujours une machine à café. Pour les rondes de nuit, c'est parfois très utile. Mais soudain je me fige, j'entends des cris et des voix...Je me cache derrière le canapé, et j'entends Narcissa...et Rogue...Je me fige en les écoutant.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire ? J'ai peur d'avoir deviné. Je lance discrètement un sort pour empêcher la porte du préfet des serpents de se refermer complètement. Et lorsque je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous les deux partis, je me précipite à l'intérieur.

La vision de cette chambre me laisse sans voix...J'avais raison, un lit défait, du sang, des vêtements déchirés...Je me précipite pour sortir complètement déboussolé. Et je m'effondre sur le canapé en pleurant soudainement.

**Serais-tu sans coeur**

**Pour avoir arraché celui**

**De ton âme sœur ?**

J'entends la cafetière s'exciter. Mais je reste dans le vague pendant de nombreuses minutes...jusqu'à ce que la porte claque. Et mince, je me retourne...Bingo Narcissa...Elle savait que j'étais là...j'ai toujours su que cette fille était machiavélique. Pourtant elle ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds qui ont l'air si soyeux. Ils volettent dans tous les sens, c'est fascinant.

" _Franchement pour la discrétion Lupin, je te mettrais une sale note...ça contrasterait avec ta moyenne générale "_

Elle rit jaune. Je suis un ami de James, elle ne peut que me détester. Moi aussi je devrais la haïr. Pourtant j'ai toujours un certain malaise et le coeur qui bat trop vite en sa présence. Et puis James a fait quelque chose d'affreux, je comprends qu'on puisse le détester.

" _Comment va t il ?_

_- A ton avis ? Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer la situation Lupin. Elle est déjà à un niveau dangereux pour ton ami. "_

Elle crache sans vergogne le dernier mot...Oui j'ai un ami bien stupide, je le reconnais. Mais il a un coeur, il est humain...et on doit le ramener sur le bon chemin.

" _Que veux-tu ?_

_- J'aimerais étrangler ton ami...Mais j'ai entendu les cris tout à l'heure...Donc je me suis dit que laisser sa culpabilité le terrasser sera une bonne chose "_

Elle sourit ironiquement et méchamment, et pourtant elle est si troublante avec ses éclairs dans les yeux.

" _Tu sais James n'arrive pas à accepter la réalité de ses sentiments. Ne lui en veux pas_

_- Oh Monsieur fait dans la psychologie maintenant...Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Lupin vu la situation…Ton ami est impardonnable "_

Je hais quand elle a raison et qu'elle se rapproche de moi, me frôlant volontairement.. Elle sait qu'elle me fait de l'effet. Je hais les Serpentardes. J'ai l'impression d'être une tomate qui s'enfonce dans un canapé. Je suis pathétique, mon ami souffre et je joue le crétin.

Elle est proche de moi maintenant et me regarde dans les yeux sérieusement

" _Je ne veux plus qu'il l'approche Remus. Je compte sur toi "_

Elle m'a achevé avant de détourner les talons et partir d'un pas noble. Elle a prononcé mon prénom pour que je lui obéisse et j'ai envie de le faire comme un bon toutou. Mais non, je dois me ressaisir...

J'entre à nouveau dans ma chambre, le coeur encore trouble. Elle a pour la première fois de ma vie prononcé mon prénom. C'est quand même un grand événement.

James est réveillé...Oh ça ce n'est pas normal.

" _James ?_

_- Que dois je faire Remus ?J'ai peur de remettre ces lunettes. Je voudrais tellement changer d'univers, de monde...Est-ce que je dois aller le voir? "_

**Et grâce à tes lunettes que verras tu ?**

**Une âme en peine qui te condamne,**

**Ou bien l'être que ton coeur réclame ?**

Je le regarde dans les yeux froidement.

" _Tu es à Gryffondor James. Et je te connais, si tu veux Severus alors tu l'auras...Mais... n'utilise pas la force..."_

Ma voix est cassée, et il détourne les yeux...Je ne peux pas l'imaginer mauvais. Même s'il a fait " ça ". James est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadé...enfin sauf quand ses neurones sont tourmentés par un grand maux du siècle : l'amour.


	13. une âme prisonnière

pipasole: Oh je suis touchée: un monument en mon honneur...snif c'est si gentil et généreux de ta part. En tout cas je suis très heureuse que James t'es touché, c'était le but recherché en réalité:: montrer un James salop, dérouté dans ses conceptions et repentis...Tu verras très vite comment il va évoluer...Et s'il lui avait dit je t'aime, je crois qu'il serait parti pour bien plus qu'un deuxième round avec Sev . En tout cas, c'est amusant car pour Lucius j'ai ceux qui l'adorent et ceux qui le detestent. J'en arrive presque à être perturbée par tant de sentiments contradictoires envers ce personnage. Dans ce chapitre je suis désolée je ne réponds pas pour l'instant à tes attentes pour Lucius/Sev...Par contre je ne peux pas pour l'instant te dire si James/Sev finissent ensemble car c'est quand même la trame de l'histoire et ça gachera tout donc...patience...Merci encore pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir (surtout la partie sur les compliments lol )

BeLiaL : Et bien merci, oui merci de m'avoir encouragé, car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai continué sur l'idée de l'âme, en l'approfondissant. Oh! Une fan de Lucius/Severus...ah ah attention il y a une lutte qui se joue entre James et Lucius, qui va l'emporter? Je vois que tous les lecteurs ont ici leur drapeau. Mais fais attention tu es quand même du coté d'un blond, c'est mal parti...Nan je rigole j'ai aucun préjugé sur les blonds mdddr. Allez à bientôt

Zelda-sama : alors comment va le clandestin repenti? Merci quand même pour ta review, rapide mais éfficace. La suite là voilà xd! Désolée j'essayerais de te répondre directement avec ton adresse email la prochaine fois, je sais pas si on peut répondre directement sur ce site, je pense qu'il faut que je le fasse à partir de ma boîte au lettre...bon en attendant big bisou baveu en éspérant que cette suite te plaise...

Bonne fête à tous les amoureux du monde, et aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un James et un Sevy à leurs cotés (ou un Lucius lol)...

**Chapitre 13 : une âme prisonnière**

**'''SR'''**

Les flocons de neige emballent tendrement le paysage, que j'observe d'un oeil attentif à travers la fenêtre. J'aurais tant aimé être l'un d'entre eux. Voltiger dans les airs à travers la nuit noire ou lors de matinées grises, avant d'atteindre lentement le sol dur et chaud et de m'y fondre tendrement. Vous allez me rétorquer: les hommes marchent sur la neige, l'écrasent, roulent dessus...La neige doit souffrir...mais la douleur de la neige n'est rien comparée à celle du coeur et de l'esprit de l'être humain. Un flocon ne se demandera jamais en ce réveillant tous les matins, si son reflet réapparaîtra devant le miroir. Oui, le mien n'est toujours pas réapparu.

**Ombre, je t'ai donné gratuitement mon âme aimante**

**Tu l'as dévorée, en riant de mon inconscience**

Mme Pomfresh n'a trouvé aucune solution à ce phénomène inexplicable et paranormal.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retourne doucement… Lucius.

_« On la retrouvera Sev...Elle ne s'enfuira pas longtemps crois-moi...Allez viens sortons de cet enfer habillé en blouse blanche. »_

Je lui souris doucement et peu convaincu je l'accompagne en dehors de l'infirmerie. Un enfer en appelle un autre, mais je me retiens de tout commentaire. Je sais que Lucius fait beaucoup d'efforts, donc il faut voir les choses de manière positive. J'ai appris au moins quelque chose de rassurant : Lucius a demandé de changer de chambre avec la préfète de Serdaigle, et contre toute attente elle a accepté. Ainsi je n'aurais plus à revoir «la pièce », même si pour cela Lucius et moi devrons affronter la chambre d'une fille... Au moins il y a de la place pour ranger des livres. C'est le principal. A cette annonce, j'ai levé un sourcil interrogatif

_« Oh tu sais les Serdaigles sont faciles à avoir...On leur promet le livre le plus rare du monde, et elles vous mangent dans la main. »_

Lucius a toujours plus d'un tour dans sa manche, s'il fait de la politique plus tard, cela ne m'étonnera guère. Rapidement je m'installe sur le bureau et commence à travailler, pendant que Lucius range nos affaires et vire les horribles «trucs » de l'ancienne occupante. Comment peut-on dormir avec un lapin rose ? C'est inhumain. J'en aurais fait des cauchemars à sa place.

_« Ça ira, Sev ?_

_- Oui oui je pense que j'arriverai à rattraper tous mes cours._

_- Tss... Je ne parle pas de ça. »_

Il est mal à l'aise, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet...

_« Tu arriveras à aller en cours avec...lui?_

_- ...Lucius... On verra, on n'y est pas encore. »_

Il ferme mon livre sans ménagement et le prend dans ses mains.

«_ Lucius, rends-le moi j'en ai besoin...tu vois pas que je travaille..._

_- Ça fait déjà trois heures que tu bosses...C'est pas en te noyant dans le travail que tu vas tout oublier...Tu sais, on peut encore aller voir Dumbledore et l'envoyer en enfer._

_- Non, il n'en est pas question...Et puis on ne me croira pas...Je ne veux pas aller me plaindre pour ça...et tout raconter devant ces gens... »_

Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je n'étais pas consentant. C'était différent de Lestrange, je l'avoue. J'ai eu peur dans les deux cas, c'est vrai, mais avec Lestrange j'avais envie de mourir...

**Avec toi j'ai cru en l'impossible**

**Avec toi j'ai cru aimer la vie**

C'est stupide, n'est ce pas ?. Je me suis bêtement enhardi, j'ai laissé mes plus bas instincts se soumettre à ses mains. J'ai oublié la haine le remplaçant par ce sentiment impérissable. Et je me suis fait tromper, humilier, souiller par ce sale Gryffondor. Il a détruit ce sentiment une nouvelle fois. Je le hais tellement..

**Avec toi je n'ai eu qu'illusion**

_« Alors je t'accompagnerai à chaque fois en cours...Avec Narcissa, on va se relayer._

_- Arrête je te dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné... Je suis assez grand. Ne me prends pas pour un enfant !_

_- Mais..._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.»_

Reposant violemment le livre sur la table, il me prend la main et s'agenouille. Je m'affole, il devient fou ou quoi. Et il sourit ce con.

_« Ecoute-moi bien, Severus Rogue ! Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que je m'assure que tu ailles bien »_

Je déteste son sourire de vainqueur. Et je hais quand j'avoue être vaincu.

_« D'accord...Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ta présence en tant que chien chien me réjouisse._

_- Mais ton toutou adoré sait que tu es déjà follement heureux de m'avoir à tes cotés... »_

Il est vraiment blond parfois. Je le laisse m'embrasser. Mais indistinctement, je sens encore cette peur en moi. Je revois son visage, sa haine. Son odeur comme ses touchers me reviennent en mémoire. Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse de mon esprit, de Poudlard. Mais je sais qu'il attend ma venue, mon retour en classe. Il va sûrement se moquer de moi, me ridiculiser...montrer à tout Poudlard que je suis une vulgaire prostituée qui écarte les cuisses même avec son pire ennemi...

Je sens deux yeux orageux se braquer sur moi. Je ne peux plus m'en détacher, il essaye de m'envoûter. Y arrivera-t-il ?

**Sauras-tu la ressusciter ?**

**L'âme que l'ombre a mangée ?**

Lucius s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote sensuellement:

_« Laisse moi te faire oublier ce connard.»_

J'acquiesce doucement. Et je le suis un peu nerveux sous les couvertures de soie. Je le laisse me dévêtir, je le laisse me faire gémir et frémir. Je le laisse entrouvrir une porte qui jusque la était clause grâce au bon soin de Potter.

Et pendant une nuit, j'ai réussi à l'oublier dans ses bras.

Le lendemain plein d'espoir je me suis regardé dans le miroir...Une larme a jailli de mes yeux. Toujours rien, pas de reflet, je suis peut-être un vampire ou un fantôme.

Puis soudainement je sens les bras possessifs de Lucius entourer mon corps nu . Et là sous mes yeux étonnés, je vois mon reflet réapparaître.

**Mon âme m'est revenue de l'Enfer.**

**Mais pourquoi me sourit-elle si tristement ?**

**'''JP'''**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais je ne peux plus dormir. Je regarde attentivement Remus en train de dormir sur le sol de sa chambre, sur un lit de camp plus exactement. Je souris futilement face à cet ami qui m'est cher et qui ne m'a pas abandonné. Et pourtant, seul Merlin sait combien de fois il m'a répété que j'étais un ignoble Gryffondor, sans cœur et sans jugeote, inconscient de tout, faiseur de bêtises. Mais il est toujours là. Il est resté près de moi. Je suis heureux de l'avoir à mes cotés.

Je respire brutalement et je prends mes lunettes sur la table de nuit. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je ferme les yeux. Et je les mets. La peur qui me rongeait les entrailles jusque là s'est envolée, il faut que je l'affronte.

**Mon ange, j'ai tenté de t'oublier**

**Mais mon coeur qui a chaviré**

**Réclame ta présence à mes cotés.**

En ouvrant les yeux, je le vois. Il crie d'amour et de plaisir, il m'ensorcelle par sa voix, par son corps, par ses sombres pupillesMais je souris. Je n'ai plus peur de ce qui s'offre sous mes yeux, je n'ai plus peur de tout capturer, de les faire miens à jamais.

Je me poste devant l'une des glaces. Toutes me montrent une image, une vision de lui différante. Mais j'ai choisi celle où il se confesse à moi. Celle qui me fait le plus perdre la tête.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

Les images se brouillent et une seule apparaît devant moi, juste le visage de Severus qui me sourit à travers ce miroir. Je doute. Est-ce que c'est lui ou autre chose ? Est-ce que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre ne se moquerait pas de moi, est-ce un sortilège, une malédiction,...ou bien lui...

_« Es-tu son reflet? »_

Ma question est stupide et pourtant...Je trouve tout ceci si irréel que j'ai le droit d'être désorienté. Le clone de Severus me sourit, cela me fait frémir. Il ne m'a jamais souri de cette façon, sauf peut être...il y a de ça quelques années, avant que tout ne commence.

_« Réponds-moi..._

_- Si je n'étais que son reflet, je ne parlerais pas et ne m'animerais pas.»_

Je crois que ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. Bon il parle...Je ne comprends plus rien...

_« Alors quoi, son âme ?_

_- Si j'étais son âme, alors il serait mort ._

_- Alors qui es-tu ? Mon imagination, ma folie ?_

_- Si j'étais ta folie, alors tu serais fou ._

_- Arrête de te jouer de moi. Je t'ai posé une question. Qui es-tu ?_

_- ...Disons que je suis une partie de Severus...Tu peux m'appeler âme ou reflet, je suis les deux à la fois sauf que je ne suis ni totalement l'un, ni totalement l'autre...Je suis votre folie commune. Je suis ce dont le corps et coeur de Severus ne veulent plus. Il m'a rejeté, je l'insupporte trop. Et je suis ce que toi tu veux, ce que tu désires._

_- ...Pourquoi ne repars-tu pas ?_

_- Parce que deux personnes se meurent d'amour. Parce que personne ne veux que je reparte.»_

Je lui souris tendrement, bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il reparte. Le Severus qui est devant moi est différent. Il est heureux, il sourit, il y a des étincelles dans ses yeux. De mes doigts, je trace sur la vitre le contour de son visage, m'attardant sur ses lèvres.

**Douce âme, tu es ma prisonnière**

**Je t'enchaînerai dans ce miroir**

**Pour t'avoir près de moi à jamais**

_« Alors tu vas rester avec moi, pour toujours ?_

_- Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.»_

Je regarde ses yeux pétillants. Oui cette lueur qui me fait tant frémir est à mes cotés. Moi qui cherchais ces étincelles à travers ses larmes, je les ai trouvées à travers sa joie. J'ai l'impression que c'est un Severus totalement épanoui...et peut être...amoureux qui est en face de moi. Cette pensée me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Si cette partie de Severus est là...alors à quoi ressemble celle que j'ai laissée ?

J'ai passé encore deux jours dans la chambre de Remus. Celui-ci m'a félicité, je n'ai plus de crises...Il m'a expliqué que j'avais eu de la fièvre, assez virulente par moment...Mais je vois bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais il ne m'a rien dit.

Je ne lui ai pas raconté ma rencontre avec mon ange. J'ai repris les cours, et il me suit toujours dans chaque miroir, au détour de chaque fenêtre, vitre,... Il me sourit toujours, mais peut-être de moins en moins.

Pourtant le vrai Rogue n'est pas revenu.Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? J'ai son reflet ou son âme auprès de moi.

**Une âme que je n'ai pas souillée**

**Qui vient me réconforter de son sourire.**

**Sourire, que j'avais jusque là effacé**

Ce matin je regarde et caresse encore une fois son reflet dans le miroir avant d'aller en cours...Mais tout est différent. Il est nerveux, et triste. Il s'efface. Je crie

_« Non ne t'en vas pas !_

_- Laisse moi partir, souffle-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ? »_

Je m'affole, je renverse tout ce qui se trouve sur le lavabo.

_« Tu m'avais promis… »_ Je gémis comme le lâche que je suis.

_« Je n'ai plus raison d'être._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tout va changer, une partie de lui va changer et moi aussi._

_- Par qui ? Par quoi ? »_

Je ne comprends plus rien. De quoi parle-t-il ?

«_ Je dois retourner en lui pour qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Une sueur froide s'empare de moi . C'est impossible, il ne peut pas changer, il a toujours été mien. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit, il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Aime-moi... Reste avec moi..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que...Oui parce que je t'aime »_

Et sans réfléchir, j'embrasse le miroir désespérément. J'embrasse son image qui doucement disparaît. Mes larmes incontrôlables glissent lourdement sur ma joue et sur la glace vide de mon amour. Mais j'entends ses derniers mots, qui refont revivre mon espoir.

_« Je n'oublierai pas de le lui murmurer.»_

Je sais maintenant qu'il m'a redonné encore une chance et cette fois je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon c'est aussi le nouvel an chinois donc vous avez remarqué: ce chapitre n'est pas trop triste xd C'est un cadeau de fêtes mddr...Bon j'espère que vous portez en adulation James maintenant...sinon franchement je ne sais plus quoi faire...par contre je ne promais pas une suite tendre...oui à bientôt pour leur tendre retrouvaille...


	14. un face à face

Bon j'espère que tout le monde a reçu ma réponse à sa review...sinon je confirme l'idée que les technologies du futur ne m'apprécient pas.  
Je suis encore désolée pour le retard. Tuons les exams avant qu'il nous tue et nous empêche de faire nos fanfics!

**Petit avertissement: Présence ici d'un viol, au premier sens du terme!** Il n'est pas vraiment décrit (en tout cas j'ai essayé d'en mettre un minimum) et se trouve dans la partie de James. Les tentatives de Lestrange, et le lemon James/Sev vous ont un peu préparé à cette scène. Je rappelle que je ne cautionne pas le viol. C'est même ici tout le contraire. Et j'espère que vous verrez la fin comme un hymne contre la violence.

Petit indice pour me faire pardonner de tant de haine: les anti-uke seront bientôt venger (mais quand?) ah ah ah

**Chapitre 14 : un face à face d'incompréhension**

""SR""

De sa main émane une chaleur réconfortante, une douce chaleur qui envahit mon corps et qui me pousse à aller de l'avant. Je me laisse guider. Et pourtant je reste sur mes gardes, car quand j'aurai franchi la porte, je retomberai sur un être méprisable, dont je maudis intérieurement le nom sur plusieurs générations.

_« Es-tu prêt Severus ? »_

Il prononce mon prénom comme jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant, d'une manière si sensuelle. Un sourire se dessine doucement sur mes lèvres. J'ai tellement confiance en ses yeux gris, en ses douces mains qui me caressent le visage.

« _Oui,_ je murmure, troublé par la situation.»

On pénètre dans la salle, et seul un silence pesant nous accueille. Potter manque à l'appel. Tous les autres visages se sont retournés pour nous voir, les murmures nous environnent comme une étrange mélodie qui me fait frémir de peur. Mais je ne montre pas mon angoisse, seule la main de Lucius broyée par la mienne sent que quelque chose me fait mal de l'intérieur. Je baisse légèrement les yeux, pour ne plus les regarder. Ces gens qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Lucius me prend par la main et me mène vers la table des Serpentards. J'ai peut-être détruit sa réputation. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit la Belle et la Bête, ou Le Prince et le Pauvre en chair et en os. Mais est-ce que c'est ça qui les dérange, ou bien le fait que ce soit deux hommes ensemble ? Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'en veux d'avoir mêlé Lucius à cette vaste mascarade.

Mais soudainement, il me lève le menton et m'embrasse devant toute la salle, je suis pétrifié...Mais son sourire me fait oublier la situation, me fait oublier tout le reste, le monde qui nous entoure, le lieu, le temps. Il ne reste que nous deux et notre étreinte.

**Un charmant poète m'a fait oublier**

**En l'espace de quelques foulées**

**Une vie entière jonchée de blessures.**

Mais la porte claque et me sort de cette rêverie et de ses yeux si bleus. Je sens comme une aura lugubre s'abattre autour de nous et en me retournant pour voir qui fait tant de tapage, je vois Potter.

Il est devant nous. Il est entré en claquant la porte. Un sourire malsain orne son visage. Il tend sa baguette vers Lucius, qui dégaine à son tour. Je reste immobile comme hypnotisé par ce regard froid et dangereux. Ses yeux orageux me font baisser la tête. Un grand froid m'envahit par sa soudaine présence. Je me sens mal.

**Mais mes pas finissent par dériver.**

**Gentil poète, vois-tu, je suis emporté**

**Moi et mon âme, dans les griffes du canidé.**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mon esprit repasse la nuit effroyable où Potter et moi nous nous sommes unis pour le pire. Quelque chose au fond de moi me murmure des mots incompréhensibles, un vertige me prend. Lucius resserre son emprise autour de ma taille pour me relaxer. Potter éclate.

_« Sale fouine ! Un duel ! Toi et moi devant le saule cogneur !_

_- Et pourquoi Potter ?_

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

_- Je suis vraiment triste Potter, y aurait-il quelque chose chez moi qui te déplaise pour qu'on en arrive à un duel ?_

_- Je vous trouve tout simplement répugnants. Au fait sale bête où est ta marque sur le bras ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas encore fait tatouer comme un vulgaire clebs._

_- Redis un peu ça. _

_- Les enfants, je vous prie de vous calmer, _les arrête Dumbledore.»

Les professeurs les séparent avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à se lancer des sorts en plein dîner. Mais avant, j'ai clairement entendu Lucius murmurer un _« Très bien Potter, dans trois jours à l'aube .»_

C'est ridicule. Et puis pourquoi se battent-ils ?...Pour Lucius je comprends, mais pour Potter, que cherche-t-il à prouver ?...En croisant rapidement son regard de haine, je pense avoir compris. Il veut détruire tous ceux que j'aime et qui comptent pour moi. Il me hait tellement. Je le vois tourner les talons et repartir.

Quelque chose me bouleverse, ma poitrine me fait si mal et je ne comprends pas. Pas même le parfum de Lucius n'arrive à me calmer.

Et s'ils mouraient dans trois jours ?

**Qui du poète ou de l'ombre du lion survivra?**

Les journées ont ainsi très vite passé, si bien que l'on est déjà à la veille de leur affrontement. Je suis anxieux. Potter a tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'approcher mais heureusement la présence de Narcissa, Lucius, ainsi que deux gorilles de ma classe (qu'ils ont préalablement payé) l'empêche de me joindre. J'ai reçu des lettres. A part celles de la rose noire, les autres je les brûle. Je ne veux pas voir ou entendre de mots cruels.

Ce soir là, je me promène avec Narcissa, quand soudainement nous croisons Remus.

_« Je peux te parler Narcissa ? »_

Il semble mal à l'aise et rouge comme une tomate pas fraîche. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur à Narcissa qui me sourit un peu gênée. Elle me cache quelque chose.

_« Tu n'vois pas que je suis occupée, Lupin ?_

_- S'il-te-plait tu peux bien m'accorder 5 minutes...et seul à seul. »_

Je lui fais signe de la tête pour lui dire que c'est bon, je peux rester 5 minutes sans me faire écorcher vif par un Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? Leur discussion semble s'envenimer de loin. Et puis soudain, je vois horrifié Lupin plaquer Narcissa contre le mur et l'embrasser furieusement. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « Hein y a un problème dans l'énoncé ! » qu'une main couvre mon nez et ma bouche d'un mouchoir.

L'odeur qui en émane me fait plonger dans l'abîme, après avoir vu ses yeux sombres me brûler de leurs éclairs. Ses bras m'entraînent dans un autre monde que j'espère ne pas être aussi dangereux que lui.

**L'ombre du lion m'a kidnappé... **

"""JP"""

J'ai réagi comme un crétin, je le reconnais. Avoir proposé un défi un Malfoy était de la pure folie. C'est un suppôt du mage noir qui a dû tuer plus d'un homme et plus d'un enfant lors de ses missions nocturnes. Mais quand je l'ai vu toucher ce qui m'appartenait, je n'ai pas pu réagir autrement. Servilus est à moi, depuis le commencement, depuis qu'il s'est confessé à moi, depuis que je l'ai fait mien lors d'une nuit glaciale, depuis que je me suis confessé à son âme.

J'ai donc cherché à l'approcher, pour enlever les traces du démon blond, pour lui rappeler qui est son maître

J'ai donc demandé à Remus de m'aider dans mon approche car je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. De sales sangsues le collent. La fille semble la plus intelligente, elle pourrait nous écouter. Alors j'ai envoyé Remus pour qu'il lui parle et la détourne de sa tache initiale c'est à dire garder un oeil sur Severus. Je dois avouer qu'il a très bien fait son travail, je ne pensais pas qu'il détournerait son attention de cette façon, mais ça a marché. J'ai fait humer à mon cher Severus une potion de sommeil, et je l'ai emmené à la salle sur demande.

Je le dépose délicatement sur le sofa rouge. Je touche ses lèvres délicates de mes mains et les embrasse doucement. Caressant ses cheveux d'ébène, j'attends sagement le retour de mon agneau à mes cotés. Mes mains deviennent un peu trop entreprenantes. J'ai bien vite regretté ma curiosité. Lentement, j'ai entrouvert son col, et ce que j'ai découvert m'a laissé de glace.

Un suçon. Et ce n'est pas le mien.

**Mon ange, je suis désespéré,**

J'ai mal. Je grince les dents pour m'empêcher de pleurer et hurler de rage. Mais je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Je déchire violemment sa chemise. Les traces qui sont présentes m'avouent sa traîtrise. C'est donc bien ce sale blond qui m'a pris mon Servilus. L'âme que j'ai vue dans le miroir n'est plus. Je regrette le Severus qui me suivait partout en souriant à travers les miroirs. Celui-là ne m'avait pas trahi.

**Tes marques menacent ma vie de s'écrouler,**

**Ton coeur tente de me détruire.**

J'ai promis à Remus de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais lui m'en fait tellement. Il faut bien que je me venge, qu'il paie pour ma souffrance. Aidé par sa cravate et la mienne, je le bâillonne et lui attache les mains dans le dos. Je commence à le déshabiller. Il ne se réveille pas, alors je le gifle.

**Alors j'ai tenté de te casser,**

**Pour éviter d'être blessé.**

Ses yeux de Judas s'ouvrent doucement et me regardent étonnés, puis effarés. Aie peur car je récupère ce qui m'appartient ! Mon pantalon s'ouvre, je le retourne et je le pénètre violemment. Fermant les yeux ; je le sens crier à travers son bâillon jusqu'à ce que ma jouissance termine notre union de haine.

Le lâchant légèrement, il tente de s'échapper, encore tremblant. Il s'effondre sur le sol. Je lui avais aussi attaché les pieds avec des bouts de sa chemise. Je le regarde gémir de douleur. Déchu, on dirait un ange déchu.

J'ai toujours mal. Doucement je m'approche et enlève le bâillon de sa bouche. Sa respiration est saccadée. Et je vois soudainement ses yeux sombres me fixer tristes et accusateurs :

_« JE TE HAIS »_

Il hurle, il répète ses mots. Puis il éclate en sanglots. Cette sentence brise quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Alors doucement je m'écroule et je l'enlace vivement, comme si c'était une dernière étreinte avant ma mort. Des larmes coulent sur ma joue. Je me sens perdu. Et à ce moment là je réalise que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a trahi avec Malfoy mais moi avec ma jalousie débordante.

**Mais je me suis brûlé les pattes,**

**En voulant briser tes ailes.**

Doucement je prends ce qui reste de mon Severus dans mes bras. Et je le dépose délicatement dans un lit que j'ai fait apparaître. Une fois la chose faite, il recommence à se débattre, à gémir à pleurer, alors je le reprends dans mes bras. Mes lèvres s'approchent de son oreille. Je lui détache progressivement ses liens tout en murmurant d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

_« Tu ne comprends pas Severus, tu ne vois pas que je suis jaloux de Malfoy.»_

Ses gémissements s'arrêtent et je continue désespéré.

_« Tu ne comprends pas que je suis fou de toi, que je ne peux plus me séparer de toi. » _

Il semble trembler, mais il ne pleure plus.

_« Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »_

Cette fois il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Non, il ne comprend pas. Je me détache de lui doucement, et je ramasse ses affaires, lentement je lui remets son caleçon, son pantalon comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais un sentiment de malaise m'a envahit. Et chacun de mes mouvements me rappelle ma folie. Quand mon regard se repose sur lui, ses yeux ont fui les miens. Je suis sur le point de partir, sur le point de fuir cet être qui me fait ressentir tant de sentiments contradictoires. Mais sa main retient mon bras. Sa tête est baissée, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me murmurer encore incertain et tremblant : « Reste.»

Un triste sourire apparaît sur mon visage, et une écharpe de tendresse enveloppe mon coeur. Je le prends à nouveau dans mes bras et je le glisse dans les draps en ma compagnie.

On s'est endormi ainsi, en espérant à un lendemain meilleur, notre coeur et nos doutes s'allégeant au fil de la nuit.

**Pourra-t-on un jour se comprendre**

**Sans passer par des tranchées de violence?**

**Pourra-t-on un jour s'aimer**

**Sans passer par des sommets de peur ou de haine ?**

Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu avec étonnement et ravissement cet être si doux et chaud, reposant sur mon torse. Je suis peut-être resté là à le contempler pendant des heures, jouant avec ses mèches noires. Je ne peux plus me détacher de lui. Il est mon tout, ma vie. Je le caresse doucement le faisant frissonner, mais sans le réveiller pour autant. Je sens l'ensemble de mon être s'embraser. Mais avant que je ne commette l'irréparable encore une fois, je me détache de lui progressivement. Me réajustant, je regarde encore une fois mon coeur étendu dans ce lit d'or. Murmurant un «à bientôt mon ange», je passe la porte pour affronter l'aube et le duel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon j'espère que vous êtes encore en vie et que vous ne me tuerez pas! Il s'agit d'un chapitre transitoire en ce qui concerne les relations et le comportement des personnages. Et je signalerais seulement, qu'il n'y aura plus de présence de viol, mais la violence sous une autre forme risque de réapparaître comme l'indique le dernier mot du chapitre.

Voilà j'espère que malgré tout cela vous a plu, et que vous resterez pour connaître la suite, sans doute plus douce...


	15. des cœurs déroutés

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'évitent de retomber dans le doute et l'incertitude quant à la réception de la suite ...Bon ouf je ne vous ai pas tué avant la fin, ce qui est rassurant lol

BéLiaL : Bon comme ta boîte mail semble merder, c'est peut-être mieux que je te réponde ici. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent j'ai fait de Severus un faible, un uke en puissance, je le reconnais...mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Encore une fois, James n'a pas la cote, mais que faut-il que je fasse pour le faire aimer de toi? Bon c'est vrai que je ne l'avantage pas car comme d'habitude, le petit Griffon va jouer encore une fois au Serpentard, ici avec Lucius...Mais bon il faut bien marquer son territoire (c'est comme les chiens lol)...En tout cas merci pour ta review...kiss kisss  
pipasole : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que la partie du miroir me manque, c'est ma partie préférée pour l'instant. J'espère pouvoir en écrire encore de meilleur. Mais bon en tout cas je suis contente que ça t'est plus, en plus j'ai réussi à te faire réagir ce qui est une bonne chose . Pauvre Lucius, tu ne le ménages pas. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le rendre plus plaisant jusqu'au bout. J'avais aussi envie de vous bercer dans l'illusion jusqu'à la fin de la partie de Severus (toujours mon penchant sadique ). Pour le chapitre 14, j'espère que personne n'a aimé le viol, sinon je vais être démoralisée à vie xd. Vilain James, toujours aussi possessif, arrivera-t-il a surmonter cette possession dévastatrice? A bientôt lol kiss kiss

**Chapitre 15 : des cœurs déroutés :**

NB

(flash-back)

_« Comment fait-on pour embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que qui te prend Lily ? Tu as encore lu ces étranges livres dont le romantisme pourrait effrayer un dragon en rut ?_

_- Ah ah très drôle. Tu sais Cissa, si tu n'étais pas aussi bête, tu aurais tous les hommes à tes pieds._

_- Hein hein ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon._

_- Oh arrête de mentir...mais dis-moi...alors sais-tu ?_

_- Non je ne sais pas embrasser..._

_- Tu voudrais pas qu'on essaye, pour voir ?_

_- Bah tu veux pas attendre que le prince charmant de ton livre le fasse ?_

_- J'ai peur de me planter._

_- Ah lala, très bien. Je veux bien être ton cobaye. » _

(fin du flash back)

C'était mon premier baiser, c'était avant que Evans et moi devenions ennemis.. De ce baiser, j'en ai reçu des frissons incomparables. Un monstrueux volcan avait submergé mon coeur ce jour-là. Je me suis senti bien, heureuse. Notre baiser était magnifique, magique.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que seul moi était en fait tombée dans le piège d'un simple baiser. Je l'ai vu sortir avec un garçon. Oh ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais ça a suffit pour donner à mon cœur une solitude sans nom.

**L'inconnue d'une sensation**

**Tourbillonne sans fin,**

**Au sein de mon passé agité.**

**Comment l'en déloger ?**

J'ai recherché à nouveau ce sentiment de plaisir, de bonheur, de plénitude en embrassant, en enlaçant, en ayant quelques aventures avec des hommes et femmes. Mais il ne m'est jamais réapparu.

Et je croyais vraiment ne plus jamais entr'apercevoir cette étrange palpitation à l'intérieur du coeur...

**A travers des marionnettes,**

**J'ai voulu te retrouver**

**A travers des mensonges,**

**J'ai voulu te ressusciter**

Elle est là, sur mon lit, mignonne, joueuse, envoûtante. Elle m'a attiré par son petit coté chaton. Je voulais l'adopter par un doux procédé typiquement serpentardesque.

Mes mains courent, volent, caressent cette peau si tendre, cette chair qui demande à être embrasser. Ses jupons se plient à mes caprices. Mon souffle et le sien se font plus saccadés. Lentement je remonte, caressant sa poitrine, ma bouche rencontrant la sienne. Il est là. Effrayée, je me détache, je regarde ses yeux bruns. Non, c'est bien elle. Je repars à l'exploration de ce doux corps qui m'est offert. Humant son doux parfum, ma langue s'amuse avec ses oreilles, les titillant jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent une petite couleur adorable. Je recroise ses yeux noisettes. Non il est bien là. Je me détache à nouveau.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

**Tes yeux me voient à travers elle**

Je caresse ses cheveux en souriant tristement. Et soudainement je l'embrasse, ma langue se veut aventureuse. Je cherche, je cherche désespérément ce petit picotement d'extase. Rien à faire, cette sensation ne m'est pas réapparue...Que dois-je faire ? Je gémis de douleur alors qu'elle gémit de plaisir. Son visage moqueur réapparaît. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Encore ce Gryffondor. Il faut qu'il parte de ma tête. Je ne comprends pas. J'aime les femmes. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple affirmation, c'est un fait. Alors pourquoi je le vois, lui ?

**Ton visage se superpose aux autres**

_« Vas-t-en ! _

_Quoi ?_

_- Je t'ai dit dehors ! Prends tes affaires et sors de cette pièce ! »_

Je la vois étonnée, affolée. Je ne veux plus m'attarder sur ce pantin trop maquillé, je la prends par le bras et je la jette en dehors de mon dortoir. Ce n'est après tout qu'une Serdaigle, un peu trop pleurnicharde. Je l'entends crier après la porte. Elle me fait une crise de nerf. Mais mes pensées sont envahies par sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Mes mains touchent à nouveaux mes lèvres. Je ressens encore cette petite chaleur à l'intérieur de moi. Non ce n'est pas possible. Un Rouge et Or m'a jeté un sort.

**Tes lèvres sont responsables de mon tourment.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glisse doucement en dehors du dortoir. J'ai une idée en tête, il faut que je la vérifie, que je comprenne ce qui se passe. Il n'est pas très tard. Heureusement ma petite-amie du jour est partie. Mes camarades de chambre, avachies sur le canapé de la salle commune, me regardent un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_« Déjà fini ? Bah dis donc tu ne tiens pas beaucoup au lit !_

_- Tais-toi Melissa. Si j'étais toi je vérifierais que mon copain ne joue pas à cache-cache avec une Poufsouffle avant de sortir des idioties.»_

Au moins, cette « Miss Teigne bis » aura appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Bon je continue à chercher ma victime. Le voilà. Il est parfait, il se tient à l'écart. Brun, yeux verts, joues rouges, un sixième année, plutôt mignon, je lui fais signe de la tête de me suivre.

Je veux vérifier, je dois absolument savoir. J'aime les femmes, je ne peux pas aimer les hommes. J'ai déjà essayé auparavant : tous des échecs.

Je l'enmene dans un coin sombre à l'écart des autres. Et je l'embrasse. Cela le surprend. Mais il se laisse faire comme un bon courtisan et gentleman qui se respecte.

Je ne ressens rien : ni de chaleur au ventre, ni de vertige. C'est le vide.Je n'aime pas cette situation. J'aime les femmes. Elles sont plus douces, leurs lèvres plus envoûtantes, je suis excitée en leur compagnie. Je ne comprends pas. Lupin n'est pas une femme. Enfin, je crois… Ce garçon ne m'existe pas. Lupin est le seul. Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

_« Dis donc chérie, tu n'as pas honte de pervertir les Serpentardes et Serpentards ? » _

Je me détourne de ma victime potentielle.

_« Pfff ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu voulais ?_

_- Tu n'aurais pas vu Severus ? »_

Je sens que je vais me faire couper en petits morceaux et jeter dans le lac, s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé. A moins qu'il me transforme en paratonnerre.

_« Je ne sais pas. Il voulait rester seul. Alors, je l'ai laissé tranquille. »_

Vilaine Cissa, encore un mensonge machiaveliquement ingénieux qui ne trompera sûrement pas Lucius. Je suis trop nerveuse à ses yeux. Je me trahis moi-même.

_« Depuis quand l'as-tu laissé ? »_

Alors après avoir donné un bon coup de poing à Lupin, j'ai dû le chercher au moins deux heures. Après, j'ai succombé aux formes affriolantes d'une Serdaigle que j'ai finalement rapidement laissée tomber...et oh ça doit bien faire trois heures.

_« Je dirais il y a quelques minutes, vingt tout au plus… _

_- Mouais c'est déjà de trop. Je vais le chercher. Par où est-il parti ?_

_- Il est sorti de la salle commune._

_- A cette heure-ci ?_

_- Je crois. »_

Soucieuse, je le vois partir à sa recherche. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrais à mort, et surtout je tuerais Lupin. Parole de Serpentarde !

**Ton souffle est la cause de tous mes maux.**

""RL""

Il pleuvait ce matin-là. Nos pas s'enfonçaient en cadence dans la boue, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant le saule cogneur. Il n'y avait que moi et Sirius, et quelques Gryffondors, et Serpentards présents. James et probablement Malfoy ont diffusé l'information du duel le plus tardivement possible aux élèves les plus âgés des quatre maisons afin que les professeurs ne soient pas prévenus. En tant que préfet en chef, j'ai fermé les yeux sur cette affaire, au risque de me faire prendre. De toute façon, avec ou sans mon accord, ils se seraient battus dans l'ombre d'un orage. Il fallait que la haine d'un Potter et Malfoy explose un jour.

Lily s'est approché de moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Il faut dire que James ne lui court plus après, comme l'année dernière.

_« Pourquoi Remus, se battent-ils ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que Severus en est la cause ?_

_- En quelque sorte… »_

Elle sourit tristement, elle semble si distante je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais soudain je vois ses yeux verts lancer des éclairs. En me retournant j'aperçois ma Némésis aux cotés de Malfoy. A mon plus grand agacement, elle est toujours aussi lumineuse, attirant les regards, même à travers ce vent pluvieux. Ils s'approchent de nous. Mais je reste hypnotisé par sa présence si réchauffante dans ce lieu froid et glacial. Ses yeux me lancent des flammes, et brûlent l'ensemble de mes entrailles.

**Tes yeux gris cherchent à me faire regretter**

**Des gestes, que j'ai voulus te faire aimer.**

_« Où est Potter et Severus ?_ me crache Malfoy . »

Mes yeux finissent par se reposer sur la source de tant de trouble.

_« Ils vont arriver. »_

Je mets soudainement la main devant la bouche. Mince, j'ai avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble. Malfoy sourit méchamment, il m'empoigne. Je sens qu'il a une furieuse envie de me tuer. Sirius tente de m'aider mais deux gorilles l'en empêchent. Mes yeux se reposent sur ma Némésis, qui semble être dans le même état que son ami.

**Te trahir n'était pas mon intention,**

**T'enlacer était ma seule idée,**

**T'embrasser était mon seul rêve.**

_« Qu'a-t-il fait de Severus ? »_

De longues minutes interminables s'écoulent. Il me secoue.

_« Réponds !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_

James est l'homme de la providence. Malfoy me lâche, je glisse, tombant lourdement dans la boue.Les Serpentards rigolent. Mais c'est son rire à elle qui me fait le plus de mal. En me relevant, mes yeux restent fixés sur la beauté du sol. Je ne veux pas affronter son visage, marqué par la haine et le dégout.

_« Potter._

_- Malfoy._

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Bien au chaud ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »_

Mon ami est vraiment inconscient. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius décide d'intervenir et de jouer l'arbitre aux cotés de Narcissa. Malfoy et James finissent par arrêter de se chamailler et se placent à une distance respectable l'un en face de l'autre. Un champ de protection magique entoure le lieu du combat, de façon à ce que les autres spectateurs, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ne soient pas touchés par les sorts. Moi, Sirius, Narcissa et un autre Serpentard sommes à l'intérieur de l'arène, mais protégés par une plus fine bulle.

Le combat peut commencer, bien que je ne voie toujours pas le premier concerné, c'est-à-dire Rogue. Les sorts commencent à fuser, de plus en plus complexes. Mais ils réussissent chacun à les esquiver habillement. Ce combat aurait pu être banal, leur haine et insulte s'équivalant, leurs sorts par leur intensité aussi. Cependant Malfoy a plus d'expérience, et mon ami se fatigue vite. Il a d'ailleurs le malheur de chatouiller un peu trop les nerfs de Malfoy. Sa voix résonne à chaque fois comme un doux son de cloche funèbre, et Malfoy finit par craquer :

_« Malfoy, Malfoy, tu sais que les fouines sont peu douées au lit. La preuve Rogue revient chaque fois vers moi pour le supplier de le prendre.»_

Il va trop loin.

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ses gémissements, je m'occupe très bien de lui.»_

Les yeux enragés de Malfoy font de ses sorts de véritables éclairs de feu. James épuisé finit par être touché, et j'entends ses os craqués au moment où il atterrit durement sur le sol. Mais en se relevant avec difficulté, James a un sourire sadique, fixant son rival d'un air de défi.

_« Il m'a crié son amour quand je lui aie fait voir le septième ciel.»_

Malfoy hurle de rage, et je vois effrayé une boule de magie noire se forger autour de lui, non il n'a pas le droit de faire cela. Malfoy touche le sol de ses mains et prononce une incantation. James a un dernier sourire avant de voir la terre se fendiller sous ses pieds. Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie noire, pas dans l'école. Il ne peut...

**L'amour a fait trembler nos âmes**

**Sa jalousie a dévoré autrui**

Comme suite à un tremblement de terre, le sol s'est coupé en deux. Je vois James tomber. Merde. J'essaye de sortir de la bulle pour l'aider. Mais la puissance de Malfoy nous empêche d'intervenir. J'entends la foule crier d'effroi. Narcissa à mes cotés ne bouge plus. Elle est terrifiée. Instinctivement, je la prends dans mes bras, elle s'accroche à moi pendant que je vois impuissant mon ami se débattre dans le vide. James a réussi au dernier moment à s'accrocher au rebord, les pieds dans le vide, ses mains fébriles se cramponnant désespérément à un petit arbre. La boue l'empêche de remonter, le faisant glisser.

Malfoy s'approche, un air de triomphe dans les yeux. Mais quelque chose me fait peur, va-t-il le tuer ? Non, il ne peut pas. Je ferme les yeux. Non tout ceci n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar.

_« LUCIUS ARRETE !!! »_

En rouvrant les yeux, je remarque alors Severus. Il est là entre James et Malfoy. Comment a-t-il fait pour franchir la barrière magique ? Etait-il le seul en droit d'intervenir dans ce combat inégal, de tout arrêter avant que la mort n'emporte l'un d'entre eux? Je le vois tendre la main vers mon ami, et l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin. Malfoy les regarde, une rage sourde s'emparant de lui. Sa baguette se pointe vers Potter. Mais elle finit par ciller et s'abaisser car Severus s'interpose une nouvelle fois. Un combat visuel a lieu entre les deux Serpentards. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont marmonné quelque chose, mais je suis trop loin pour entendre. Malfoy se retourne, fermant les yeux, recherchant son masque de froideur.

_« Puisque tu as fait ton choix_, crache-t-il »

Je le vois repartir, et tout s'estompe. Les barrières s'évanouissent, le sol se referme. Narcissa se détache de moi, pour suivre Malfoy.

**Mais un halo d'espoir nous a redonné la vie...**

Et en m'approchant du lieu où la terre a voulu dévorer mon ami, je vois un James encore sous le choc resserrant son étreinte autour de Severus. Ses nerfs face à la mort ont lâché prise, et il se met à pleurer dans ses bras. Severus, mal à l'aise, semble lui murmurer des mots doux et lui caresse le dos, afin de le réconforter.

Alors seulement à ce moment précis, j'ai su que l'avenir les réunirait définitivement. Elle a peut-être décidé de leur donner une chance de se découvrir...

**...et la possibilité d'aimer l'impossible.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et non ce n'est pas fini...Pour ceux qui ont pensé cela, franchement je suis déçue! J'espère en tout cas ne pas trop vous avoir choqué dans ce chapitre avec le couple Narcissa/Remus...

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	16. le chemin de notre secret

Coucou, encore désolée pour le retard. Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, et je vais me flageller pour publier toutes les deux semaines ...Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 : le chemin de notre secret.**

""SR"""

_Le désert s'étendait à pertes de vue, je marchais difficilement sur le sable fin, d'un pas saccadé sous un soleil de plomb. Je voyais des îlots de verdure, des lacs, des oasis et puis quand je m'en approchais, ils disparaissaient. Je suis dans un monde d'illusions. Je continue à marcher. J'ai chaud. Une tempête de sable se lève. Je marche à l'aveuglette. J'entends alors une voix, douce, suave, la voix de Potter. Elle me fait frissonner comme à chaque fois. Je le vois. Enfin je crois. Une silhouette se dessine. Je m'approche. Il me dit quelque chose, je n'entends rien. La tempête m'empêche de tout comprendre. Je tends d'avantage l'oreille. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! _

_« Moi aussi je t'haine ! »_

_Il ne peut m'avoir dit cela. Plus je m'approche de la silhouette plus j'entends autre chose, plus les mots se déforment. Il est tout près et me sourit. _

_« Moi aussi je t'haine ! »_

_Pris d'une joie subite, je fais un pas de trop, un pas vers ma déchéance. Et je m'enfonce, je m'enlise. Il se détourne de moi et repart. Mon visage est foudroyé par la peur et l'anxiété. Je m'enfonce toujours, je n'arrive pas à me dégager et à le rattraper. Je crie, je le supplie de venir m'aider. Mais il a disparu. Seule la tempête me répond de son souffle dur et flagellateur, et je continue à m'enfoncer dans les sables mouvements. Pourquoi ? J'ai parcouru un si long chemin dans la douleur, j'ai cherché son amour à travers des déserts de haine. Et quand je l'obtiens enfin, ma mort approche. Ce n'est pas juste, je suis de nouveau seul. Et quand ma tête se recouvre de sable, je ferme les yeux. _

_Finalement, je suis heureux d'avoir connu un bonheur même s'il est éphémère, et même s'il n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde..._

**Dans le désert je me suis enlisé. **

**En mer, je me suis noyé.**

**Sur terre je t'ai aimé.**

L'obscurité m'entoure, la douleur aussi. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'ai un vertige et je tombe de ma chaise. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le désert, Potter, l'enlisement, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. J'essuie vivement les deux petites larmes qui sont apparues sur mes joues. Et j'attends que mon coeur cesse de battre la chamade pour me rasseoir.

Mes yeux se posent sur le lit où se tient Potter, il dort toujours paisiblement.

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu depuis hier. Après le duel, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher, se pelotonnant contre moi. Black a même rigolé, mal à l'aise, en affirmant qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser tomber, sinon il se briserait. Puis le regard fuyant, il est parti avec un «Prends bien soin de cet idiot. »

Personne n'a osé s'approcher de lui, de nous, hormis Lupin qui m'a aidé à le ramener à l'infirmerie. Potter tremblait. Voir la mort a donné à ses yeux quelque chose qui m'a touché.

Je caresse doucement sa main, frôlant de mes doigts sa peau douce. Je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qui se passe entre nous. Des sentiments toujours contradictoires m'envahissent en sa présence, comme si je touchais à la fois l'eau et le feu.

J'entends sa respiration, mes yeux ne peuvent en effet se détacher de ses lèvres où émanent une certaine chaleur. Doucement, je m'allonge à ses cotés, l'enlaçant de mes bras. Peut-être qu'ainsi je ne ferai plus de cauchemars. Cependant, je crois que je l'ai réveillé. Il se retourne et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Il frôle ma joue de ses doigts, incertains eux aussi de notre avenir. Aucun mot ne peut sortir de ma bouche, je crois que lui non plus. Il s'approche doucement de moi et m'embrasse légèrement, avant de se rendormir en ma compagnie.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis détaché de lui en silence. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il se passait. Si hier il s'est encore une fois de plus joué de moi, si je me suis une nouvelle fois leurré en sa présence. Mais toutes mes questions sont restées dans le non-dit, j'étais incapable de les prononcer. J'avais peur d'entendre sa répondre. Mais au moment où j'allais partir, il me demanda :

_« Me laisseras-tu, Severus , parcourir seul ce chemin ? »_

**Nous avons créé deux chemins,**

**L'un vers l'amour, l'autre vers la haine**

**Le destin en forgea un troisième.**

Je me suis retourné surpris de le voir éveillé, avec une certaine force de conviction dans le regard et dans la voix ; alors qu'hier et cette nuit, il était si fragile dans mes bras.

Nos yeux se fixent, mais cette fois, nos regards sont différents. Nous avons tous les deux changé.

« Tu sais quand j'ai regardé dans le vide, je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne. »

Il ne devrait pas briser notre haine commune, ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor.

_« Quand j'ai côtoyé la mort, je n'ai entendu qu'un seul nom. »_

Ma tête tourne, je ne veux plus être assommé par ce flot de paroles, qui peut-être n'est qu'un simple piège, un simple moyen pour me casser en mille morceaux.

_« Arrête ! Tu as eu peur c'est tout._

_- Je n'ai pas eu peur de tomber, j'ai eu peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais…et tu sais… »_

Il sourit un peu mélancoliquement.

_« J'ai toujours eu peur de perdre ceux que j'aimais. Crois-tu que j'arriverais à garder celui qui a la place d'or dans mon esprit ? »_

Je n'ai pas su répondre. Mes jambes se dérobent. Il me retient, je retombe dans le lit, et glisse à ses cotés. On regarde tous les deux le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il me tient la main fermement.

_« Que veux-tu ? Je souffle._

_- Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble. »_

J'ai un rictus amer. Des images du passé resurgissent.

**Ce troisième chemin, tu as voulu l'emprunter**

**Car il est parsemé d'embûches et de précipices,**

**Car ni la haine, ni l'amour ne le connaissent.**

_« Tu veux me faire tomber ?_

_- Je veux que nous tombions ensemble, Severus.»_

Il place ma main sur son cœur. Je me demande alors si je peux le lui arracher et le garder pour moi seul. Je souris comme un idiot à cette idée. Tout n'est qu'illusion. Avec lui, je me méfie du présent et de l'avenir. Mais puisqu'il me propose l'impossible, pourquoi pas.

**Mais donnez-moi encore cette illusion **

**D'être bercé dans les griffes du lion.**

_« Très bien, si l'on tombe ensemble …Mais avant…_

_- Je sais…avant tu dois régler certaines choses…Tu reviendras alors ? »_

Je n'ai pu que lui répondre un _« Bien sûr. »,_ avant d'affronter ce que j'avais décidé d'abandonner, c'est-à-dire mes amis. Je me suis dégagé de lui. D'un baiser, je l'abandonne entre les mains de l'infirmière.

En arrivant près de la chambre de préfet de Lucius, je me suis arrêté. Une malle se tenait dans le couloir. La mienne. Je l'ai ouverte. Et ce que j'y ai vu m'a fait fondre en larmes. Toutes mes affaires étaient en cendre, ou à moitié brûlées. Lucius a décidé de m'oublier apparemment. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Mais son attitude me donne l'impression d'avoir été aussi utilisé par lui. Il m'a offert son amitié, que pour une seule chose. Et cette chose, j'ai fini par la confier à Potter.

Je me suis donc réinstallé dans mon dortoir. Je n'ai pas de remords, je savais que son amitié n'était que mirage. Mes camarades ont exprimé la joie de mon retour, par des accolades un peu dures, et des croches pieds. Mais je les ignore, et ils décident de faire de même.

Potter est sorti de l'infirmerie quelques jours après, et Lucius fut renvoyé pour utilisation de magie noire. Je crois qu'il a réussi à garder sa fonction de préfet, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. De toutes façons, les vacances sont dans deux jours, il n'aura rien manqué.

J'ai croisé Potter dans le couloir, il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste souri. Ce sourire était une promesse entre nous, une promesse de se revoir et peut-être de ne faire qu'un.

**La pluie de mon cœur s'est reposée dans tes griffes,**

**Tu as cherché à la recouvrir d'un doux sourire.**

""JP""

Ces vacances ont passé rapidement, à la rentrée, j'avais peur que tout ce qui s'était passé ne se soit envolé.

Cette nuit-là, de nombreuses étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Il les regardait avec attention. Je me suis approché doucement de lui, sans un bruit. Et je l'ai enlacé par derrière. On est resté assez longtemps dans cette position sans un mot, regardant la nuit calmement. J'aime cette chaleur auprès de moi. J'ai espéré alors qu'elle ne me quitte plus. Et soudainement, j'ai humé ses cheveux, il s'est brutalement retourné et il m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux noirs, interrogateurs.

«_ Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble, loin des regards… »_

Il a hoché la tête sans un mot, il m'a pris par la main et il m'a encouragé à m'asseoir à ses cotés. Nous regardons toujours tous les deux les étoiles.

J'en désigne intérieurement une au hasard, et j'y vois la vie, la lumière, lui. Mais je n'oserais jamais lui dire toutes les choses extraordinaires que je vois quand je suis en sa présence.

_« Tu sais que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Mais quand Malfoy a débarqué à la gare, insultant Sirius et Remus, j'ai décidé d'aller à Gryffondor.»_

J'ai voulu entamer la conversation, j'ai voulu donner un élan à notre relation, en dévoilant des secrets qui sont restés jusque-là cachés. Il me regarde étonné et me répond quelque chose dont je ne m'attends vraiment pas.

_« J'aurais dû aller à Durmstrang. Mais mon père me trouvait trop idiot pour faire mes études parmi ceux qu'il appelait les meilleures races. »_

Je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre à le connaître, lui apparemment en savait bien plus sur moi, que moi-même. Et pourtant je l'ai toujours observé. On a ainsi parlé toute la nuit, ainsi que les nuits suivantes…..

**Mon âme a rencontré la tienne**

**Sans me connaître,**

**Sans t'aider à m'aimer,**

**Tu es resté à mes cotés.**

Il y a pourtant une chose que je n'ai jamais osé lui demander. Pourquoi m'a-t-il aimé ? Pourquoi veut-il encore de moi ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Je veux profiter de l'instant présent avec lui et surtout je souhaite ne pas le perdre, ni dans les bras d'un autre que moi, ni dans ma mort. Et j'ai peur d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle refasse surface comme lors du combat avec Malfoy. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me sépare de lui.

**Dans la noirceur de la mort**

**J'ai vu ta lumière**

**Je l'ai maintenue fermement en main**

**Pour qu'elle nous donne un nouveau souffle,**

**Pour qu'elle nous emporte sur un nouveau chemin.**

On a eu cependant, Severus et moi, beaucoup de mal à s'apprivoiser, à se confier. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de le taquiner pour le voir bouder ou s'énerver. Ses yeux en colère, aimant ou pétillant de larmes quand je lui disais que je l'adorais, étaient tout pour moi.

Mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que nous sortions ensemble, on était encore au stade de l'embrassade passionnée. On ne se voyait qu'en cachette, à l'abris du regard des autres. Personne ne connaissait nos rencontres nocturnes, et les railleries de quelques élèves et de Malfoy m'indifféraient.

Je n'osais pas allé plus loin avec Severus, de peur de le faire souffrir. Mais le désir était là omniprésent. J'avais envie de le toucher, de l'aimer, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'avais aussi envie qu'il soit en moi, qu'il me fasse sien. J'essayais aussi de contrôler certaines pulsions, comme celles d'assassiner tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de courage, et Remus m'a donné une potion de patience, afin de m'apaiser. Je me sentais parfois si faible en sa présence.

Alors un jour, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la salle sur demande. Je lui ai fait comme on dirait dans certains pays « la totale », avec dîner, chandelles, roses. Vous allez trouver que je suis ringard, mais je voulais que notre union se scelle dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et romantique. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il a dit en entrant _« Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor. Mais dis-moi, où se cache ton coté Serpentard ? »_

Et lorsque j'ai fait apparaître un lit, il eut ce petit rictus. Si autrefois celui-ci m'énervait, ici il m'a fait fondre.

Je me suis doucement approché de son oreille, le sentant frissonner, tout en lui murmurant _« Sauf que, cette fois, je veux que ce soit toi qui mène la cadence Severus »._

Il pâlit considérablement, ce qui me fait esquisser un petit rire victorieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela apparemment. Doucement, je tire sur sa cravate verte et l'amène à partager avec moi ce lit que j'ai fait vert et rouge, pour unir ces couleurs même dans la décoration.

**Dans le sceau que nous scellons**

**J'ai cherché la promesse **

**D'un chemin parsemé de tendresse.**

Il a commencé par dévorer mon cou, j'ai fait de même avec le sien. Nos vêtements se sont enlevés d'eux-mêmes, ils voulaient nous laisser seuls en tête-à-tête. Il est descendu plus bas, combien de fois ai-je rêvé de cet instant là ? J'ai senti sa bouche s'amuser avec mon sexe, mes gémissements en demandaient d'avantage. Et quand j'ai senti ses doigts me pénétrer, j'ai compris la souffrance que je lui avais imposée. J'ai eu mal, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. J'ai esquivé une larme, c'était à mon tour de souffrir. Mais Severus a voulu me montrer le Paradis plutôt que l'Enfer, m'embrassant pour me consoler et au bout de quelques mouvements, j'ai senti un plaisir incontrôlable m'envahir. Le voir se mouvoir en moi, a été un instant inoubliable, notre jouissance la scellée. Mais je n'aurais jamais arrêté ici notre amour, car à mon tour j'ai cherché à me fondre en lui, dans la douceur mêlée à un peu de violence comme il me l'avait si bien montrer et que jusque là je n'avais jamais su lui donner.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de vraiment simple et lui non plus. Nous nous sommes de nombreuse fois disputés pour des broutilles, puis retrouvés dans la passion. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire trois mots si simples, et lui ne me les a jamais redits.

On avait encore peur l'un de l'autre.

Personne ne pensait que notre histoire était réel, tout le monde évitait de nous regarder comme des amants, et ne voyait encore que des ennemis. Il faut dire qu'on ne se montrait pas. Seules les rumeurs pouvaient nous trahir.

Mais un jour, elle est venue me voir. Je l'avais presque oublié. Elle connaissait ma relation avec Severus. Je ne lui avais rien dit. Mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait deviné.

_« James, je me demandais, si tu étais toujours attiré par moi ? »_

J'ai regardé Lily Evans avec peu de conviction. Ses cheveux roux sont devenus fades, sa peau d'un rose fané, sa bouche était si pâle, ses yeux verts étaient sans vie. Je ne l'aimais plus, et je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'ai déjà aimé. Mais je comprends ses interrogations, je l'ai tellement harcelé pour qu'on sorte ensemble, et maintenant je l'évite comme du tue mouche.

_« Je suis désolé. C'était juste un béguin, sans plus._

_- Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Je crois._

_- Tu sais que vous n'auriez aucun avenir ensemble, sans enfants, sans mariage. Les gens vous haïront, et vous risqueriez d'être en marge de la société._

_- Je le sais, mais comment changer des sentiments ?_

_- Tu pourrais sortir avec une fille ou te marier avec une femme, et toujours le voir en cachette?_

_- Pourquoi Lily, tu veux te marier avec moi ?»_

J'ai rigolé un peu trop rapidement, pensant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais quand j'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux, je me suis tue.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison ? »_

Elle s'est brutalement retournée, et elle est partie en courant. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais je n'avais qu'une personne en tête et ce n'était pas elle.

**Enveloppé par ta présence…**

Mais un jour tout à changé. C'était lors d'un quelconque dîner. J'avais bu un jus de potiron un peu bizarre, qui m'avait fait tourner la tête. Et sans le vouloir, alors que je n'admirais que lui, et son magnifique sourire, mes yeux se sont détournés. Et puis, j'ai posé mon regard sur elle. Et je n'ai pu les détacher. C'était comme si j'étais envoûté par elle. Mais en même temps j'étais tiraillé de l'intérieur, pour le regarder lui.

…**J'ai su que je t'aimais.**

Mais une puissance sans non m'a fait voir la réalité. Je n'ai pu détacher mes yeux de ses cheveux roux si soyeux, son teint de rose si frais, ses lèvres étaient rougies par la joie, ses yeux de jade éblouissaient les miens. Plus rien d'autres n'avait alors de l'importance.

**Ces simples mots d'amour,**

**Je n'ai jamais réussi à te les dire**

**A temps.**

J'étais tombé amoureux de Lily Evans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitiez ne me tuez pas...attendez la suite...

à bientôt...


	17. Une histoire étouffée

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup (je ne le dirais jamais assez).

**Chapitre 17 : Une histoire étouffée**

""SR""  
_  
« Dis-moi où il est ?_

- Jamais »

Nos cris raisonnent comme un doux écho qui s'estompe dans un couloir sans vie. Je le regarde dégoutté de l'avoir devant moi, si grand, si fier, tel un Gryffondor dans toute sa stupidité. Je veux qu'il souffre, comme tous les êtres de son espèce.

Tout n'était qu'une vaste mascarade, une comédie joliment organisée, un piège pour m'enfoncer d'avantage dans une boue sans fond. Pourtant je pense que j'y ai cru, à cet amour éphémère. J'ai vécu quelques mois de bonheur, quelques mois de plénitude et d'amour aveugle. Et je n'ai pas regretté mes choix, même si j'ai été trahi et ridiculisé.

**  
Une simple histoire enfermée  
Dans le silence de mon coeur.**

Pour résumer tout l'ampleur du ridicule : James a fait sa sérénade devant une greluche aux cheveux rouges et au sang impur en plein dîner. Il lui a chanté une chanson idiote, d'un romantisme faux.  
A ce moment là on était encore ensemble. Le spectacle était répugnant. Je me souviens encore de ma réaction : je n'avais pas bougé comme si j'assistais à un film d'horreur moldu. Mon ex-ami m'a réconforté, en m'assurant que je pouvais toujours ramper à ses cotés. Mon amie n'a rien dit et ses yeux bleus ont suivi ceux de son futur époux.

Et je me suis trouvé confronté à un autre problème : la connaissance  
Je voulais savoir, savoir pourquoi il m'avait abandonné, savoir pourquoi soudainement j'étais devenu insignifiant, savoir pourquoi il avait rompu sans même me donner la moindre explication, hormis un _« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ». _

**  
Tu as détruit, tu as oublié notre histoire  
Tu as séquestré, tu as ignoré mon coeur  
**

Je me sens si minable à vouloir comprendre. Deux semaines...rien...trois semaines? je ne sais toujours rien. Au bout de la quatrième semaine, je commence à me lasser et ses amis ne veulent même pas me donner un seul indice.

_  
« Dis-moi où se trouve Potter ?_

- Ecoute Rogue, cela fait des jours que tu nous harcèles, que tu nous suis partout. Arrête tes conneries tu veux, tu vois bien qu'il est heureux avec elle. »  


Je le fusille des yeux. Je sais bien qu'il est heureux, peut-être plus que quand on était ensemble. Je l'ai bien vu. Je voudrais le tuer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais avant je veux comprendre.  
__

« Black, dis-moi par Merlin où est Potter ?

- Tu vois pas que tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu sais il ne te mérite pas. Ouvre les yeux Rogue, il s'est servi de toi. Il s'est bien amusé avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu une ouverture avec Lily...Laisse tomber, tu trouveras beaucoup mieux.

- Je...je ne te crois pas.

- Il ne t'aime pas Rogue. »  
****

Un gouffre veut m'emporter loin de toi,  
Un rocher veut écraser tous mes espoirs.  


Ces mots finissent par m'atteindre, quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mets à sangloter. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Je voudrais qu'elles s'arrêtent mais elles ne m'écoutent pas. Elles me brouillent la vue sur ce qui m'entoure. On m'enlace. Je sens juste un souffle chaud contre mon oreille, ce qui me ramène à la dure réalité.

_« Abandonne . » _

Nos yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Ses étincelles me rappellent un peu les étoiles filantes que l'on ne peut attraper, que l'on ne peut comprendre. Mais je suis trop loin d'elles et ce n'est pas elles que je cherche.

_« Je ne peux pas » _

Avec un certain énervement, il reprend sa tirade argumentative, qui m'enlise un peu plus dans cette réalité que je voudrais utopique.  
_  
« On a tout essayé. Remus et moi on lui a fait boire un antifiltre d'amour. On a testé des tonnes de potions. Mais rien à faire il est toujours aussi gaga...et puis... » _

Je voudrais qu'il s'arrête il en a trop dit. Je voudrais que le monde se fige pour ne plus avoir à entendre la réalité. Je voudrais fuir.****

Mais si au fond tout n'était que haine déguisée  
Alors je n'ai plus d'autre chemin que le précipice...  


_« Et puis, s'il t'aimait vraiment, aucune magie ne pourrait le détourner de toi »_

Il me regarde avec une telle intensité, que je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Cela me fait trembler.

_« Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux Rogue...Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait et te rendrait heureux. »  
_  
Il m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux, du moins je croyais que c'étaient ses attentions.

_« Abandonne Rogue»_

Quand nos lèvres étaient trop proches, je l'ai violemment repoussé par peur. Je regarde de nouveau le mur. Un silence pesant nous envahit. J'ai honte. Affreusement honte parce que je ne peux pas abandonner.

_« Black, dis-moi où est Potter ? »_

Ma voix se casse, le silence me rend nerveux. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, je ne vois non plus des yeux bleu lagon , mais jaunes avec une lueur démentielle. Ses poings se resserrent. Je me sens projeté contre le mur. Il me relève sans ménagement et me plaque contre le mur de pierre. Son sourire est légèrement empreint de folie.  
__

« Tu veux vraiment savoir où se trouve James...Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller voir dehors.

- Dehors, à cette heure ici ? Mais la nuit est tombée.

- Il est du coté du saule cogneur, écoute bien comment y accéder...»  


Je le sens s'approcher un peu plus jusqu'à chuchoter au creux de mon oreille afin que personne d'autre que moi sache. « ... »

Puis me regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, il susurre :__

« Mais quand tu le verras...Rogue...ne t'approche plus de lui, ni de nous. D'accord ? »

Je ne réponds pas, il me lâche et je retombe sèchement sur les dalles froides du château. Je le regarde partir en courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un frisson d'angoisse m'envahit: qu'est ce que fait Potter au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Mes pas me conduisent au dehors du château à la recherche toujours de cette réponse. Peut-être que Black a menti. Mon regard se pose sur la lune, elle est aussi ronde que la bulle d'angoisse qui reste suspendue à l'intérieur de moi. Les branches d'arbre craquent sous le poids de mes pas incertains. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit dans la nuit noire. Je marche plus vite, et je me retourne. Personne et pourtant je me mets à courir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je sens un vent froid m'ordonner de faire demi-tour. Mais la lune arrondie ricane et me montre le chemin...Quand j'arrive au pied de l'arbre, les tremblements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, mes mains et mes jambes deviennent moites. Je ne devrais pas entrer. Mais la curiosité s'est alliée à la lune pour me pousser dans la gueule du loup...

**  
...Un précipice qui m'accueillera  
Dans la froideur des sentiments  
Dans l'impossibilité d'aimer à nouveau.  
**

""JP""

Lily si douce, Lily si tendre, je la vois même dans le jeu d'échec qui se trouve devant moi. C'est la reine, ma reine, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se fasse prendre par l'ennemi. Je regarde mon adversaire. Sa main tremble, il va perdre, je le sens, et ma Lily sera sauve. Je la protège par tout un tas de pions, personne ne pourra l'atteindre. Soudain, je vois le chevalier avancer...Non impossible, il a libéré le passage, je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il va prendre ma reine.  
__

« ...Eh James qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je perds ça ne se voit pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ton roi est encore protégé... »  


Alors que j'étais sur le point de hurler de rage, car ma reine allait m'être enlevée, je vois Sirius débouler dans la salle commune et se jeter sur moi, renversant Pettigrow, mon adversaire et le jeu d'échec. Il est mon sauveur. __

« James! James! » 

Je le regarde inquiet...Il semble complètement affolé

_  
« Quoi Sirius, parle ?_

- J'ai...j'ai fait une connerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais jaloux, je voulais une chance et puis il insistait, alors je l'ai envoyé là bas. James, James.

- Calme toi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris James. Il ne voyait que toi. Mais toi et Lily...Je me suis énervé, je n'ai plus rien contrôlé. J'ai couru comme un fou et puis quand toute cette rage est partie, j'ai compris. James, je suis un meurtrier...j'ai peur d'y aller.

- Reprends toi, je ne comprends toujours pas. » 

Sirius se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à me chuchoter au bord des larmes __

« J'ai envoyé Rogue à la cabane hurlante...

- Mais tu es fou ! Remus est...

- Je sais... » 

Mon coeur rate un battement. La peur s'empare de mon être. Je n'écoute plus rien. Je me mets à courir à en perdre haleine. La seule chose que je me répète c'est qu'il va mourir si je n'intervient pas. Severus mourir : les deux mots sont incompatibles. Je cours, cours pour le récupérer. Severus mort. Non c'est impossible, il faut que je retienne Lunard.  
****

Quelque chose résonne au sein de mon coeur,  
Quelque chose de caché par un voile obscur.  


Quand je suis arrivé devant le saule, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul : et s'il n'était pas à l'intérieur, et s'il n'avait pas suivi ce que lui avait dit Sirius, je me jetais peut-être dans la gueule du loup pour rien.  
Un cri me répond, je cours. Le cri de Severus. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, surtout pas ça. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.  
****

Cette voix qui résonne déchire le tissu qui emprisonnait mon coeur.

Je suis entré, parcourant le passage, jusqu'à la porte. Je le vois, il est à l'intérieur. Je le tire pour qu'il sorte, pour qu'il ne voit plus l'horreur et la souffrance de mon ami. Je le tire de là car je veux qu'il reste en vie, avec moi.  
On court ensemble, mais je sais que la bête a pris forme et qu'elle est là dernière nous...Non, sur le coté! Elle nous chasse, elle s'amuse avec nous. Je continue à courir dans la forêt, tenant fermement Severus.. Mais je sais très bien qu'on va se faire dévorer si je ne réagis pas. Je crie à Severus de continuer sans moi. Mais quand je lâche sa main, il s'arrête de courir et ne bouge plus, comme paralysé par la peur. Doucement, je le prends dans mes bras. Rapidement, je l'embrasse.  
_  
« Continue, je t'en prie Severus, fais-moi confiance » _

**  
Cette voix a permis à mon coeur de découvrir la réalité  
**

Nos yeux s'observent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête. Les hurlements du loup sont si proches, mais c'est impossible de savoir où il se trouve. Nous sommes ses jouets. Je vois Severus courir vers le château. Mais alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je vois la bête apparaître devant lui, se précipiter et se jeter sur lui. Je m'affole. Je lance un sort qui lui fait lâcher prise. La bête se précipite sur moi folle de rage, mais cela laisse le temps à Severus blessé de s'échapper.

Le loup sort ses crocs et je souris, me concentrant pour prendre la forme d'un animal majestueux, un cerf.  
Le carnassier me reconnaît et se calme à ma vue.

**  
Cette voix a permis à mes yeux de comprendre mes erreurs.  
**

Le lendemain, j'ai tenté de comprendre. Un voile m'avait enveloppé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius. Au moment où j'ai su qu'il était en danger, l'euphorie s'est envolée, l'image de cette fille s'est fanée...Je ne ressens plus rien, comme si le brouillard qui cachait Severus sous l'apparence de Lily s'était estompée.  
_  
« J'ai apporté des gâteaux James » _

Je la regarde s'asseoir à la table commune des Gryffondors, telle une inconnue. Je ne dis rien, j'ai juste une pensée pour Severus qui est à l'infirmerie. Je ne touche pas à ses gâteaux, elle semble vexée. Après le petit déjeuner, je la pousse dans une classe vide.  
_  
« Eh mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques James ?_

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as envoûté avec ça ! » 

Je jette un médaillon représentant un phénix sur une des tables. Je suis sûr que cette chose est responsable de mon tourment. Je ne l'avais pas avant. Il était tombé de ma poche au moment où j'ai couru vers la cabane hurlante et un de mes amis me l'a rendu. Quand je l'ai touché, j'ai vu l'image d'une femme, de cette femme.  
Elle semble effrayée par mon geste, j'avais donc deviné.

**  
Cette voix, j'ai compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas une femme  
**  
_  
« Alors j'écoute..._

- Je suis désolée James... je...crois que je t'aime et je voulais qu'on soit ensemble depuis longtemps

- Cesse ton baratin Lily, dis-moi la vérité...ce médaillon ?

- C'est de la vieille magie. Cela empêchait des antifiltres d'amour d'agir. Il suffisait d'une potion et de ce médaillon jumeau au mien pour que tu sois fou de moi. »  
  
Je la vois sortir un médaillon semblable au mien, accroché autour de son cou. Je bouillonne, j'ai envie de l'étriper avec. __

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter!

- Pourtant c'est le cas...et aussi...mes parents voulaient me marier avec cet homme...un homme si cruel, un homme riche au sang-pur...

- Et alors...

- Alors...alors moi sang de bourbe, je devais épouser cet horrible vieil homme, pour que mes parents puissent étendre leur part de marché jusqu'aux riches familles...Le commerce de mes parents ne va pas fort. Et avec cette alliance, ils voulaient s'enrichir.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?

- Ah James, tout voyons. Tu disais m'aimer l'année dernière, je t'ai cru. Alors j'ai dis à mes parents avant la rentrée que l'on sortait ensemble. Mais le problème c'est que depuis le début de l'année tu es étrange et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu fricotes avec Rogue. Comprends-moi, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec cet homme. Il semblait si cruel, si avare, si imbu de lui-même. Tu es riche, d'un sang pur. Et si tu avais vu la joie qui s'allumait dans leurs yeux, quand j'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais réussi à conquérir un Potter. Si tu avais vu leurs yeux qui s'illuminaient quand je leur racontais notre future alliance, avec l'une des familles les plus cotées d'Angleterre.» 

Je la vois verser des milliers de larmes, je ne peux que l'enlacer, pour la réconforter.__

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est James, d'avoir des parents voulant dicter ta vie, voulant que tu sois parfaite. Reste avec moi James, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas d'avenir avec lui »

Je ne réponds rien, elle se détache de moi.__

« Je t'obligerai James, tu sais...j'ai des photos de toi et lui. Je pourrais les envoyer à tes parents. As-tu déjà dit à tes parents que tu étais attiré par une personne de même sexe ? T'ont-ils déjà regardé avec un air de dégoût dans les yeux ? »

Un frisson me prend, je comprends que ses mots me dépassent, la concernant autant autant que moi. __

« Je suis désolé Lily.

- Que vas-tu faire ? »

Je regarde un instant le médaillon. Tout serait si simple, si je continuais à le porter. Je construirais une famille, j'aurais des enfants, les autres m'aimeraient et ne me regarderaient pas comme un paria de la société. Mes parents continueraient à me regarder comme un fils digne de ce nom. Je sais qu'en choisissant le médaillon, je choisrais la solution la plus facile. Mais est ce que je suis prêt à abandonner un vrai bonheur jonché d'obstacles au prix d'une vie parfaite faite de mensonges ?

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à la question. Alors j'ai laissé mon sort entre ses mains. Je lui ai écrit une lettre, où j'exposais mes sentiments, ma trahison involontaire avec Lily, je lui demandais de me répondre, de me dire si oui ou non je devais accepter le médaillon.  
J'ai envoyé cette lettre, en terminant par un «Moi aussi je t'aime »...Ces mots ont été écrits plusieurs fois sur le papier...comme un refrain, le refrain de mon coeur.

**  
Cette voix j'ai su que c'était celle de Severus, celle de mon coeur.  
**

Mais de cette lettre, je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse, Severus n'y a jamais répondu...

--------------------------------------

Alors qu'en pensez vous?? Ne me jetez pas des tomates please...n'oubliez pas, je suis une gentil fille, mignonne qui a besoin d'amour et de tendresse, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer sans vergogne sans etre rongé par le remord

à bientot pour la suite.


	18. Des mains rouges

**Chapitre 18 : Des mains rouges**

Attention, scènes violentes, un peu gore

"""LM"""

La neige tombe violemment au-dehors. Les flammes qui étouffent les maisons ne cessent cependant de s'étendre, le feu atteignant la forêt dont les sentiers mènent à la cime de la majestueuse montagne. Dans une de ces petites maisons paysannes, j'ai une dernière mission à accomplir pour faire partie de l'armée de l'ombre.

La potion que m'a donnée mon coéquipier n'a plus aucun effet. La réalité m'apparaît alors, plus effroyable que jamais. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer. L'atmosphère est pesante et m'étouffe. Mes mains tremblent dans l'obscurité de cette petite pièce qui devait être bien chaleureuse… avant.

L'enfant gît inerte sur le sol au coté de son père. Je ne sais plus si c'est moi qui les ai tués ou mon coéquipier, c'est l'effet de cette potion. Elle vous donne un instinct sanguinaire, on ne voit plus ce que l'on fait. On ne sent plus rien. On devient juste des animaux traquant leurs proies et s'amusant avec. La femme du logis regarde ses mains lentement se liquéfier hurlant et courant, avant de se précipiter sur un mur et de s'éteindre à jamais.

**Quelque ****chose en moi s'est brisé.**

Lestrange est assis sur la table de la cuisine, balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière, regardant le spectacle. Il a enlevé son masque. Il sourit comme un enfant qui a eu ses cadeaux de Noël. Il me montre du doigt le berceau, dans le coin de la pièce. Il y a du sang dessus, probablement celui du père. Des cris. Je pointe ma baguette. Je ferme les yeux. Le berceau flambe.

Lestranges et moi nous nous précipitions à l'extérieur . Il me tapote l'épaule, comme si on était de bons vieux camarades de route. J'ai fait comme si c'était le cas.

**De cette femme, je ****n'oublierais jamais son regard.**

**De son regard, je n'oublierais jamais la mort.**

Pourquoi déjà tout ce sang sur mes mains ? Ah oui, je devais débarrasser la planète de ces sangs impurs. Le discours du maître me l'a rappelé. Plein de hargne, cet homme aux yeux rouges, d'ogre m'a ouvert les yeux sur un monde rempli d'horreur.

J'ai lu ces livres, j'ai écouté ces discours, ces témoignages où les sorciers étaient tués par des moldus, assassinés, brûlés, écorchés vifs ou enterrés vivants. Ils ne nous aiment pas, alors détruisons-les. Nous restons reclus, cachés de peur que les moldus nous tuent. Eh bien, tuons les avant ! On est plus fort qu'eux de toute façon. D'autres se moquent de nous en envoyant leurs enfants à l'école des sorciers, ils veulent détruire notre monde, se l'approprier.

Il faut les détruire...Oui, les détruire...

**Mais de ****cette femme je n'oublierais jamais son regard.**

**Mais de ce regard, je n'oublierais jamais les flammes.**

Le lord m'avait à la bonne, il m'appréciait. Je faisais figure d'exemple. Blond aux yeux gris, au sang pur, riche, aux manières aristocratiques irréprochables, j'avais toutes les qualités requises pour être mis en avant dans cette guerre que l'on menait contre les moldus et leurs partisans. Je devais être irréprochable, ainsi que ma famille, mes amis et surtout ma future épouse.

_« Il faudra rapidement un mariage et des enfants...non un enfant, pas plus...il ne faut pas que ta fortune soit divisée à cause de quelconques héritages... cela fait, tu seras mon second Malfoy ! » _

**J'ai fini par oublier le regard de cette inconnue**,

**J'ai fini par oublier les flammes de la mort.**

Mais un jour, son visage est revenu.

--

_« Lâche-moi Lucius, lâche-moi ! »._

Je traîne Narcissa jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle a dépassé les limites...je les ai vu. Je la gifle. Elle me regarde furieuse, et tente aussi de me gifler, mais je retiens son bras. Je le broie...

_« Lâche-moi,_ gémit-elle. »

J'ai envie de la tuer. Tous ceux qui m'étaient proches ont fini par me trahir. Severus et maintenant elle, je suis furieux.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fricoter avec cette immonde créature? »_

De vrais petits lapins en chaleur. C'était répugnant. Oh jusque-là avec qui elle couchait, je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant les choses ont changé. Je dois être irréprochable, elle aussi...Et puis un sang de bourbe, quel affront !

_« Traîtresse ! Je t'interdis de le revoir..._

_- Je fais ce que je veux._

_- Tu seras bientôt ma femme, je t'interdis, tu m'entends ! »_

Elle rigole, et me marche sur les pieds. Je lui lâche son bras.

_« Je verrais qui je veux, quand je veux….. Lupin n'échappera pas à la règle ! »_

Tout un tas d'insultes se envahissent ma tête, mais aucune ne peut vraiment qualifier toute la honte que j'éprouve à être son mari. Je la frappe à nouveau, elle tombe sur le lit. Mes mains se pressent contre son cou. J'aimerais la tuer. Ils me veulent tous du mal. Elle aussi, elle est exactement comme Severus. Une amie, tu parles. Une future épouse. Quelle horreur ! Elle mérite la mort. Alors que mes doigts se resserrent sur leur prise, je vois une larme perler sur sa joue, je remonte à ses yeux.

Je revois les yeux de cette inconnue. Son visage se superpose au sien. Je lâche prise effaré. Je regarde mes mains, du sang.

**Le sang de ma victime coule en moi.**

_« Mes mains_, je souffle…. »

Je ris comme si le diable me dévorait les entrailles.

_« Mes mains...»_

Je continue à rire et je m'effondre, je pleure. Je la sens s'approcher de moi.

_« Par Merlin, Lucius….que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur…..LUCIUS…. »_

Un spasme, puis plus rien. Je ne l'écoute plus. Je regarde les traces rouges sur son cou, oui rouge... .je regarde à nouveau mes mains. Du sang coulait sur mes mains, comme si j'étais blessé. Le père de famille, je l'ai étranglé, je l'ai tabassé... L'enfant je l'ai torturé avec Lestrange. Comme un flash-back...tout me revient en mémoire comme un flash-back.

**Le sang de mes victimes est en moi.**

«_ Tu...tu ne comprends pas,...mes mains...mes mains sont rouges..._

_- Lucius..._

_- Cissa...qu'est ce que je dois faire. Cissa ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Cissa..._

_- Tch tch je suis là...arrête de pleurer. »_

Je la regarde un moment, et puis tout s'envole. Ma tête me fait mal, elle tourne.

_« Tu ne comprends pas Narcissa, j'ai tué. »_

Et puis tout s'éteint, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Mon réveil s'est passé sans douleur. Du blanc encore du blanc, je regardais précipitamment mes mains. Le sang avait disparu. Je me lève doucement. Je tire les rideaux. Je remarque rapidement que deux autres lits à baldaquin ont les rideaux fermés. Mais des chaussures dépassent de l'un d'eux, celles de Severus. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et j'ouvre le rideau. Severus est là, endormi paisiblement. Je m'assois à ses cotés, il a de nombreux bandages. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il ouvre ses yeux d'onyx et me scrute longtemps.

_« Pardonne-moi, me souffle t il. »_

Depuis le temps que j'attende ces mots, pour pouvoir le rabaisser ensuite. Je le hais tellement. Mais alors pourquoi mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher des siens.

_« Tu es pardonné. »_

**L'absolution m'est-elle permise ?**

Je suis resté à ses cotés. Pomme-pas-fraîche a voulu me garder car selon elle j'étais «en crise d'ados post-suicidaire ». Je n'ai pas voulu la contrarier. Cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Severus n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais Narcissa, je crois, a fini par le savoir. Elle venait tous les jours nous rendre visite.

_« Un hibou Lucius...c'est pour Severus._

_- Tchhhh sale bestiole il dort ! »_

Je m'empare de son courrier sous l'oeil irrité du volatile. Narcissa hausse un sourcil

_« De toute façon, Severus a le bras empaillé (1), il ne pourra pas le lire._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »_

**Non, le sang est toujours là.**

Je rigole.

_« Lucius ?_

_Si tu savais Narcissa...elle contient des mensonges, de la fourberie. »_

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Une petite flamme jaillit de ma baguette. Je rigole à nouveau. Severus est définitivement à moi. Je me fige. Mon sourire se fait démentiel. Cette flamme ressemble au feu qui a embrassé le village, au sang de ses occupants. Je suis hypnotisé. Je tourne ma tête vers Narcissa qui me regarde horrifiée.

_« Pourquoi l'as tu brûlé ?_

_- Tu ne vois pas Narcissa, mais regarde..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Mes mains, elles sont rouges »_

**Et je ne ferais rien pour l'effacer.**

""RL""

Doucement, je caresse sa cuisse si douce, mes mains remontant doucement. J'hume son odeur avec délectation, laissant sur sa peau des traces de mes touchers, de mes morsures, de mes baisers. Elle me rend complètement fou. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Mes sens se sont amplifiés ces derniers temps, je sais ce que cela signifie. La lune, elle arrive, elle me pourchasse. Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis dans un couloir sombre, avec elle. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ma main glisse un peu trop vite sur ses fesses, je la sens gémir dans ma bouche. Mais ma langue continue son combat acharné contre la sienne. Son odeur, je l'aime tellement. Il est indescriptible. Peut-être est ce un goût sucré, un goût de fleur, ou encore un goût salé. Je n'en sais rien, ma bouche dévale son cou, ma langue susurre des mots doux aux creux de sa poitrine. Je veux tout goûter, je veux tout dévorer. Ses jambes m'enserrent, je la soulève. Je l'aime tellement. Je la pénètre. C'est chaud, c'est brûlant. Elle est ma passion.

Pourquoi dans un couloir ? On s'en fiche. On n'est pas des bêtes, on est des animaux, des animaux fous. Je suis ses caprices, j'impose les miens. Depuis deux semaines et quelques jours, cette mélodie nous emporte. On ne s'arrête plus. Elle m'embrasse avec ferveur, je la prends avec dévotion. Mais quand le plaisir vient, il nous emporte tous les deux. Vers la déchéance ? Je ne pense pas. Je suis peut être fou, je suis peut être vivant avec elle. Je ne veux pas que ce tango fiévreux cesse. Et pourtant la lune arrive. Au galop, elle est là. Je la sens qui s'approche mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle va me capturer et me séparer d'elle. Je le sens.

**Ce tourbillon de plaisir m'empoisonne.**

**La lune m'espionne.**

Quoique pour l'instant, le seul qui se précipite sur nous, après notre débat sulfureux, se nomme Malfoy. Il a eu au moins la décence d'arriver trop tard. Mais je résisterais au coup de poing d'un Serpentard alors que la lune, elle, est bientôt là. Elle s'amuse de moi. Elle arrive. Elle, elle me fait peur.

Ça y est, elle a frappé à ma porte. Je cours. Je la sens. Non pas la lune, Narcissa. Quand je cours dans la forêt, je la sens. Je hurle à la mort, je l'aime tellement. Même la douleur d'une transformation ne me fais plus mal. Etre loin d'elle est la pire des tortures. Je me sens fort mais parfois aussi si faible.

Mais il a fallu qu'il vienne, oui il fallut qu'il soit blessé par moi, il a fallu que Rogue regarde mes crocs. Il a fallu que mon meilleur ami me trahisse, pour que je perde tout.

**Le sang de ma proie goutte dans mon estomac.**

**La lune se moque de moi.**

_« Qui t'a fait ça Severus ? »_

J'étais derrière le rideau, je priais pour qu'il ne dise rien. Je priais comme un damné. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Je veux la préserver de ça. Je la veux elle, je veux qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Mes pas me guident. J'ouvre le rideau. Severus me fusille du regard avec toute sa haine. Je flanche quelque peu. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir blessé, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déchiré son bras, je ne me souviens pas de cette griffe sur son torse. Je regarde mes mains, rouges...et à ce moment là tout me revient en mémoire. Flash-back sur flash-back je me souviens.

**Le sang coule sur ma bouche et mes griffes.**

**La lune m'étouffe.**

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Elle me regarde, elle ne comprend pas. Il me pointe du doigt et avec tout le dégout qu'il puisse avoir.

_« Sale loup-garou sort d'ici !»_

Les mots sont partis, ils m'ont transpercé. Elle me regarde horrifiée.

_« C'est faux,_ répète-t-elle_, c'est faux ! »_

Elle regarde mes mains, elle regarde les blessures de Severus...Ses yeux me tuent. Ils me haïssent

_« Tu as blessé mon ami.»_

Ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête.

_« Tu es dangereux. »_

Ces mots détruisent les murs autour de nous.

_« Tu es un monstre. »_

Ces mots étouffent mon coeur et mon âme.

_« Je te hais Lupin !»_

Je cours, je cours, je cours. Ces mots me poursuivent.

_« Monstre, monstre, monstre. »_

Mes mains...le sang coule sur mes mains. J'ai déchiré la chair humaine. Et elle était délicieuse.

**Loup, j'aime l'homme.**

**Homme, je hais le loup.**

**Loup, je mange l'homme.**

**Homme, je tue le loup.**

Je me précipite dans la douche. Ça ne part pas, ça ne part pas. Du sang, partout, du sang. Je pleure, ça ne part pas. J'entends du bruit, je me retourne. Sirius enfonce la porte de la salle de bain.

**Le sang de mes proies est en moi.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi ces cris ? Remus, que fais-tu là ? »_

J'avais hurlé ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je suis un monstre. Sirius me regarde. Une serviette m'entoure et m'enlace.

_« Je suis désolé._

_- Je suis un monstre...Regarde mes mains !_

_- Non c'est moi le monstre, c'est moi le responsable._

_- Mais tu ne vois rien Sirius..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Mes mains, elles sont rouges. »_

**Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'effacer.**

**--**

(1) Severus a une fracture au bras

--

Voilà nos deux monstres ont été touchés par ma vilainie... Alors verdict?

Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir si c'est un happy end ou pas, demandez le moi. Je consentirais à vous le dire personnellement (après 18 chapitres, je suis gentille), pour les autres taisez vous! lol

allez à bientot...kiss kiss


	19. Une maison s’écroule, une barque tangue,

Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée du retard.

Alors j'ai eu un petit problème avec vos adresses emails. Alors soit ça s'affiche pas , soit vous ne me l'indiquez pas (hors je risque la peine de mort à chaque fois que je réponds aux reviews dans un chapitre.) Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir si c'est un happy end et qui ne m'ont pas envoyé leur adresse, je suis désolée je ne pourrais pas leur répondre. Mais ne vous faites pas trop de mourrons, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres...

Vendetta: j'adore tes questions pièges, surtout que je vais y répondre dans les prochains chapitres. Je te dirais juste que tu es très perspicace. Tu me comprendras très vite. Voilà. lol. Mais feras tu vraiment tout ce que je voudrais?? Ne te fait pas trop de soucis pour la suite . kiss

Merci à Pipasole (cf: mon email) , et Belial qui ont elles aussi survécu aux chapitres précedants, bravo lol

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 19 : Une maison s'écroule, une barque tangue, un abri dans tes bras**

La maison isolée qui se cachait en amont de la colline n'est plus. De cette maison, il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre noir, fait uniquement de cendres. Qui est son meurtrier ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas prévenu ?  
Une femme et un homme s'approchent de moi. Ce sont de misérables moldus, ceux qui vivent dans le village, en aval de la colline.

_« Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ?_

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu t'es perdu ? Il n'est pas bon de traîner dans ce coin ces temps-ci... La maison là-bas, elle est maudite...

- C'est celle de la sorcière.

- De la sorcière, répète-je amorphe.

- Oui, cette femme aurait tué son mari, un être normal. Il faut toujours se méfier des étrangers.

- Pauvre monsieur Tobias Rogue. Heureusement, la famille du Monsieur est arrivée dans le village et nous a tout raconté. C'est affreux. Eux ainsi que les villageois, on lui a fait son affaire, n'est ce pas Jack ? Un beau feu de joie !

Je fis non de la tête, lentement, comme si je n'étais plus qu'un enfant transformé en marionnette désarticulée.

_« Bah dis-moi, t'es pas bavard. Tu veux qu'on t'emmène au village ? » _

Ma maison a été brûlée. Ma seule famille n'est plus. Elle m'a quitté. Elle est partie sans me dire aurevoir, sans m'emmener avec elle. Je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas réel. Je revois le sourire de ma mère.

_« Non, non j'attends...quelqu'un. »_Je lâche fébrilement.

Depuis la mort de mon père, on s'est reconstruit, restant chez les moldus que ma mère affectionnait tant. Mais apparemment les Rogue ont reporté la responsabilité de la mort de mon père sur leur belle-fille. Je les attends, peut-être qu'à mon tour, ils viendront pour me tuer.  
Mais ils ne sont pas revenus.

**Ma véritable maison est morte.  
Dans son voyage dans l'autre monde,  
Elle a oublié de m'emporter.**

**-----------**

_« Mmmh... je dois avouer que l'odeur laisse à désirer... Il vous reste encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, si vous voulez que vos potions soient humainement buvables... »_

Un sourire ironique s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche, se levant majestueusement de son siège. Doucement, ses mains caressent mon visage.

_« Les mêmes yeux que votre défunte mère… »_

_  
_Il s'éloigne doucement.

_« Pauvre Eileen. Un sang pur finir ainsi... C'est déplorable... Votre mère, Severus Rogue, était une femme admirable, habile en potions, maîtresse de la fourberie. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit contaminée par un de ces moldus. Enfin... je suppose que vu vos talents en potions, vous avez hérité forte heureusement de votre mère._

_  
Oui...Oui...Ne prenez pas cet air si étonné... Vous avez réussi le challenge que je vous ai imposé. Votre potion pour l'euphorie instantanée marche à merveille. Je n'ai jamais vu mon oncle rire autant et Salazar seul sait qu'il est capable ne serait ce que de sourire. Lui qui a toujours su résister à toutes sortes de potions du rire… Mon fils n'a pas déformé la réalité de vos compétences. Vous resterez dans notre modeste demeure jusqu'à votre majorité. Je préviendrais Dumbledore et le ministère. Je suppose qu'il est improbable qu'ils vous renvoient dans la pitoyable famille de votre père. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

…

Les mois d'été sont passés vite, trop peut-être. J'ai été facilement admis dans cette famille, dans cet environnement si luxueux, contrastant avec mon ancienne vie. Je venais à me dire que ma mère s'était trompée en épousant un pauvre moldu. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas choisi un sang riche comme le sien ?

**J'ai recherché à tout reconstruire  
Pierre par pierre  
Je me suis inventé une nouvelle vie.**

Le père de Lucius ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit. Je dois avouer que je me suis pris d'affection pour cet homme, froid et hautain, qui apparemment avait beaucoup apprécié ma mère durant sa jeunesse. Il m'a appris à me battre, à pratiquer l'Occlumancie, la magie noire... J'ai vite connu les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Lestranges, les Parkinson... Tous ces gens hypocrites du beau monde qui de près ou de loin fréquentaient le manoir Malfoy. Je savais qu'au fond le père de Lucius m'utilisait comme espion. Quand Lucius était invité aux bals de ces cercles fermés, moi je fréquentais les cuisines pour connaître les ragots, les informations de tout genre que je transmettais ensuite aux Malfoy. Je savais que tout n'était qu'apparence et qu'au fond je restais un enfant pauvre recueilli par les généreux Malfoy. Je dois avouer que les journaux s'en sont donnés à coeur joie, si bien que le père de Lucius eut une promotion au sein du ministère.

Puis la rentrée scolaire est arrivée. J'étais constamment occupé. Je devais préparer les ASPIC et cette potion assez dure et délicate à réaliser pour M.Malfoy.

**Dans cette nouvelle vie  
J'ai effacé ton nom.  
J'ai effacé ton odeur  
Je t'ai fait disparaître.**

Potter, j'essayais à tout pris de ne plus penser à lui, d'éviter de le croiser. Un jour pourtant, je les ai vus, Evans et Potter, s'embrasser langoureusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ça m'a fait mal. Ils sont pourtant discrets depuis la rentrée... mais là... je ressens en voyant leur passion : de la rage, en voyant leurs caresses : de la souffrance… Et je suis parti en courant.

Installé au bord du lac, j'essaye d'éliminer ce qu'il y a dans mon coeur. Comme le disait si bien le père de Malfoy, il ne faut pas pleurer pour les sentiments. L'amour, c'est la création des races impures, des faibles. J'ai fini par m'endormir dans ma solitude... C'est donc un choc à mon réveil car quelque chose de doux vient me caresser ma joue. Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai admiré un ciel bleu dans les yeux d'un simple chien. Il me berce doucement de son doux poil noir et de sa lente respiration. Je suis affalé sur lui. D'où sort-il ? Je me lève brusquement un peu mal à l'aise quand soudainement, je vois à mes pieds des fleurs noires. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire, de les ramasser, de bredouiller des remerciements et de courir.  
Comme si c'était ce chien qui m'avait apporté ces roses noires ! Je suis d'un ridicule.

**Dans cette nouvelle vie  
J'ai adopté une chimère  
Portant dans ses griffes  
Mes espérances.**

Le chien m'a suivi... Il m'a suivi tout au long de ma septième année. Parfois, je le vois disparaître. Parfois, il revient. Personne ne fait attention à sa présence, pas même le père de Lucius. Je me demande s'il n'est pas invisible aux yeux des autres. Mais de toute façon, je m'en moque car sa présence m'est devenue indispensable. Je lui raconte beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop : mes états d'âme, le fait que mes amis s'éloignent de moi. Je sais que Lucius était promis à Narcissa. Mais les voir se marier m'a fait un choc car j'ai vu de la tristesse dans les yeux de Narcissa et de la froideur dans ceux de Lucius. Il a changé, beaucoup même. Plus distant, plus froid, on se parle peu alors que je suis resté chez lui si longtemps. Peut-être me reproche-t-il d'avoir trop accaparé son père, il s'est peut-être senti délaissé. À chaque fois que je le regarde, il y a comme une ombre qui traverse ses yeux.

J'ai finalement eu mes ASPICS et réussi la potion. Je l'ai remise à M.Malfoy en fin d'année, une potion tue-loup améliorée . Une année de recherche a suffi pour la mettre au point.

_« Bien, je suis sûr que le mage noir va pouvoir enfin contrôler un peu mieux ses loups-garous. Severus, je crois qu'il est tant de te le présenter. »_

La seule chose que j'entendis à ce moment-là, c'était le grognement de mon chien que j'avais baptisé Circée, mais qui par la suite, ne m'est plus revenu...

**Mais cette chimère s'est envolée  
Comme ma maisonnée,  
Elle a préféré m'abandonner  
Avec des regards de meurtrier.**

**""JP""**

_« Dépêche-toi, ils les ont attrapés ! »_

Au sein de cette nuit glaciale, je cours éperdu dans la forêt à la recherche des ombres de la mort. Ces tueurs qui la nuit pénètrent dans votre demeure afin de faire jaillir le sang et la souffrance. Enfin, nous les avons trouvés et capturés. Enfin, ils seront emprisonnés. Pas tous, ce serait trop beau. Mais il suffit d'un Mangemort, pour sauver des enfants, des familles, des vies entières. Alors oui, au moment où je m'approche de Remus, je suis heureux. Tout ce travail, toutes ces recherches pendant des mois vont enfin payer. Mais le visage sombre de Remus me fait perdre mon sourire.

_« Combien ?_

- C'est pas ça le problème... On en a récupéré une dizaine, ce qui est plus que ce qu'on espérait... Mais James... il y a un prisonnier...

- Quoi, parle ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui parmi cette bande de traîtres du genre humain peut mettre Remus dans cet état ? Je le suis jusqu'à une petite cabane, assez éloignée. Je me fige à sa vue : Regulus, le frère de Sirius complètement ligoté et affalé sur le sol. Je regarde mon ami. C'est en effet un gros problème.

_« Ce n'est pas ça le pire... Il m'a dit qu'il était avec d'autres Mangemorts. Ils se sont postés un peu plus loin afin de surveiller leurs arrières..._

- Et ?

- Il ne veut pas m'en dire plus... Pourtant... Je pense qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans l'ancienne demeure des Praxon, de l'autre coté du lac...

- Comment ?

- Je dirais qu'ils ont utilisé une barque pour éviter de se faire repérer par le capteur magique. James... Il m'a avoué que Rogue était avec eux... "

Je suis sous le choc. Rogue, avec eux ? Impossible... je ferme les yeux... Il n'existe pas, il n'existe plus... Ou peut-être que... Non ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible.

_« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu lui avais jeté un Effacto »_

Je le regarde un moment. J'avais oublié. Ce sort permet à mes yeux et à mes sens de ne plus avoir conscience de sa présence. Et pourtant, il est toujours là, réel, et non mort comme mon inconscient me le fait croire.

**Dans une bulle glacée, ces flammes  
J'ai voulu les enfermer, les oublier, les tuer…**

Je n'ai pas voulu utiliser le médaillon de Lily. Fabriquer de faux sentiments, ça m'est impossible. Alors, j'ai essayé de ne plus le voir, de détruire ces envies de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il n'a pas répondu à ma lettre et aux tonnes d'autres lettres que je lui ai envoyées. J'ai fait mon deuil, une croix sur cette chose indistincte qui bouillonnait en moi. Et j'ai utilisé la douce Lily comme un remède pour effacer ma douleur.

**…Afin de construire une maison faite d'illusions  
Avec une femme et un nourrisson.**

Severus Rogue, maintenant est bel et bien vivant, et c'est un assassin... Mais...

_« Beneffacto Severus Rogue, murmure-je pour annuler le sort. »_

Mais, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le prenne à ma place.

_« Préviens les autres de notre absence et envoie un hibou à Sirius pour son frère. On va aller récupérer ces assassins. J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne nous repèront pas._

_- Tu es sûr James..._

_  
- Moony, il n'y a rien de mal à faire une patrouille autour du lac. »_

Remus et moi, nous le parcourons. Majestueux, immense, silencieux ce lac ne peut cependant nous cacher ces taches de sang, ramant toujours plus vite, afin de perdre leur couleur. Deux barques, ils sont cinq. J'entends Remus lancé un sort de brouillard de basse altitude, les arrêtant dans leur course. Il saute dans une des embarcations. Par sa vision de lycanthrope, il les maîtrise facilement par des Stupefix. Rapidement, je fais la même chose. Apparemment, celui qui ramait est trop épuisé, pour se défendre. Alors que je me dirige vers la deuxième personne qui ne semble pas vouloir réagir face à l'opacité environnante, je vois ma baguette se pétrifier et trembler sous sa gorge.

**Mais les flammes ont rejailli  
Comme sous la pression,  
Elles ont explosé dans mon coeur.**

Nous nous regardons un long moment dans les yeux. Je cherche une once d'humanité, je trouve du déboussolement, de la détresse, puis de la froideur. Toujours menaçant, je prends sa baguette, sans rien dire. Le silence gelé plane autour de nous. Remus s'empare des quatre autres meurtriers, les attache et d'un signe de tête, me fait comprendre, de régler seul cette affaire. Et je les vois se volatiliser avec un Portoloin.

Nous sommes plus que deux sur cette barque. Vers où va-t-elle nous mener ? Je lui susurre de ramer, sans faire de geste malheureux. Il m'obéit. Le silence s'établit entre nous comme s'il fait parti de nous. Je le regarde un long moment. Lui, il a détourné les yeux ramant toujours. Ses traits reflètent l'image d'un jeune homme, qui a trop vécu. Une cicatrice au coin du front rappelle une récente bataille. Des mains gantées font référence aux victimes qu'il a laissées derrière lui. Une rage sourde s'empare de moi. Soudain, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si je venais d'apparaître devant lui, tel un fantôme du passé.

_« Le manoir des Pranxon est rempli de Mangemorts... enfin il y en cinq ou six. »_

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres, si rouges, si mordillées par l'angoisse contenue.  
_« Alors que faire, Severus ? »_

_  
_Je le vois lâcher les rames à l'énonciation de son prénom, qui s'est échappé de façon un peu trop rauque de ma bouche. Le désir a remplacé la rage. Cette envie diffuse de le posséder, de faire en sorte qu'il perde à jamais les rames, et qu'on reste coincés ensemble à jamais au milieu de ce lac.

**Il n'y a que deux âmes sœurs  
Qui peuvent s'écouler,  
Au-delà des guerres et des cœurs.**

_« Alors Severus, c'est toi qui décide. Au Nord il y a les Mangemorts. Au Sud, l'Ordre. Que choisis-tu ?_

- Si je te demandais de me laisser couler...

Il m'obéit. Et la barque repart. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, je prends mon balai. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé auparavant tout simplement pour rester le plus longtemps dans cette barque avec lui, isolé du monde. Il m'a sauvé de mon inconscience en ne m'emmenant pas vers les Mangemorts, je le sauverais de ses erreurs. Severus monte avec moi sur le balai sans protester et nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la cabane hurlante. A l'intérieur, je sais que tous les enjeux de notre vie se combattraient.

Au fait, depuis quand je ne le déteste plus ? Deux ans et peut-être plus ont suffit à la détruire, cette haine qui nous rassemblait autrefois.

**Il n'y a que deux enfants perdus,  
Qui ne laissent pas leurs âmes,  
Se rejoindre dans les flammes. (1)**

_« Ton alliance est très belle, me dit-il de façon détachée._

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait.

- C'est juste pour être sûr que ta femme ne débarque pas par la cheminée.

- Aurait-elle du souci à se faire ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à sa nervosité, je prends doucement sa main, enlevant le gant, et la caresse. Il se laisse faire, froidement. Cette situation me paraît si irréelle. Mais mon esprit est chamboulé par sa présence. Non, ses mains sont si belles, elles ne peuvent avoir tué.

_« Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de souci à se faire. Si je te disais mariage de convenance que me répondrais-tu ?  
- Je te dirais que je serais ravi de voir votre nouveau-né,_ réplique-t-il ironiquement.

_- Et je suis sûr que tu ferais un tonton fabuleux,_ je souffle tristement.

_- Tu es fou, Potter..._

_- Peut-être._

- Pourquoi ne pas me livrer ?

- Parce que l'Ordre ne pardonne pas et la peine de mort ne te conviendrait pas... Pourquoi les avoir rejoints ?

- Parce que cette marque est remplie de promesses, Potter. Et une fois qu'on l'a, on ne peut plus l'effacer.

- Laisse moi essayer.

- Je…à quoi joues-tu, Potter ?

Je suis un inconscient, n'est ce pas ? Je le vois hésitant, je me fais entreprenant. Nos yeux se sont rapprochés, nos respirations se sont entremêlées. Cette passion enfouie depuis tant d'années, je la sens remonter en moi comme des vagues successives de chaleur. J'ai passé plus de deux ans à contenir ce flux émotionnel par de multiples barrages. Mais tout s'écroule. Et on s'est laissé emporté par la marrée. Le lit est assez grand pour deux, mais pas assez solide pour notre passé et notre avenir. Il finira par se rompre emportant les couvertures et tout le reste au fond de l'eau.

**Dans notre cocon,  
Plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver.**

J'ai dormi longtemps dans cette douce chaleur, si bien que je n'ai pas vu le nouvel arrivant à mon réveil, ni le fait que Severus était levé depuis longtemps. Je rougis brusquement, vérifiant de mes mains si tous les draps cachent bien ma nudité. Dumbledore me sourit.

_**«** J'ai la joie de faire de Severus, un espion au sein des Mangemorts pour l'Ordre ... Je suis navré de mon intrusion, James... Mais il est venu me voir tout à l'heure et il me fallait une preuve de sa bonne foi. »_

Et je ne peux que sourire doucement face à cette nouvelle, bien qu'une tristesse diffuse envahit mon âme. Car la guerre et la marque sur son bras se moqueront de nos choix.

**En dehors de notre nid,  
Tout pouvait nous séparer.**

------------------

(1) Petite explication : quand je dis « enfants perdus », je fais surtout référence à leur 7ème année (et même avant) , aux moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble et se fuyaient. Mais ce sont des adultes maintenant, donc ils risquent de se retrouver dans les flammes. Oui, c'est très compliquée.

-----------------

Alors vous voyez: je suis pas trop méchante. Et la suite alors? Bah j'attends vos reviews avant...


	20. Un coeur de lion et de serpent

Attention! Petite scène violente, au début de la seconde partie!

**Chapitre 20 : Un coeur de lion et de serpent**

""SR""

Le brouillard embaume le paysage d'une atmosphère lourde, grisâtre et ne dévoile aux passants que quelques ruines et pierres monotones.

L'enfant se pelotonne d'avantage dans les bras de sa mère. Il a peur. Instinctivement, il resserre son emprise, pour que le giron maternel l'enveloppe d'une protection indestructible. De la sécurité, c'est tout ce que demande l'enfant. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi, à cet instant précis j'aurais aimé être à sa place, entouré de bras chauds et réconfortants.

Je suis la mère et l'enfant à travers un chemin caillouteux et lézardé par les intempéries. Nous arrivons à l'endroit tant redouté.

Je regarde la pierre, blanche. Je regarde les lettres, dorées. Et je dépose mécaniquement des fleurs sous son nom.

**Dans la noirceur du brouillard**

**Je t'ai recherché.**

**Mais plus mes pas avançaient, **

**Plus tu disparaissais.**

La mère reste muette et pose le petit à terre. Celui-ci s'agite tout seul, il ne comprend pas. Sa protection est partie, sa maman le laisse, il doit se débrouiller seul. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. L'endroit est effrayant. Il a peur, il est triste aussi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère enlace son parrain et fond en larme, ni ce que signifient les lettres gravées dans le marbre. Doucement il caresse de ses fins doigts la pierre. L'enfant ne peut pas pleurer, car il sent que la pierre est sacrée.

_« Je crois qu'il te demande, Narcissa. »_

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux des petits bras que tend Draco à sa mère. Elle refoule ses larmes et le reprend dans ses bras rapidement. Je regarde cette scène pour éviter de regarder la pierre si cruelle. Mais mes yeux sont attirés par elle comme en réponse à un appel hypnotisant.

Je l'ai tué, lui aussi. Je ferme les yeux doucement, je ne veux pas revoir son visage. Et pourtant il revient me hanter nuit et jour. J'ai rêvé de lui, le soir de sa mort. J'ai rêvé qu'il venait me chercher, et puis je me suis réveillé au moment où j'ai embrassé mon fantôme.

**Alors dans mes doux rêves**

**Tu m'as recherché**

**Mais plus tu m'embrassais**

**Plus je te perdais.**

J'entends le petit s'agiter, un étranger s'approche. Je fixe d'un œil redoutable l'importun.

_« Rogue_

_- Lupin... La forêt n'est pas ici »_

Ses yeux bifurquent rapidement pour venir se poser sur ma compagne. Il n'a même pas fait attention à ma réplique.

_« Narcissa. Tu as l'air bien portante »_

Elle semble troublée. Ils ne disent rien, se fixant l'un et l'autre. Je toussote bruyamment pour leur rappeler ma présence et le fait que j'aimerais me recueillir tranquillement devant une tombe sans avoir à supporter cela.

«_ Lupin, tu as l'air toi aussi d'être en bonne santé. »_

Il regarde un instant l'enfant qui suce son pousse tout en l'observant avec ses petits yeux gris.

_« Il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a ton visage, tes traits._

_- Il a le nez de son père._

_- Oui,... en effet... Tu es venu te recueillir avec Rogue ?_

_- ... Lily était mon amie avant d'être mon ennemie, souffle-t-elle._

_- Je vois. »_

Il se détourne brusquement vers moi, et me tend une sorte de livre, qu'il a sorti de sa poche et déminiaturisé.

_« Hum... voilà. Rogue, je voulais te donner quelque chose. C'est de la part de James..._

_- ...Un album ?_

_- Oui, il m'a dit de te le donner si quelque chose lui arrivait. »_

Etonné, j'ouvre la première page et... mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Lui... Des photos. Lui... Partout sur les photos... Lui et moi... Nous.

_« Comment ?_

_- Je sais juste que c'est Lily qui les a prises... »_

Lui et Moi, en cours, se lançant des regards discrètement. Lui et Moi, se croisant dans les couloirs, en train de se frôler la main. Lui et Moi, sur la tour d'astronomie, se caressant furtivement. Lui et Moi, dans une salle de classe vide, se chuchotant des mots doux. Lui et Moi, dans la salle sur demande, remuant les couvertures d'un lit rouge et vert.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir violemment face à ces photos, face à notre aventure.

**Ton fantôme m'a envoyé un présent**

**Pour que mes larmes te touchent, **

**Pour que mes prières nous unissent.**

_« Comment a-t-elle pu les prendre?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Apparemment c'était quand vous étiez ensemble et que Lily vous espionnait... Peut-être un sort d'illusion... Ou peut-être que vous ne l'aviez même pas vue..._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Dans ce genre de situation, on ne regarde plus ce qui se passe autour de nous. Mais seulement la personne que l'on aime._ »

Les yeux du loup convergent vers ceux de mon amie. Je continue à feuilleter... Je continue... à nous regarder...

_« Je pense qu'elle vous enviait un peu, et qu'elle a voulu avoir, elle aussi, un peu de bonheur_. »

Je ne l'écoute plus, tournant encore et encore les pages. Et puis la dernière photo... me fait lâcher l'album.

Il tombe bruyamment à terre. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.

Nous simplement en train de nous embrasser, quelqu'un a écrit un mot en dessous de cette image, je reconnais son écriture fébrile.

_« Je t'aime Severus »_

Mes jambes se sont dérobées et je me retrouve à genoux devant cette pierre blanche. Je pleure. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est impossible, il ne peut pas me dire ça, pas maintenant. Depuis le temps que je les voulais, ces mots.

**Mais dans ton voyage**

**Tu as laissé derrière toi**

**Un cœur vert et argent.**

Les images de l'album défilent et je me sens tomber dans les vapes. Dans le brouillard de mes souvenirs, je repense à notre dernière rencontre, dans la cabane hurlante. On se voyait pratiquement un soir sur deux. Je lui donnais des informations, et puis nous passions la soirée ensemble. C'était un rituel, jusqu'à ce que je fasse une erreur en parlant de la prophétie à Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer.

Je pensais que notre relation n'allait pas durer, qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Je croyais qu'en me faisant espion je me libérerais d'un poids, que j'effacerais mes mains rougies par mes meurtres. Et bien entendu c'était en même temps un moyen d'être avec lui. Juste être avec lui...

Et puis un jour il m'a dit :_ « Et si nous partions loin, Severus, tous les deux, on pourrait se cacher chez les moldus et... »_ Je l'avais fait taire par un baiser._ « Tu es fou, avais-je chuchoté »._

Je le pensais vraiment, mais maintenant... je me sens moi-même idiot de ne pas avoir accepté.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la réalité. Je me retrouve devant sa tombe, seul avec une couverture, serrant fort contre moi l'album photos. Narcissa et Lupin ont disparu. La nuit est presque tombée. Soudain je vois son fantôme réapparaître. Il semble ni triste, ni heureux dans sa forme invisible. Je vois ses lèvres bouger lentement.

« Vis »

Je souris et susurre dans le néant « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et la forme imperceptible s'efface doucement tout en me souriant.

Les années ont passé. J'ai vieilli alors que l'album lui est toujours intact, me rappelant ma jeunesse avec lui. Je tourne les précieuses pages, tranquillement assis dans mon fauteuil. Je prie pour lui, pour ses heures passées ensemble et que je n'oublierai jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là à mes cotés et qu'il me surveille.

**Mais mon âme mortelle**

**Te gardera précieusement**

**Dans son sanctuaire. **

_« Que fais-tu ? Papa ? »_

Je grogne, je hais quand il m'appelle comme ça. Et aussi quand il se jette sur moi, avec son sourire enfantin.

_« Arrête de m'appeler papa. Tu as presque 11 ans maintenant. On dit parrain et non papa. Tu as déjà un père, combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ? »_

Le jeune blondin me sourit gentiment. Je ferme rapidement l'album et le mets dans mon coffre. Je ne veux surtout pas que des curieux comme lui, le trouve.

_« Je sais, j'ai un père, un papa, et une maman. »_

J'entends le doux rire de Narcissa, cet enfant est le seul à faire son bonheur et mon malheur.

_« Alors papa Severus, comment vont les potions aujourd'hui ?_

_- Elles ont la migraine, Cissa, et elles aimeraient travailler en paix. »_

Draco me regarde avec ses grands yeux gris, afin de me faire fondre. Je hais ses tactiques pour affaiblir psychologiquement les adultes.

_« Il sera à Serpentard, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ton fils._

_- Oui, je serai un Vert comme toute ma famille ! »_

Narcissa soupire

_« Lucius l'a tellement harcelé avec ça »_

Je fronce les sourcils. L'enfant à l'énonciation de son père se tait par respect. Il lui porte une telle admiration, qu'en sa présence il devient une vraie marionnette. Draco ne sourit jamais en sa présence, avec personne d'ailleurs, sauf avec nous deux, et dans des lieux éloignés de la race humaine.

_« Lucius ne changera donc pas..._

_- Tu sais, il fait tout pour que notre famille reçoive les honneurs de son rang et qu'on ne discrédite pas notre nom en l'associant avec Vous-savez-qui. On se doit d'être irréprochable, surtout Draco..._

_- Une vie idéale à ce que je vois._

_- Je souhaite que tu prennes soin de Draco pour sa rentrée. Son père lui a mis de telles idées dans la tête. Tu feras attention à lui ?_

_- C'est promis. »_

Mais je n'ai pas peur pour lui, cette rentrée m'angoisse pour autre chose. Et cette autre chose est la progéniture de Potter. Car même si je n'oublierai jamais mes sentiments envers son père, je sais qu'en regardant l'enfant de Lily, ma haine envers elle finira par ressurgir sur lui.

Mes pupilles s'arrondissent d'effroi, la chose blonde s'est endormie sur mes genoux. Décidément, je n'attire que les malheurs. Doucement je caresse les petits cheveux blonds, et mes paupières se referment progressivement sous l'effet de la fatigue avec pour dernière image, James Potter me racontant ses folies, ses joies et peurs, son coeur.

**Protégé par toi,**

**Pas à pas, j'avancerai**

**Priant dans mon coeur**

**Pour t'aimer à jamais.**

""HP""

Je le hais. Sans ménagement je le plaque contre le mur. Je voudrais le voir mort. Je voudrais le voir sans vie, sans sa langue de vipère, sans cette superbe qui l'anime à chaque heure de la journée.

Parler de ma mère de cette façon! Il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser. Et ce sale petit Serpentard l'a franchie. Il va me le payer. Mes amis s'occupent de ses amis, et j'ai pu l'attirer dans cet endroit sombre. Nos coups se superposent mais je prends le dessus, suite à un coup de poing bien placé dans le ventre. Je le tuerai. De mes mains, il va souffrir. Il me suppliera de l'achever. Alors que je resserre la pression sur son cou, je sens quelque chose bouillir à l'intérieur de moi.

_« Ça t'excite Potter ?»_

Mes yeux s'arrondissent d'étonnement. La chaleur devient suffocante. Je le gifle de son impudence. La jambe de Malfoy se trouve juste entre les miennes. Et il le sent ce désir qui s'anime en moi.

**La rage, la haine nous regardent.**

**Elles pénètrent dans nos entrailles**

**Afin de brûler nos âmes.**

L'empoignant fermement par le col, je me frotte entre sa jambe, son souffle se mélangeant au mien, ma bouche près de la sienne. Je suis comme hypnotisé par le sang qui coule sur le bord de ses lèvres. Je le sens trembler.

_« Ça te fait peur, Malfoy de me voir au-dessus ? »._

Ces yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi. Et il essaye de se dégager. Mais je lui ai cassé l'épaule droite, il ne pourra pas se délier de mon emprise.

_« Non, Potter arrête ça.»_

Il grimace, je vois avec émerveillement une larme glisser sur sa joue endolorie par mes coups. Je la lèche. Je souris méchamment en regardant ses yeux gris orage et ses dents se serrer par la haine. Mes frottements se font plus intensifs, je l'entends gémir de douleur. Cela suffit à me libérer. Je l'embrasse de force dans la jouissance, gouttant son sang, mordant ses lèvres, sa peau. Je le retourne violemment. Il tombe à terre. Je l'oblige à se relever, l'empoignant par les cheveux. Et je le replaque à nouveau contre le mur, dos à moi. Sa nuque est belle. Je crache sur elle, avant de lui chuchoter :

_« Tu es fautif de tout ça, Malfoy. Ne t'avise plus d'ouvrir la bouche sinon tes jolies fesses risquent de souffrir._

_- Je te hais, Potter. Va te faire. »_

Je souris sadiquement à cette remarque.

_« Je t'aurais prévenu Malfoy. »_

**De mes crocs, tu ne pourras t'échapper**

**Dans mon ventre, tu seras dévoré.**

Mais alors que je suis sur le point de descendre mon pantalon, mes oreilles ont tenté d'exploser.

_« HARRY JAMES POTTER, ELOIGNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE MALFOY. »_

La voix de mon professeur propage en moi un immense frisson de glace. Je me rhabille rapidement, repoussant Malfoy loin de moi. Il glisse, il tombe. Je me fige en voyant Remus le rattraper.

_« Tu vas me suivre à l'Infirmerie. Pas un mot tu m'entends. »_

Pétrifié, je m'exécute. Mais apparemment Draco s'est évanoui. Je regarde son corps et ses cheveux blonds en bataille voler dans les airs suite à un sort de _Levicorpus. _

**Ton impitoyable présence me poursuivra**

**Coeur de Serpent, tu veux me détruire.**

_« Retrouve-moi après que Pomfresh t'ait soigné, dans mon bureau, Harry, et ne fait pas de bêtise entre temps. »_

Après mes soins et les regards inquisiteurs de Pomfresh, je par**s** rejoindre Remus. Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça. Mes mains frappent fébrilement à la porte, j'entre de manière hésitante.

_« Assis toi Harry. »_

Je me place sur une chaise juste en face de lui. Il me regarde un moment avant de parler calmement.

_« Harry, je sais que tu hais Malfoy. Et je comprends qu'il te perturbe. Mais Harry, tu allais commettre une chose... abominable.»_

Je ne peux plus bouger. Je n'arrive plus à affronter le regard de Remus. J'ai si honte.

_« Tu es différent de ton père, Harry. J'en suis sûr. Même si Rogue proclame la connerie génétique. Je suis sûr que tu es différent._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Ton père était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments sans passer disons par des plaisanteries, par la violence ou par des gestes sans fondements._

_- Je... tu veux dire que mon père était..._

_- Aveugle dans sa jeunesse, inconscient à l'âge adulte. Dis-moi, Harry, que penses-tu de Blaise Zabini?_

_- Un crétin imbu de lui-même, craché-je._

_- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il traîne avec Malfoy ? Parce qu'il l'approche de trop près ? Parce que depuis que Zabini est dans sa bande, Malfoy ne s'occupe plus de toi ?_

_- C'est faux Malfoy m'a attaqué ! Il a critiqué ma mère et..._

_- En es-tu sur Harry ? »_

Je le revois dans les couloirs, avec ces deux malabars, Goyle et Crabbe, et puis le sale Zabini. Il lui caressait doucement l'épaule tout en rigolant. Et Draco lui souriait doucement, d'un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, tendre, doux, amoureux.

_« Alors Malfoy, content que papa soit en prison ? »_

Bien entendu son masque de froideur et son rictus amer n'étaient que pour moi. Il a abandonné son sourire à l'autre idiot, pour me fixer avec haine.

_« Moi au moins je n'ai pas une sale sang-de-bourbe comme mère.»_ Et puis tout s'est emballé. Je nous revois dans les couloirs, lui contre moi...

**Nos insultes, nos cris pleuvent.**

**Ton sourire, ton rire m'étouffent.**

**Mon désir, ma haine t'enlisent.**

Et je sens comme une bourrasque s'infiltrer dans mes entrailles. Mes yeux se mettent à déverser des larmes sur mes joues.

_« Je... je ne voulais pas..._

_- Harry, je t'en prie... Ecoute ton coeur, et non le reste. Tu ne hais pas tant que ça Malfoy..._

_- C'est faux... c'est une vipère._

_- Et si la vipère s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre, que ferais-tu ? »_

Je souris faiblement, essuyant mes larmes.

_« Je me transformerais en rat pour qu'elle me mange. »_

_Je sens Remus m'enlacer._

_« Tu vas aller le voir. Tu vas t'excuser. Tu vas te faire pardonner, quitte à devenir son larbin. Mais si tu ne m'obéis pas ou si tu fais la moindre bêtise, tu auras affaire à Rogue. Imagine un peu qu'ils vous aient trouvé à ma place. Tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Je hoche la tête tout en frémissant d'horreur à l'idée que Rogue sache. Il me déteste déjà alors si j'avais touché à son protégé, il m'aurait probablement crucifié. D'un pas lent, je me dirige dans mon dortoir attendant la nuit noire. Pas question que je fasse honneur à la vipère de m'excuser en présence de sa bande de crétins. Attendant patiemment dans mon lit, rideaux fermés, je me repasse comme un couplet ma discussion avec Remus. « Je ne hais pas tant que ça Malfoy ? », mais pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? Bien sûr que je le hais, depuis notre première rencontre. Mon refus de lui serrer la main, c'était comme une réaction d'autodéfense à la vermine serpentarde.

**Tes ****sifflements de vipère,**

**Je les éteindrai**** un jour. **

La lune venue, j'enfile ma cape d'invisibilité et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Au fond je vois un lit à baldaquin. Je tire les rideaux pour y découvrir un Malfoy endormi et peu vêtu. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il ne porte qu'un simple caleçon. L'ensemble de son corps est recouvert soit par des bandages soit par des potions fluorescentes.

J'ai cette vilaine chose appelée conscience qui s'agite à l'intérieur de mon esprit. J'ai peut-être frappé un peu trop fort, il y a beaucoup trop de contusions. Et merde, j'aurais dû... qu'est ce que j'aurais dû d'ailleurs ? Il le méritait !

**Tes soupires d'humain,**

**Je les tuerai un jour.**

Soudain je le vois bouger, et je m'approche de lui. Il semble si détendue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Elle est brûlante à mon grand étonnement. Je le regarde, longtemps. C'est amusant, tout chez lui est finement sculpté : que ce soit les cils, les lèvres, même le torse. En tout cas il a de plus belles jambes que Ginny. Je dépose ma main sur son front. Il n'a pas vraiment de fièvre on dirait. Alors que ma main se détache de lui. Je sens la main de Draco vivement m'agripper. Ses yeux nuageux se posent sur moi, me faisant frissonner.

**Mais ce jour là tu l'as poignardé,**

**Ce coeur de lion si fragile.**

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Il regarde un moment mes mains et semble choqué voire effrayé.

_« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Je finis par me dégager de sa poigne, et j'enlève ma cape d'invisibilité. J'affronte les orbes grises avec toute l'impudence d'un Gryffondor.

_« Pardon. »_

Voilà c'est parti, un combat de regard a lieu. Mais il finit par soupirer. Au lieu de se moquer de moi, il ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

_« Casse-toi,_ souffle-t-il»

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension : pourquoi ne me rabaisse-t-il pas ? Pourquoi n'en profite-il pas ? Je ne comprends pas.

_« Va-t'en_, répète-t-il. »

Il m'énerve.

_« Non. Je veux me faire pardonner. »_

Il me regarde à nouveau comme si j'étais un fou.

**De tes yeux tu as su me transpercer**

**Pour que je te l'offre sur un plateau**.

_« Demande moi ce que tu veux. »_

Il semble hésiter.

_« Laisse moi tranquille Potter. »_

J'ai l'impression que la nervosité a pris possession de mon corps. Je m'agenouille devant lui, serrant cette main si douce, si chaude.

_« Je ne peux pas,_ soufflé-je. »

J'y dépose un baiser.

_« Je ne peux pas,_ répèté-je »

Je revois Zabini et son sourire. Je voudrais tant que ce sourire soit pour moi.

_« Dis moi ce que tu veux,_ murmuré-je .»

Je voudrais être aussi une vipère, et non un rat. Je voudrais être tout simplement avec lui.

Il ne me répond pas, me fixant avec cette étrange lueur dans le regard. Désespéré, je m'approche de ses lèvres et les embrasse de force. Elles ont un goût fruité, amer. Il me repousse.

**Refusant mon coeur, **

**Tu refuses ma vie.**

_« Je te hais,_ siffle-t-il »

Je m'approche de lui une étrange fureur au ventre.

_« Mais moi aussi Malfoy, je t'haine.»_

Il me regarde étonné de ma réplique, une larme coule de son visage, suivie de milliers d'autres. Et à ce moment là je comprends tout. Lui et Moi... nous sommes pareils.

**Mais dans la lueur de la nuit**

**Tu me l'as à nouveau repris.**

Je le prends dans mes bras, faisant attention à ses blessures.

_« Crétin je t'aime aussi. »_

**Ce ****coeur de lion qui t'est soumis.**

**--**

Attention, il y a encore un chapitre, qui peut aussi se faire passer pour un épilogue... Ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires qui finissent mal, restez jusqu'à la final! Sinon vous pouvez vous arrêter là .

Sinon à la base le passage de Harry se passe en début de sa sixième année.

à bientôt!


	21. Epilogue

Oui je suis affreuse, horrible de vous avoir fait autant patienter... Bon ce chapitre est plus long, et j'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner !

**Pas de spoiler du tome 7,** vous pouvez être tranquille là-dessus (de toute façon je ne l'ai pas lu, j'attends la version française). L'histoire se passe au début de la sixième année pour le chapitre 20, et donc pour ce chapitre 21 ou épilogue, on se trouve bien plus tard : pendant et après la guerre.

Pipasole : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Je pensais qu'avec la mort de James, tu allais me décapiter. Mais je suis contente que tu es aimé l'idée de l'album et aussi le fait que Harry/Draco ne commettent pas les mêmes erreurs que leurs aînés. La boucle est bouclée comme dirait ma béta. L'épilogue est loin d'être triste, même s'il commence difficilement, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fin autant que le reste.

Merci à mes deux bétas, Naviek et Dalou, qui m'ont presque suivie jusqu'au bout.

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Morghana, qui comme moi, ne supporte pas la mort de Sirius... Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre ****21 ou épilogue : Être à tes cotés**

""NM""

Une pluie drue s'abattait sur les maisons de la rue Square Grimmaud, faisant fuir les quelques Moldus qui ont eu l'impudence de sortir à cette heure si tardive. Ces Moldus ne connaissaient pas leur chance, ils ne se préoccupaient pas d'une guerre bien plus tenace que leur monde : la guerre contre Voldemort. La Guerre, sangsue de la race humaine a su rapidement dicter nos vies sans demander notre consentement. Mais parmi tous les sorciers forcés d'y participer, j'avais la chance d'en être presque évincée. Je n'assistais pas vraiment aux grandes batailles et réunions. Je menais un autre combat, beaucoup moins dangereux, mais néanmoins utile : je m'occupais des blessés et du ravitaillement des troupes. J'étais condamnée à la réclusion dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks et je m'en accommodais plutôt bien.

Dans ce lieu caché, on retrouve principalement les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : les plus proches amis du Survivant, leurs parents, quelques Aurors,... Quand l'un d'entre eux était blessé, pour plus de sûreté, on nous l'amenait ici secrètement. Une seule infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, nous aide, moi et Molly à gérer la situation. Les autres sorciers ou Aurors qui luttaient contre Voldemort étaient en général emmenés à St Mangouste.

Et comme à chaque soir, alors que je sais que tant d'hommes et de femmes dorment affaiblis dans la pièce jouxtant la mienne, j'ai cette sensation de solitude qui m'envahit lentement. La solitude, mêlée à cette indicible peur de mourir seule sans avoir la chance de revoir mon fils. La seule chose qui permet à mon esprit embrumé de se détendre, c'est de murmurer ces simples mots dans l'inconnue de la nuit : « je t'aime ». Peut-être que ces mots sont là pour me rassurer, avec cette idée qu'un jour le néant, à qui je chuchote ces mots, me réponde à son tour.

**La nuit sauvage me cantonne dans la peur **

**De ne plus revoir l'amour**

**De ne plus te revoir un jour.**

Si quelqu'un m'entendait, il rirait méchamment de mon égoïsme. Tant d'autres souffrent alors que je suis là à me morfondre sur ma petite personne. Seulement que faire d'autre, si ce n'est rechercher une minuscule poussière de réconfort. Je sais que c'est inutile car la réalité reste là, figée devant mes yeux. Et ce soir, je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de son regain de cruauté : hier, on nous a rapporté deux blessés et un mort.

**Car je savais qu'elle était là,**

**La Mort tout près de nous**

**Tout près de toi.**

« Madame, êtes-vous un ange ? »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds me regardait de ses yeux pétillants, remplis d'une lueur que j'aurais comparée à la folie.

« Les anges sont si beaux, avec leurs ailes et leurs cheveux blonds. On dit qu'ils vous emmènent au Paradis. Suis-je morte ? Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu des Détraqueurs et des Sombrales... Mais ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que vous, les anges, avec vos si grandes ailes.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Luna Lovegodd...

- C'est un joli nom.

- Ah vous trouvez ! J'en suis fière moi aussi. Je suis née un soir de pleine lune, à l'heure où les lucioles chantent et les loups crient. Si vous entendez un loup, je vous en prie, écoutez-le. Leurs cœurs sont plus fragiles que les autres. Si on les brise, ils viennent murmurer leur détresse dans la nuit noire, afin que la lune réapparaisse dans toute sa rondeur et les réconforte de sa lumière.»

Je la voyais refermer les yeux tout en souriant, alors que ses blessures à la jambe et au front la faisaient sans doute souffrir. Je m'étais rapidement attachée à cette jeune fille un peu extravagante que je soignais avec une délicatesse que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été bon à rien... à rien... rien. Les potions... Les potions de Rogue... elles explosaient toutes ! Mais j'ai réussi des sorts avec Harry... Harry... et les plantes... elles seules me comprennent... Mais j'ai pas pu... la meurtrière de mes parents... elle était devant moi, avec son rire aigu... je n'ai même pas pu la tuer de mes mains... Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Et ma rouquine, si belle avec ses joues rouges... que je n'ai pas su protéger... Je suis un déchet de la vie. S'il vous plaît Madame, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Laissez-moi mourir... Je ne mérite pas de vivre... s'il vous plaît... »

Le garçon avait de la fièvre et délirait dans mes bras, alors que son sang s'échappait doucement de son ventre. Je lui avais donné une part de ma magie pour refermer ses plaies, une trop grande part selon les autres sorcières qui étaient à mes côtés.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens aux bords de la mort, siffla Pomfresh. Ne vous épuisez pas avec un seul d'entre eux.

Oui mais ce garçon veut devenir Guérisseur. »

Et je croyais en lui comme j'ai toujours cru en mon fils. Quand Draco est arrivé devant moi, serrant dans sa main la main de notre ennemi, tout en me lançant des regards apeurés, je savais qu'il était tant de fuir loin du manoir des Malfoy et de briser ce que Lucius avait créé autour de nous c'est à dire la Mort et la Haine. Ces deux ombres envahissaient notre vie comme une maladie latente. Il fallait haïr les Moldus, tuer «leur race », imposer notre grandeur,... Et cette utopie macabre ne finissait plus, elle empirait chaque jour. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Lucius en prison, plus rien n'empêchait Draco et moi de nous mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore… même si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

La seule chose que j'avais demandée à Draco au moment de rejoindre les Aurors, c'était de rester à l'abri avec moi, hors des combats sanglants. J'ai honte aujourd'hui de ce que j'avais exigé à ce moment-là, même si Potter m'avait soutenu dans cette idée, car je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse et qu'il voudrait se battre aux cotés de celui qu'il aime. Je voulais juste le protéger.

**Même le cocon que j'ai créé**

**S'étranglait à mesure**

**Que les jours de paix s'effilaient.**

Alors que je commence enfin à plonger au pays des rêves, l'alarme retentit, gonflant mes yeux de stupeurs. Hier, c'était Neville, Luna et Ginny qui étaient à l'origine de l'alerte. Mais aujourd'hui...

Me levant rapidement, je me précipite vers l'entrée de la maison, suivant les autres sorciers jusqu'à la pendule. À la place du portrait de ma tante (décollé par un decolle-tout des jumeaux Weasley) une pendule géante indiquait l'état de santé de chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Plus les aiguilles allaient vers la droite, vers les couleurs sombres, plus l'état de santé de la personne indiquée était mauvais.

Aujourd'hui, l'aiguille pointe vers le rouge, frôlant le noir. Le noir signifie la mort. Je sursaute en apercevant le nom d'une personne que je redoutais d'affronter jusqu'alors.

Molly souffle : « Harry va être fou s'il voit ça !

- Le problème, dit Pomfresh, ce n'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Vous savez ce qu'il est... et je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir le soigner... »

Un étrange criaillement retentit dans mon cœur suite aux paroles de l'infirmière. Cette angoisse, qui jusque-là s'est terré au fond de mes entrailles, refait brusquement surface. Je m'assieds fébrilement sur une chaise, tentant de contenir cette soudaine anxiété. Et puis j'ai attendu. Ils ne l'ont amené que deux heures après l'alarme et son état était effroyable. On ne distinguait plus la peau, tant le sang encore liquide la recouvrait. Molly a dû me mettre sous calmant pour que mes tempes cessent de tambouriner.

**La Mort te tient dans ses bras.**

**Cette maîtresse de la vie **

**Ne pouvait t'éloigner de moi.**

Molly me chuchote « Il était dans un groupe qui attaquait une des planques des Mangemorts. Je... je suis désolée. Il a l'air de beaucoup compter pour vous. Mais la pleine lune est pour ce soir. On ne peut pas le soigner, sans risquer de mettre en danger les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il n'aurait jamais dû les accompagner.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est cloisonné dans une pièce aménagée pour son état. Et... croyez bien qu'on a tous peur pour lui... Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Il risque la mort et personne ne veut le sauver. J'ai supplié ces bandes d'incapable de l'aider, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu. Mais ils ont tous refusé, sauf Molly qui a accepté de lui donner une potion contre la douleur. J'entends un des Aurors marmonner à l'infirmière que Potter rentrera dans deux jours. J'ai eu une nausée. Si le gamin avait été là en ce moment même, Lupin aurait été soigné.

Ils ont peur de se faire tuer comme les lâches qu'ils sont. Un rire sans joie anime mes lèvres. Mais à quoi je pense ! Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu peur de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

**Car la peur de la mort...**

J'avais peur de lui et je le détestais car il avait omis de me révéler ce qu'il était au moment où l'on était ensemble. Je me suis sentie trahie. Il aurait pu me tuer, il aurait pu tuer Severus et même Lucius. Je le sentais comme une menace. À chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un de mes amis, ou encore de mon fils, j'avais envie de lui jeter un sort mortel pour qu'il s'éloigne de nous à jamais. Et pourtant... et pourtant quand je me plongeais dans ses yeux, il avait toujours cette douceur dans le regard qui évanouissait à chaque fois mes pires craintes.

**Car la peur du loup...**

« On dit toujours qu'un animagus peut-être un compagnon fort utile pour un loup en détresse, me dit alors Luna. »

**...S'étaient anéantis aux sons de mes cris.**

Ce nouvel espoir me fait légèrement sourire. Luna avait un don pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes les plus insolubles. Résolue, je me précipite dans la réserve, préparant une mixture contre les blessures. Bien entendu, elle sera inefficace contre les blessures trop graves. Mais il sera en partie soulagé et cela amorcera un processus de guérison.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, je me dirige lentement vers les sous-sols. D'un envoûtement, l'Auror qui surveillait les lieux, s'endort sur sa chaise. Mon coeur jouant la fanfare, j'inspire lentement avant d'entrer dans la pièce faite de pierres froideset dans laquelle trône une cage en fer. Au milieu, j'aperçois Lupin, encore sous forme humaine, étendu inconscient sur une couchette. Lentement, j'ouvre la cage et je m'approche de lui. Avec une grande délicatesse, je soigne les plaies apparentes. La nuit tombée, je m'éloigne de Remus et me concentre pour prendre la forme de mon animagus.

**Des cris que tu connais bien, le loup,**

**Puisque ce sont ceux de ta bien-aimée**** louve.**

Un cri inhumain retentit alors que ma transformation s'achève avec succès. Alarmée, je me réfugie rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce, les oreilles tombantes. Je le vois alors se transformer à son tour, hurlant de douleur. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de ne pas m'enfuir d'effroi. Les ouvrant de nouveau, je croise les siens. Un frisson me parcourt violemment face à son regard sans vie. Je jappe doucement et je m'approche de l'animal qui ne cille pas face à mon pelage de louve. Allongé sur le sol, il semble fatigué par le sang qui m'accule encore son pelage. Je lape doucement les plaies que je n'avais pas eues le temps de soigner. Ma patte plonge dans le reste de mixture, je tapote doucement ses blessures. En recroisant son regard, je sens comme une étincelle de reconnaissance. Après un travail de long haleine, je m'effondre à ses côtés, épuisée, reposant ma tête sur sa patte.

**Une louve épuisée par la vie,**

**Mais qui s'est encore dire: je t'aime**

**Au coeur de la nuit.**

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais simplement heureuse d'être là, juste là, à ses cotés, avec cet espoir que j'avais peut-être réussi à le sauver.

**Une nuit où la lune frêle **

**S'arrondit de lumière**

**A la vue de nos deux cœurs **

**Enfin réunis.**

""SB""

Une sensation de bien-être m'envahissait progressivement. Plus je m'élançais vers l'avant, plus mon esprit s'apaisait et se détendait. J'avais l'impression de flotter… non, de voler. Et pourtant je ne sentais ni mon corps ni mes jambes, ni mes mains,... Mais tout allait bien, mes joues touchaient sans toucher réellement quelque chose de cotonneux, de vaporeux, de doux, de puissant... Je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais, ni où j'étais. J'avais l'impression de passer à travers l'eau et les flammes. Mes yeux restaient clos, mais mon âme semblait libre comme l'air. Alors que j'avais le sentiment d'approcher une source de lumière, je sentis comme un mouvement, une pression à l'arrière qui m'empêchait de continuer. Je voulais continuer. La lumière était si belle. Mais pourtant cette pression était là, elle grandissait si bien que je ne pouvais atteindre la lumière. J'essayais de me débattre mais en vain, car je me sentais comme emporté. Je m'éloignais d'elle, de la si douce lumière. L'horrible pression me ramenait, je ne voulais pas revenir. Mais la pression était plus forte.

**J'ai cherché à fuir à travers la lumière**

**Toute une vie passée dans une galère**.

Et mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je vois alors ma main droite serrée par la main de ma cousine Narcissa, ma main gauche par Severus. Harry tient mon pied droit et un jeune blondin mon pied gauche. Une partie des membres de l'Ordre sont là et me regardent comme hypnotisé. Lentement je vois mon filleul relever la tête affichant un sourire heureux : « Tu es revenu… », avant de tomber dans les vapes.

L'explication me vient, suite à mon réveil à St Mangouste. Étonnamment, personne n'a tenté de m'arrêter et de m'envoyer à Azkaban. Tout le monde me regarde, me serre dans les bras, me cajole, me souhaite la bienvenue, et je les regarde tous en me disant qu'ils sont tous complètement fous.

Arrivé au chevet de mon filleul, il me saute à la gorge tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Remus réussit à me dégager de lui et à m'entraîner en dehors de tout ce remue-ménage envers ma personne.

« Sirius... Je ne pensais jamais plus te revoir. »

**J'ai cherché à me détacher de la vie,**

**A oublier mes amis**

**Dans les profondeurs de l'éternité...**

J'attends calmement que les crises de larmes de Remus cessent pour lui poser la question fatidique :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin ? »

Il me regarde apparemment étonné.

« On te croyait tous mort. Tu es passé à travers le voile... Tu ne te souviens pas du combat au ministère ? »

Je réfléchis... Oh bout de quelques minutes la scène me revient progressivement en mémoire... Impossible...

« Comment ?

- Eh bien, M. Weasley nous a expliqué que l'arcade était une sorte de passage vers le royaume des morts. Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait y accéder. En général, on l'utilisait en présence d'un médium pour connaître certaines prophéties, ou parler avec des défunts. Mais c'était extrêmement rare. Le jour de la bataille finale, Voldemort a proposé à Harry de te ressusciter d'entre les morts à partir de l'arcade, s'il rejoignait son camp.

- Attends depuis combien de temps je suis sensé ne plus être là ? Et Harry a vaincu ?

- Je dirais trois ans. Et oui il a vaincu, enfin je te raconterais ça plus tard... Et donc après la bataille, Harry et Draco ont entamé des recherches sur l'éventualité de te ramener parmi nous. Et finalement c'est dans un livre de magie noire, appartenant aux Malfoy que l'on a trouvé la solution.

- Les Malfoy...

- Oui... Pour les incantations, il nous fallait alors un spécialiste de la magie noire, Rogue, ensuite on avait besoin des personnes du même sang, Narcissa et Draco, et enfin quelqu'un qui possédait un très grand pouvoir, Harry. Tout cela combiné à la volonté et à l'amour que te portait chacune des personnes, on a pu te ramener. Si tu avais vu leurs enveloppes corporelles filer dans l'arcade pour t'en ressortir. J'en ai eu une peur bleue... C'était très risqué, surtout que tu avais disparu depuis trois ans. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Tu sais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais été pour d'utiliser un livre de magie noire et j'ai tenté de les dissuader... Mais comme tu sembles en bonne santé...

... »

**Mais ****c'était sans compter sur ton pouvoir,**

**Qui était bien plus fort que la mort,**

**Qui était bien plus imperceptible,**

**Que le doux chant des âmes.**

Sous le choc, je me mets à enlacer Remus pour rechercher une forme de réconfort.

« Et tu vas me dire que Rogue, Narcissa et Draco m'aimaient suffisamment pour me voir revenir ? Je demande en tremblant.

- Apparemment, Harry avait la force de t'aimer pour quatre, me sourit Remus après que je l'ai relâché... Et puis Rogue et Narcissa ne te détestent pas tant que ça. Draco a appris à te connaître à force d'être aux côtés d'Harry.

- J'ai du mal à y croire... Et la guerre est finie comme ça ! Je... c'est impossible... Harry, il...

- Il a vaincu aux côtés de Draco... cette force si belle que l'on appelle l'amour a fini par gagner contre la haine.

- Harry et Draco... Draco c'est...

- Ils sont fiancés.

- Stop... je... attends que j'ai déjà digéré le fait que la guerre soit finie avant de me dire ça. »

Remus se met à rire doucement. Je suis tombé au paradis. Oui, peut-être que je suis mort et que je suis tombé dans un monde où tout est bien qui finit bien. Non... ce serait trop beau...

« Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ?

- Eum... Remus penche la tête, il n'y a que Ginny Weasley, et Fol'Oeil que tu connais...

- Oh...

- Inutile aussi de te dire que tu as été innocenté pour les crimes dont on t'accusait... et...

- SIRIUS ! »

J'entends soudainement Harry m'appeler et je me précipite à ses cotés. Apparemment, il va plutôt bien... enfin j'ai beaucoup de mal à le savoir vu qu'il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras. Celui que je suppose être Draco me regarde attentivement depuis un autre lit.

« Est-ce que Rogue et Narcissa vont bien ? Je lui demande tout en fixant ses prunelles grises.

- Ils vont bien me rassura-t-il. Enfin d'après les guérisseurs. »

Il a une voix calme et posée, exactement comme celle de Lucius. Sauf que Draco à la capacité de sourire contrairement à son père. Je me dis alors que sa mère lui a peut-être donné une partie de ses qualités. Narcissa n'a jamais été la meilleure cousine que j'ai eue, si on l'a compare à Tonks bien sûr. Mais il y a avait une certaine forme de sagesse et une absence de cruauté qui faisait d'elle une personne différente des autres Blacks. Mais c'était une Serpentarde malgré tout et j'ai toujours eu ce mélange de crainte et de respect quand on était ensemble, dans notre jeunesse. En réalité, j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'elle essayait de m'ignorer ou de m'évincer.

« Mais, où est parti Remus ? Il était avec moi, il y a cinq minutes ! »

Harry se dépelotonne de moi, pour afficher un sourire ironique.

« Oh, il doit traîner dans l'hôpital, du côté de la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Je t'interdis de dire cela, Harry !

- Pourquoi, Draco ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être au chevet de Narcissa.

- Je t'interdis !

- Oh, je souris. Je vois. Lucius est toujours en prison ? Je demande sachant que le blondin devenait vert de rage.

- Il est soigné à St Mangouste, dans la même section que les parents de Neville... Il est devenu un peu fou à cause de l'enfermement.

- Je te signale, Potter que l'on dit "personne qui a juste quelques déficiences mentales". Mais il s'en sort bien. On constate des améliorations. Et l'hybride n'est sûrement pas avec ma mère !

- Oui... oui bien sûr... Lucius va mieux surtout depuis que Neville fait son stage dans cette section.

- Qu'insinues-tu par-là, Potter ?

- Mais rien du tout, chéri... Tu constateras que Lucius a parlé la dernière fois qu'on lui a rendu visite. Et il m'a même insulté, ce qui est un net progrès.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Londubat.

- ... Oui bien entendu...

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser...

- Sirius... non... je...

- Je reviendrais... J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir... Et promis, je reviendrais. »

**Et comme un ange, tu as volé**

**dans l'inconnu de la mort,**

**Afin de me ramener **

**Auprès de ceux que j'aimais.**

J'embrasse doucement Harry sur le front. Et après un clin d'oeil au blond qui semble exploser de rougeur, je me dirige vers une autre chambre. Y entrant, je remarque qu'effectivement Remus est auprès de Narcissa toujours endormie. Les sourcils froncés mon louveteau semblent se concentrer sur son visage pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Je croyais qu'elle allait bien.

- Oui... potion de sommeil d'après le guérisseur... Bon je vais vous laisser seul à seul. »

Remus sort précipitamment et mes yeux peuvent affronter enfin avec véhémence les yeux onyx qui me scrutent comme si j'étais un déchet en putréfaction. Ah oui : « Il ne me détestait pas vraiment » comme disait si bien Lunard. Il doit y avoir erreur.

**Ton visage voilé par le froid**

**Ne peut me dérouter**

**Du chemin que tu m'as tracé**...

« Black, tu t'es trompé de chambre. Celle de la cicatrice n'est pas ici. »

Je souris face à sa voix mal assurée et je m'avance nonchalant vers le lit. Je m'approche doucement de son visage. Et je me délecte de ses crispations et de son regard de tueur. Je lui chuchote un «merci » avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Apparemment, je l'ai choqué. Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais après une absence de plus de trois ans. Je suis reparti sans un autre regard, mais avec un « Rétablis-toi bien. » et un simple « Au revoir. ».

Ce ne sera pas ma dernière approche avec Rogue. J'avais besoin d'abord de retrouver mes repaires… d'abord auprès de mon filleul et de son époux, ensuite auprès de mes amis et enfin de la société. J'avais manqué beaucoup de choses. Mais le fait que Hermione soit devenue sous-secrétaire de la protection des droits des elfes et autres créatures ne m'étonna point. Apparemment, Harry étudiait toujours le métier d'Auror en compagnie de Draco et Ron. L'école de Poudlard, qui avait été détruite pendant la guerre, était en partie reconstruite à mon arrivée. Et Dumbledore eut la gentillesse de me proposer le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je n'ai eu ainsi aucun mal à accéder aux appartements de Severus. J'y ai déposé ce jour là une rose. Le jardin des Blacks qui fournissaient des roses noires immortelles, avaient fini par dépérir car il n'était plus entretenu. Et une rose même immortelle, si elle n'est pas nourrie et aimée finit par mourir. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il restait une rose d'un blanc pur, dont les pétales illuminaient la terre morte du jardin. Subjugué, je l'ai nourrie de magie, avant de l'emmener à Poudlard.

**...Car j'ai fait un pacte avec une rose,**

**De te poursuivre à jamais,**

**Même dans cette autre vie.**

Soutirant au directeur le mot de passe des appartements de Severus, j'y pénètre légèrement angoissé. Nos relations ont toujours été tendues et je l'ai traité avec mépris lorsque nous étions tous les deux ensemble au sein de l'Ordre. Dumbledore ne m'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il croyait en lui et j'ai toujours cru qu'il était un espion pour Voldemort, abusant de la crédulité du directeur de Poudlard. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

Traversant un vestibule, rempli d'étagères à potion, j'arrive dans une chambre, de couleur vert sombre, éclairée par un mince filé de lumière. À mon grand étonnement, je remarque que les roses noirs que je lui avais offertes pendant notre scolarité reposaient dans un vase rouge et or, sur une commode auprès de son lit. Avec une certaine vénération, je dépose au centre la rose blanche, dorénavant protégée par les roses noirs. Alors que je m'émerveille devant ce tableau, mes yeux se figent sur le cadre posé juste en dessous. Une photo de Severus et James. Une sueur froide me prend. J'ai la désagréable impression de trahir James et qu'il me regarde avec froideur depuis son cadre. Alors que je suis sur le point de m'enfuir, rempli de remords, j'entends la porte d'entrée pivoter.

Rapidement, je me transforme en chien et je me cache sous son lit. J'attends, le souffle court. Je vois alors le lit s'affaisser. Ma respiration se bloque et soudainement, je l'entends parler.

« Merci pour les fleurs. »

Je reste un moment silencieux avant de me transformer en homme Il a compris, il a toujours su. Je me glisse sous les draps. Et je l'observe dos à moi, avant de l'enlacer fermement sans tenir compte de la porter de mes gestes, respirant son odeur.

**En te serrant près de moi**

**J'essaye ****d'oublier la peur**

**Que le fantôme de ton cœur**

**Revienne à la vie pour toi.**

« Je te donnerais peut-être un shampooing à la rose la prochaine fois, je souffle.

Ce que tu peux être généreuse, Circée... »

Je souris doucement contre sa nuque, j'avais oublié cette époque où j'étais son petit chien. J'aurais dû rester avec lui et l'empêcher d'aller vers le mauvais coté.

« M'affubler d'un prénom féminin... je suis sûr que tu l'avais fait exprès.

- Peut-être…

- Tu ne le vois pas, mais je suis complètement nu, Severus. »

Il se retourne rapidement les yeux effrayés. Je me mets à pouffer. J'étais habillé bien sûr.

« T'es qu'un crétin Black.

- Mais moi aussi Severus, je t'aime »

**Mais contrairement à cette Ombre,**

**Mon corps et mon cœur vibraient **

**Sans savoir pourquoi l'amour...**

Fourrant mon nez dans ses cheveux, mes paupières me poussent à m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, serrant dans mes bras celui que j'avais toujours détesté et désiré. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je préférais l'aimer que le haïr, même si je sais que son cœur ne me donnera que la place de second, après celle de James. Je n'ai pas de regrets et je ne veux pas en avoir. Je souhaite simplement rester à ses cotés pour le protéger. James d'ailleurs le sait très bien et n'hésite pas à me faire un clin d'œil du haut de son cadre. Apparemment, il apprécie lui aussi la présence de l'unique rose blanche de cette chambre, qui m'illumine par ses pétales un futur plus féerique.

**...L'avait soudain comblé**

**Par ta présence à ses cotés.**

**---------------------**

FIN

-------------------

Je sais, c'est dur. Moi-même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir cette histoire. Et je trouve presque ce passage bâclé par rapport au précédant. Mais je voulais vous donner une fin heureuse, qui laisse envisager beaucoup de choses, proche de l'amour et loin de la haine.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire au retours de Sirius, il est peut-être mort, et il rêve qu'il est auprès de Severus... Je crois que c'est Vendetta qui a deviné pour Sirius ! Bravo !

Je ne pense pas arriver aux 100 reviews, mais j'ai été contente de voir que cette histoire a été appréciée.

Je remercie donc tous ceux qui m'ont mis ou ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris. Mais surtout je fais un gros poutoux à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus à travers leurs reviews, en particulier Pipasole, Zelda-sama, Kokoroyume, Lotis et Lola, Vendetta et Belial qui ont presque toujours été présent pour m'encourager.

Pour la peine, je ferais d'autres Severus/James, dans un registre un peu moins dramatique.

A très bientôt j'espère...


End file.
